


2016 and Older Fandom Fics

by resonatingkitty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Youtubers
Genre: 2016 and older fics, Berome, Blood and Injury, Finally bringing them over, Fluff, Jerome is a Bacca in almost all of these fics, M/M, Match, Mooch - Freeform, Noochless, One big masterpost, Other, Reader-Insert, SetoSolace - Freeform, SkydoesMerome, Skylox - Freeform, Smut, Woochjan, Woofjan, merome - Freeform, skyenja, skyrome, so so old, these are so old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 70
Words: 50,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonatingkitty/pseuds/resonatingkitty
Summary: A master post of sorts for all the old fics that I wrote back in 2016 and earlier. Finally bringing them over from my Tumblr for everyone to enjoy. Chapter Titles will have the pairings.
Relationships: BajanCanadian/JeromeASF, BajanCanadian/Reader, BajanCanadian/TheNoochM, BajanCanadian/Woofless, Brice | GoldSolace/Harvey | SetoSorcerer, Brice | GoldSolace/JeromeASF, CaptainSparklez/Reader, ImmortalHD/SlyFoxHound, JeromeASF/Reader, Kootra/SSoHPKC, SkyDoesMinecraft/BajanCanadian, SkyDoesMinecraft/BajanCanadian/JeromeASF, SkyDoesMinecraft/Deadlox, SkyDoesMinecraft/JeromeASF, SlyFoxHound/SSoHPKC, TheNoochM/Reader, TheNoochM/Woofless, Uberhaxornova/ImmortalHD, Woofless/TheNoochM/BajanCanadian
Kudos: 7





	1. Untitled Short Drabble (Merome)

**Author's Note:**

> These are collections of very old fics from my Tumblr from 2016 and earlier. I'm finally moving them over to AO3 so I can have my fics in one place. 
> 
> I would like to note that I do not follow these ships or Fandoms any longer, nor do I watch these Youtubers any longer, so these fics are more of fossils than anything. There will not be any new fics for these pairings from me. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy reading them, if you have loved or still love these pairings. I get a rush of nostalgia when I happen to look at them and I want to share it with you readers. :)

Jerome was shaken from a very dream filled sleep when his head hit the floor with a thud. He sat up sharply, his eyes darting around the room not yet remembering that he was staying in one of Mitch’s guest rooms at his place. He groaned as the dull ache in the back of his head reminded him that he had fell head first off the bed, something that was uncharacteristic and quite embarrassing. He concluded that his falling from the bed had something to do with a reoccurring dream he kept having.

A reoccurring dream that featured a certain brown haired, brown eyed Canadian that Jerome found himself increasing very fond of. A brown haired, brown eyed Canadian that had walked into Jerome’s life years ago and had somehow managed to steal his heart somewhere along the way.

He was still sitting on the floor trying to figure out exactly when he started feeling more for his friend than just friendship when the door to his room opened. He looked up, catching sight of Mitch standing in the doorway, his hair sticking in just about every direction imaginable and his eyes still heavy with sleep and Jerome’s heart involuntarily skipped a beat and heat warmed his face as a blush appeared. Mitch stood in the doorway for a few moments just staring at Jerome sitting on the floor, bedsheets around him from where he had pulled them off the bed when he fell.

“Biggums, did you fall off the bed?” Mitch asked finally, amusement evident in his still groggy from sleep voice.

Jerome felt his face grow hotter with embarrassment as he huffed in irritation and refused to meet Mitch’s amused stare, instead he opted for glaring at the wall.

“Baccas and their elegance dough,” Mitch teased further, letting out a laugh and ducking as a pillow came flying his way. He stepped further into the room, eyes sparkling with promised mischief. “That’s what you said Biggums remember, Baccas got that elegance.” He smirked as Jerome turned to glare at him.

Jerome quickly turned away though and started muttering under his breath about how Mitch better be glad that he was cute.

“What was that Biggums?” Mitch asked, tilting his head and smirking more.

“I said you were poop,” Jerome growled halfheartedly, pushing himself to his feet. He really could be mad at Mitch, not especially when he found him so adorable when he looked the way he looked now.  
So instead he opted to ignore Mitch for now and head to the kitchen for some grub.

“I know,” Mitch grinned as Jerome pushed past him and headed to the kitchen. Mitch followed closely behind Jerome, still smiling in amusement.


	2. Anniversary  (Merome)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CoWritten with my friend Sophie, whose Tumblr has since been deactivated.

It was a late autumn night in Montreal. Mitch was returning from a long day away.

He pulled up on the driveway and parked his car. Stepping out into the cold air, he shivered as the wind blew through him.

_Damn, if this weather keeps up, I’m gonna end up with a cold_ , he thought to himself as he treaded up to his front door. The Canadian lazily searched for his house key on his keychain. He was looking forward to getting something to eat and putting his feet up. The male lost himself in his thoughts; imagining himself relaxing in the tub after a filling hot meal. He just wanted some ‘me-time’.

Finally, he broke from his daze and found the key he was looking for. He placed his hand on the door handle to brace for entering the key, but the male leaned so hard that the handle dropped and the door fell open. The Canadian sprang back, suddenly feeling alert.

_Someone’s broke into my house!_ , thought Mitch, as he composed himself. Quietly, he sneaked past the door, taking great care to silently close it behind him. He placed his fists in a defensive position in front of his chest, readying himself for combat with the robber.

_Wait. What’s that smell?_ , his thoughts continued as he made it into the hallway. He stopped dead in his tracks and stood still, jaw dropped and eyes wide. The hallway was lit with hundreds of little candles, lining either side of the hall. Tiny flames flickered, dancing along and shining bright shadows off the wall, whilst letting off a sweet smell of vanilla. Between the candles, the floor was covered in a path of delicate rose petals, leading the way to the intended destination.

_So, someone broke into my house… To make it smell nice?_ , the tired Canadian thought to himself once more, wearing a confused expression on his puffy face. He furrowed his brows, inhaled a deep breathe, exhaled and automatically relaxed his posture once more.

Mitch continued down the hallway with caution, following the sweet smelling aroma and candle lit path of roses, when he came to a sharp 90 degree turn, which led the Canadian to the entrance of his basement. The stairs leading down were also lined in the same fashion as the hallway.

He couldn’t tell if he was daydreaming. Every minute or so he couldn’t resist the urge to pinch his face, _Nope. Still dreaming_ , he thought.

After a short pause at the top of the stairs, Mitch began the decent to the basement, taking care to move silently. Now, he could here serene music coming from the basement.

"If this is a joke, then it’s well played. Bet it’s Mat.", the Canadian pondered, "He’s been looking for a way to get back at me, ever since I egged his apartment last month." Mitch choked a giggle down, remembering the look on Mat’s face. He was now certain that this was Mat’s doing.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and stealthy poked his head around the corner and back, in an attempt to see what awaited him.

_Woah! Was that-?_ No longer afraid of what was waiting for him, the Canadian bounded round the corner, sprinting towards the larger section of the basement, then came to a sudden halt.

The large room had been kept to the theme of candles and rose petals, candle light flickering around the room. In front of Mitch stood a table, fully set for two, two chairs and a shaded figure.

He found his courage once more and slowly edged towards the shadowed figure, allowing himself to witness the identity of the culprit; the person who broke into his home and redecorated it in this fashion.

A look of shock struck his face. In front of him stood a slender, brown haired male, dressed in a tuxedo and wearing a brilliant, beaming smile. Clutched in his hands, a large bouquet of roses.  
 _Jerome?_ He stood still, shock and confusion worn on his face.

Mitch, still stunned, was struggling to speak. He weakly raised his hands to his eyes and began to rub, trying to wake from his dream. The Canadian sighed as he re-opened his eyes to see that nothing had changed.

_I don’t think this is a dream._ The realization struck him like a spark.

His eyes darted around the room. From Jerome, to the table, to the chair, and back to Jerome once more. He was making himself dizzy. Mitch took a deep breath and began to speak.

“B-biggims?….. What are yo-” he stumbled on the words, unable to finish his sentence. Mitch was still wearing a look of confusion, his bros furrowing ever-so-more as he wondered why his boyfriend was stood in front of him.

“You don’t remember?” Jerome sighs, the smile leaving his face as his posture slumps and he bows his head. It clicked for Mitch. Their anniversary.

“Oh God biggums! I remember! It’s just… been a long day. I’m sorry.” Immediately the Canadian rushed to Jerome’s side, wrapping his arms around the other and placing a loving kiss on the other’s cheek.

Jerome’s arms snaked around Mitch’s slender frame and the Canadian was pulled into a hug. “Only you,” Jerome breathed, his warm breath tickling the skin of Mitch’s neck as he talked, “would forget our anniversary.”

Mitch pulled back, his liquid amber eyes locking with Jerome’s dark brown ones. “I’m really sorry biggums,” He whispered apologetically, casting his eyes toward the floor in shame. How could he have forgotten their anniversary? True the day had been stressful for him but that was no excuse. He should have remembered. He should have gotten Jerome something. He blinked, fighting back the tears that were welling up in his eyes. Mitch pushed away from Jerome, away from the warm embrace that his lover had him locked in and turned away, not wanting Jerome to see the tears that were starting to flow down his face.

“Mitch?” Jerome dropped the bouquet of roses on the table and wrapped his arms around Mitch again, pulling him to where the Canadian’s back was pressed against his chest. Jerome held the Canadian tight and nuzzled into his hair. “Baby what’s wrong?” he asked, his voice laced with concern.

Sobs raked the Canadian’s body then, making him unable to answer. Jerome had flown all the way to Montreal for him in order to surprise him and what did he do? He had forgotten! Mitch’s hands pushed at the arms that were holding him, trying to get Jerome to let go, but those loving arms only tightened and Jerome’s sweet voice sounded right as his ear.

“Mitch why are you crying? Please G tell me what’s wrong.”

“I-I don’t deserve you Jerome,” came Mitch’s pitiful reply.

Jerome snorted and slowly turned Mitch around, catching the others beautiful face in both of his hands and forcing him to look. “And why don’t you deserve me?” Jerome asked, gazing down at the Canadian adoringly.

“You came all the way up here to plan this,” Mitch moves his arms out around him, indicating the roses and candles and the table, “and I go and forget that it’s even our anniversary- I’m really sorry for ruining things Jerome…" 

Mitch hung his head in shame, tears once again beginning to drip from his dewy amber eyes.

Jerome couldn’t contain himself from producing a small smile of appreciation. He placed his hand under his boyfriend’s chin, tenderly bringing the other’s head up so that their eyes could meet once more.

“You didn’t ruin anything Mitch. You’re here with me now. Nothing else matters.” Jerome spoke softly, whilst he wiped away the delicate tears from Mitch’s glowing eyes. “Now c’mon G. You can’t let my cooking go to waste.” he continued whilst giggling slightly, trying to lighten the mood and bring a smile to the Canadian’s now puffy face.

Mitch looked up at Jerome, through tear-soaked lashes, and smiled that brilliant beaming smile of his. He wrapped his arms around Jerome’s neck and placed a soft, loving kiss on the other’s warm lips.

“Thank’s biggums.”

"Anything for you Mitch,” Jerome breathed, catching Mitch’s lips in another soft kiss.

Jerome took Mitch’s hand and guided him to the table, where he pulled out a chair for the Canadian.

Mitch seated himself and watched as Jerome produced a bottle of expensive looking wine from an ice chest.

“Biggums is that Icewine?” Mitch asked in complete shock.

“Why yes it is G,” Jerome smiled as he popped the lid and began to pour some of the amber colored wine into a glass, “Nothing is too expensive for me when you’re involved.”

A blush colored Mitch’s cheeks at Jerome’s words. He took the glass of wine that was handed to him and sipped it delectably.

Jerome poured a glass of wine for himself and sat across from Mitch.

“Um Jerome what about the food?” Mitch asked, tilting his head in slight confusion.

“I’ll get it in a bit,” Jerome smiled as he stared at the Canadian, “But first I just want to admire the greatest thing to ever happen to me.”

Mitch’s heart melted as a flush of red swept across his cheeks.

“Cut it out biggums! You’re making me blush,” Mitch giggled, playfully turning his head like an embarrassed teenage girl.

“But it’s true,” Jerome almost purred in amusement, “I love everything about you. You drive me crazy.”

“Jerome!” Mitch whined, still playfully looking away. 

A chuckle sounded form Jerome as he reached across the table and took Mitch’s hands in his own. The Canadian looked at Jerome and a smile lit his face again. 

“Jerome I-” he began but was stopped by the ring of the doorbell. He looked confused but Jerome just grinned. 

“That would be dinner,” Jerome announced joyfully, hopping up from the table. “You wait right here while I go get it,” he ordered as he ascended up the stairs. 

Mitch waited, tilting his head as he followed Jerome’s footsteps through the house. He heard the front door open, the exchange of words between Jerome and whoever was delivering the food, the soft thud as the door clicked closed again and the sound of Jerome’s steps as he started back down the stairs. 

The Canadian broke into a fit of laughter when Jerome rounded the corner with two large boxes of Domino’s pizza in hand.

“What?” Jerome asked as he set the two pizzas on the table and flipped the open the lids.

“You are just too much Biggums,” Mitch grinned, taking another sip of the wine.

“I know but I figured that you’d much rather have this than try to survive my cooking,” Jerome laughed, sitting himself back in his chair across the table. 

“Your cooking isn’t that bad,” Mitch lied as he observed the pizza in front of him. “But,” the Canadian licked his lips, “a pepperoni, cheese pizza with Canadian bacon, pineapples, and broccoli isn’t bad either, since it’s my favorite." 

"Glad you like it,” Jerome grinned, eyeing his own meat lovers topped pizza, “now why don’t you say we dig in yeah?”

The two ate their pizzas and drank their wine. Mitch complimented Jerome’s candle placement and choice in music for the event. Jerome simply smirked and told the Canadian that he’d do anything for him. Later, when the pizza was nearly gone and the wine bottle had been polished off the atmosphere started to shift, mainly because Mitch was a tad bit tipsy from the wine.

“What do you have planned now?” The Canadian asked curiously, sitting back with a lazy drunken smile on his face.

“Well” Jerome smirked, letting his gaze travel over Mitch’s body, “I think I’ll take you to bed now.”

A small ‘oh’ formed on the Canadian’s mouth and he watched with hooded eyes as Jerome stood and stalked toward him. He took Jerome’s hand when it was outstretched and let Jerome pull him from the chair.

Mitch was momentarily confused when Jerome headed to the stairs instead of the mattress that the Canadian called his bed.

“Um biggums, the bed is…?” Jerome chuckled at the tipsy Canadian’s pointing, “Relax Mitch,” He chuckled, “I got something special in the guest bedroom.”

Jerome lead Mitch up the stairs, through the kitchen, and to the second set of stairs that lead up to the large king sized bed that was in the guest bedroom.

When they reached the door of the bedroom, Jerome pulled Mitch into his arms and connected their lips in a deep passionate kiss.

Mitch wrapped his arms around Jerome’s neck as he kissed back hungrily.

“Hang on G,” Jerome chuckled, drawing back from the Canadian’s mouth, 'You haven’t seen the bedroom yet.“ He pushed the door open and Mitch gasped.

The bedroom had be transformed. It was candle lit like the rest of the apartment and the scent of vanilla was exceptionally strong. The bed had been remade with red silk sheets and rose petals had been poured all over the sheets. It was a stunning sight and it took Mitch’s breath away.

"You like it?” Jerome asked, watching as Mitch’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

“I… It….. oh Jerome…” Mitch struggled for words, turning to look at his boyfriend, “It’s beautiful but Jerome… I didn’t get you a gift.”

Jerome smiled, reaching up to lightly run his fingers over Mitch’s cheek. “Your love is enough of a gift for me G,” he whispered, his eyes shining with love.

“Oh biggums,” Mitch coked out as tears welled in his eyes, “I love you so much.”

“And I love you,” Jerome chuckled, wiping away Mitch’s tears and kissing him again. When Jerome pulled back this time he was smirking, “Now I think it’s time I show you how much I love you. I actually plan on loving you all night long.”

Mitch was ushered into the room by Jerome. The door swung closed behind the two as they fell onto the bed in a tangle of bodies, lips connected in a passionate kiss. Both were thankful that they had one another and that they had the truest of love.

-End-


	3. Very Short Halloween Fic (Merome)

_“If I win then you have to wear that nice little pink lace dress for Halloween.”_

_“Pfft fine but I’m not even worried about it because you aren’t going to win biggums!”_

~~~

Mitch’s cheeks flushed red as he was dragged out of his bedroom by Jerome, wearing a very pretty pink lace dress that hugged his features in all the right places.

“My princess,” Jerome teased with a smile, running his thumb along the Canadian’s cheek.

“Fuck you Jerome,” Mitch growled, averting his eyes and pouting.


	4. Another Short Untitled Fic (Merome)

“Biggums, what are you doing?”

Mitch’s voice rang throughout the living room, startling Jerome and making him jump, nearly knocking over the candle he was lighting.

“Mitch! You’re home early!” Jerome exclaimed, looking utterly shocked.

“Yeah I am. So,” Mitch looked around the room at the many candles that had been lighten and were giving off a very sweet aroma, “what were you doing?" 

"I… uh… well I was planning something romantic for you when you came home. I wanted to surprise you.” Jerome murmured, looking down at the floor.

“Oh,” Mitch smiled, walking to Jerome and wrapping his arms around his waist. His amber eyes sparkled happily as he gazed up at his partner lovingly.

Jerome grinned happily as he leaned down to softly connect his lips in a sweet, slow kiss. He slowly wound his arms around Mitch, holding the other in his embrace.

“Je t'aime Jerome (I love you Jerome)” Mitch sighed happily as he snuggled into his chest, breathing in the others comforting scent. 

“I love you too Mitchell” Jerome breathed out and he buried his face in the Canadian’s soft hair.


	5. Merome Fluff (Merome)

Jerome sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that evening as he leaned against a tree situated under the tree house that he shared with Mitch. He had been out there all afternoon, silently seething and trying to fight the growing jealousy that was working through his body.

Mitch had company in the tree house. Company in the form of one of the girls that Jerome and Mitch had went to school with back in high school. She showed up randomly at the twos door that evening and Mitch, being the generic nice guy that he was, let her in much to Jerome’s dislike, and pretty much ruined the two’s romantically planned night. 

Jerome had excused himself from the house, not being able to stand the way the girl gazed at his boyfriend like he was some prime fruit waiting to be picked. The bacca had stayed near the house, his sensitive ears being able to pick up every bit of the conversation that was going on and not liking it one bit. The girl had used the poor excuse of checking up on old classmates but Jerome wasn’t stupid. He knew that she was just there to see if she could hook up with Mitch.

And that drove him insane. Mitch belonged to him and him alone. He gritted his teeth, forcing back the urge to go back into the tree house and physically throw the girl out. Mitch wouldn’t like that very much and he didn’t want to have a mad Canadian to deal with.

After what seemed like eternity and a half, Jerome heard the sound of the door open. He hid himself in the growing shadows as Mitch and the girl appeared on the porch of the tree house.

“It was nice seeing you again Mitch,” the girl giggled, leaning up to place a small kiss on Mitch’s cheeks before she descended the stairs of the tree house and disappeared down the forest path.

Jerome’s blood was boiling, his eyes narrowed as he watched the girl, and a small snarl escaped his throat before he could stop it. His muscles tensed with the urge to go get Betty and chop the girl to bits but he stopped himself. It wouldn’t be worth it. 

He flinched when a warm hand touched his shoulder and he turned to see soft amber eyes staring at him worriedly.

“Jerome?” Mitch’s soft voice reached his ears, soothing his anger slightly.

“Mine,” Jerome growled, wrapping his arms around the Canadian, pulling him tight against his chest possessively. Jerome rubbed his cheek against Mitch’s, replacing the girl’s scent with his own.

Mitch smiled into the bacca’s fur as Jerome kissed his cheek and neck. He never knew that his bacca was this possessive and he’s be lying if he said he didn’t like it.

“Yours,” The Canadian promised, “Yours forever and always.”


	6. The Danger of Witches (Merome)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or temporary Baby!Jerome and Mitch has to play caretaker.

Look out G!”

Mitch jumped to the side as a bottle of potion was thrown in his direction. The potion exploded on the ground where he stood moments before, splashing burning acid all over the ground.

The duo had come across the witch while they were out exploring in the swamps and Mitch had insisted on attacking her.

Mitch leapt out of the way again as yet more potions of harming were tossed in his direction. He spotted Jerome in the trees, making his way around to jump the witch from behind. The bad thing was that the witch also spotted the bacca and reached into her back, flinging several potions.

“JEROME!” Mitch yelled out a bit to late and the potions hit Jerome, making him lose his balance and tumble out of the tree to the ground.

The witch started laughing. Mitch gritted his teeth, gripping the hilt of his sword until his knuckles were white. He ran at the witch, dodging the potions that were thrown at him and ran her through with his sword.

The witch let out one blood curdling scream before she disappeared in a puff of smoke. 

Mitch quickly sheathed his sword and raced over to check on Jerome.

“Jerome! Biggums are you-” Mitch called frantically as he approached the place where Jerome fell but stopped short, mouth open as he saw what was in front of him.

Sitting in the leaves and broken branches on top of a rather large business suite was a small young bacca. The bacca looked up at Mitch, his eyes instantly sparkling and he opened his mouth but nothing but small growling noises came out.

“J-Jerome?” Mitch started wide eyed at the small bacca.

Jerome tilted his little head, confusion clouding his eyes for a moment before he opened his mouth to let out more growls. He stood, making his way over to Mitch, tugging on the Canadian’s pants legs.

“Oh no… no no no no” Mitch breathed out shakily, running his hands through his hair.

Concerned growls sounded from Jerome and he began pulling on Mitch’s pants harder.

“Come on biggums we’ve got to go!” Mitch said hurriedly, scooping up the bacca, grabbing the suite and Betty before leaving. 

~~~

“Seto! I have a problem!” Mitch yelled, bursting through the sorcerer’s front door. 

“Mitch? What on earth?” Seto’s annoyed voice sounded from his library seconds before the sorcerer appeared stopping instantly when he saw Jerome in Mitch’s arms.

“We were fighting a witch and she hit him with a potion and he was changed to this,” Mitch explained breathlessly, trying to catch his breath from having run all the way to Seto’s house from the swamp.

“Bring him to the library,” Seto ordered, and Mitch wasted no time in following the sorcerer into his large, fully stocked library.

“Put Jerome down here,” the sorcerer instructed pointing to a table he had cleared. Mitch walked over, placing Jerome down on the table.

Jerome gazed up at Mitch worriedly, his eyes huge, before turning his gaze on Seto, letting out low growls.

Using his magic, Seto pulled several books from the selves and brought them to him. They flipped open for the sorcerer and his glowing purple eyes quickly scanned the pages, looking for the right information. Two books later he found what he was looking for. 

“It was an age reversing potion that the witch hit Jerome with,” the sorcerer concluded, “It’s effects instantly turn what ever it hits into a youngster.”

“Is it permanent?” Mitch demanded frantically. He was panicking to say the least. 

“No, says here that the potion effects will last up to three days at most,” Seto answered, glancing up at Mitch, “It could be less than that though because this book only explains what happens when humans are hit. Baccas are different from humans so chances are Jerome will be back to normal in one to two days tops.”

“Why can’t he talk though?” Mitch asked.

“Well,” Seto began, using his magic to draw yet another book to him from the self, “Jerome was turned back to the age where he doesn’t have the ability to speak yet. There could be other changes that were made as well. Obviously he still remembers who you are so we don’t have to worry about that but he could act on his animal instincts more so you must be careful. Here take this book with you, it’s a book on baccas and their nature. Take Jerome back home and keep him there until he changes back. It’s the best thing to keep him safe.”

“O-Okay…” Mitch grabbed the book, holding it in one hand and scooping Jerome, who protested with loud growls but didn’t struggle, in the other.

The Canadian made his way back to the large tree house that he shared with Jerome. Prepared to take care of the bacca until the potion effects wore off.

~~~~~2 days later~~~~

Mitch was tired to say the least. He had barely gotten any sleep since Jerome had he turned into a young bacca by a witch that they had engaged because Mitch had wanted to. The Canadian blamed himself for Jerome’s predicament. If only he didn’t suggest attacking that witch. 

An angry growl sounded from the couch beside Mitch and the Mitch glanced to see Jerome glaring up at him. The bacca shook his head, reaching out to run his clawed fingers over Mitch’s arm soothingly in a way of trying to tell Mitch that it wasn’t his fault.

“Sorry G,” Mitch murmured tiredly, trying hard to smile but finding it very difficult to pull it off.

Jerome gave a small snort before climbing into Mitch’s lap and trying to wrap his arms around the Canadian. A small laugh escaped Mitch’s lips and he wrapped his arms around Jerome. Small purring noises left Jerome’s mouth as he nuzzled against Mitch’s chest. 

Nuzzled up to Mitch’s chest had been Jerome’s favorite place to sleep since being turned. The book had offered no information as to why this was so Mitch just figured that it was something that Jerome had founded he like.

Mitch leaned his head back, letting it rest against the couch. He stared at the ceiling until his eyes started to droop from the exhaustion. Mitch tried to fight the oncoming sleep but failed as he closed his eyes and let sleep take him gratefully.

~~~~~

When Mitch woke up the next morning he noticed two things. One, he was in the bed, which was not the place he remembered going to sleep, and two Jerome was not with him. He sat up immediately, panic pushing through his veins.

“Jerome!” He called, voice full of fear, leaping out of bed and rushing through the house looking for his bacca. He had checked every room in the house with no luck and really close to losing his mind when he was suddenly embraced by furry arms.

“Mitch,” Jerome’s voice sounded in the Canadian’s ear.

Mitch’s heart leapt for joy in his chest. He turned to see Jerome smiling down at him. “Jerome,” He breathed in relief, leaning heavily again Jerome’s chest as his legs nearly gave way beneath him. 

“Whoa buddy,” Jerome soothed, picking Mitch up bridal style, “I got you.” He carried Mitch back to the bed, where he laid the Canadian down and crawled in beside him, pulling the covers over their bodies.

Mitch buried his face into the bacca’s furry chest. Jerome pulled back when he felt wetness on his fur. “Mitch why are you crying?”

“It’s my fault you were like that,” Mitch sobbed, tears streaming down his face, “If I had never wanted to fight that witch.”

“Shh-” Jerome cut Mitch off, wrapping his arms around the Canadian’s body, pulling him close. “It is not your fault Mitch. It was an accident." 

"But-” Mitch started to argue but stopped when Jerome’s lips met his.

“It. Is. Not. Your. Fault.” Jerome repeated, kissing Mitch after every word. 

Mitch smiled, snuggling against Jerome’s chest. “I’m really tired biggums,” He murmured, breathing in Jerome’s scent.

“Sleep baby,” Jerome whispered into his ear, “I’ll hold you until you wake up, just like you did with me.”


	7. How Could You? (Merome/Woofjan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheating!Mitch and Hurt!Jerome
> 
> Also, RIP Coco! You were the best at cameoing in the Minecraft Hunger Games! <3

Rob’s hand extended toward Mitch, slowly running down his arm until it reached his hand. Mitch reached up, placing his other hand on Rob’s as it slid into his open palm. Mitch patted Rob’s hand before lightly squeezing it with his other hand as they continued to watch the Vlog they had posted earlier- 

Jerome paused the video. Tears were streaming down his face. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. His Mitch, holding hands with another male, Rob of all people. He looked away from the computer screen, not being able to see what was on it anymore. He just didn’t want to believe that Mitch would do something like that. It was hard to not believe it though, not with the evidence right there on the screen.

Jerome’s fist landed on the desk as he cried out in anguish. He repeatedly brought his fists down, over and over again on the wooden desk for a few minutes before he shot a hand out, knock something, he didn’t care want, onto the floor. Within minutes the speakers to his computer, his mouse, his keyboard, his cell phone, and his headphones were all pushed roughly and were lying on the floor. Jerome turned, toppling his chair as he slid to the floor, burying his face in his hands, tears still streaming down his face as he choked back a sob.

A low whine and a nudge on his arm has him looking up to see Coco, his beloved German Shepard, standing beside him. Her ears were flattened against her head and she out another whine before crawling her way onto his lap and giving his face a quick lick.

Jerome broke down then, wrapping his arms around around Coco and started sobbing into her soft fur. He stayed like that for a long time, long after the sobs stopped, just stroking Coco’s fur. He still couldn’t believe that Mitch would do something like that to him. Didn’t Mitch love him anymore? Didn’t the Canadian feel the same for him anymore? Why was Mitch hurting him? Weren’t the two supposed to mean the world to one another?

He was drawn from his thoughts when his phone, which was lying under a stack of papers that had also been strewn across the floor, vibrated with the signal that he has received a text. He grabbed his phone and looked at the screen, his heart sinking when Mitch’s face and name popped up on the screen.

After a brief hesitation he clicked on the message to read it. ‘Hey biggums, get on so we can record some Hunger Games. Much love, Mitch’ the text message read and Jerome let out a low chuckle slip past his lips.

Much love? Yeah right. But even after being hurt so much, Jerome still found it hard to say no to Mitch. He was surprised at all when he caught himself replying and sending a text to Mitch saying, 'Yeah G. I’m coming. Just give me a few minutes. I love you too. -Pope of Power Moves, Jerome’

“You’re a fool,” Jerome whispered disgustedly to himself as he pushed himself up, slowly shooing Coco away as be began to tidy up his desk, picking his things up off the floor and setting them back on their rightful places on his desk.

He got everything set up and took several minutes to prepare himself before he logged on to Skype an began to record his thirty second episode of Hunger Games with Mitch.


	8. Anon Requested Fluff (Merome)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anon Request: u should totally write some Merome where Mitch saves Jerome from like 4 well armored people in the hunger deens and then they go home and have cuddles and kisses. uwu just a v fluffy fic ;D**

“Mitch help me please! Mitch!”

“Keep running Jerome!” Mitch screamed as he scrambled to catch up with Jerome and the four heavily armored people chasing him.

The duo was playing the Hunger Games on the Nexus. They were on the map with the many enchantment tables and were doing well until the team of four showed up. They had pounced when the duo has split up and had attacked Jerome.

“Mitch! Hurry!” Jerome called out again just as he was hit with an arrow and lost his footing, rolling in the sand he was running on.

His stone axe went flying from his hand, landing a few feet from him. He rolled over, jumping to his feet but coming face to face with the four that were chasing him.

The bacca froze up, shutting his eyes as the all lunged for him.

“Jerome!” He heard the scream of his name come from Mitch followed by the canons going off. Once. Twice. A third. And a fourth time. Slowly, Jerome opened his eyes and gasped.

Loot littered the ground all around Jerome and in the middle of it all Mitch stood breathing heavily, iron sword clutched tightly in his hand.

“Biggums, did you kill all four of them?” Jerome asked astonished.

Mitch looked at him, opening his mouth to say something but stopped when a computerized voice sounded.

“Death Match in thirty seconds.”

Jerome collected his weapon from the ground and quickly searched through the loot, picking out better armor for himself as the clock slowly ticked down to when the remaining four tributes would be teleported to spawn for the final battle. Mitch stood by, keeping a watchful eye out as Jerome did so. He hadn’t said a word.

The death match went smoothly. The two other tributes barely posed a threat to the duo and they quickly fell to them. Mitch and Jerome faced off afterward and after sizing each other up they battled, Jerome coming out as the victor when he slew Mitch. The bacca wasn’t happy with the win however because it seemed as though Mitch didn’t even try to fight him.

The two left the Hunger Games arenas after that, heading back to their tree house as night began to fall. Mitch was silent the whole way home. In fact he had not said a word since he took on and slaughtered that team of four. Jerome was starting to get worried. Normally the Canadian would be very talkative about their victory after a match but he had been silently following after Jerome. He wasn’t even looking at the road ahead. He was just following, eyes glued to the gravel road. 

“Biggums?” Jerome stopped, turning around to gaze at Mitch worriedly.

Mitch looked up surprised and looked around, “What is it Jerome?”

“You okay? You’ve been very quiet. It’s unlike you,” Jerome questioned, reaching to rub his fingers along Mitch’s cheek.

Mitch seemed to hesitate for a moment before he forced a smile, hoping it was enough to convince Jerome. “I’m fine,” he lied, “just tired.”

Jerome didn’t believe him but the bacca knew he’d get nothing else until Mitch was ready to tell him so he continued walking, letting Mitch trail behind him.

Once the two were home, Jerome went to the kitchen to grab himself food. He opened the fridge, which was stocked with all sorts of things, and dug through it until he found leftover chicken wings. He popped them in the microwave and waited for them to heat up.

Jerome turned around and noticed Mitch standing in the doorway and instantly his food was forgotten.

“G?” Jerome asked worriedly. Mitch said nothing as he walked over to Jerome and wrapped his arms around the other, resting his head against Jerome’s chest.

“Mitch?” Jerome wrapped his arms around the Canadian, pulling him tighter against his body, “Mitch what’s wrong?”

“I was so scared biggums,” Mitch whispered, hands clutching the front of Jerome’s shirt, “when they were going for you. I was so scared.”

“Mitch, what-” Jerome started to ask again in confusion but Mitch cut him off.

“They were going to kill you Jerome. I was so scared. I couldn’t let them do it. I don’t even remember what happened. I just lost it and I attacked.” Mitch said desperately, tilting his head up to look at Jerome. His amber eyes were sparkling with tears.

Jerome finally realized that Mitch was talking about that team of four. “Shhh” He whispered, wrapping his arms tighter around Mitch and nuzzling into the Canadian’s soft hair, “you saved me though. You killed them all. I am alright now.”

“Oh biggums,” Mitch cried as the tears started falling from his eyes. He buried his face into Jerome’s shirt and cried while Jerome ran a soothing hand over his back.

Jerome and Mitch stood there for a while, never letting go of one another. Finally Mitch pulled back and looked at Jerome. Jerome smiled, reaching up and wiping the tears from Mitch’s cheeks.

“I love you Mitch,” Jerome said those three little words that always warmed Mitch to his very core. He smiled, eyes lighting up with happiness.

“I love you too Jerome,” He sighed out happily as he rested his head against Jerome’s chest again, “I hope that never happens again. It was not fun.”

“Agreed,” Jerome nodded in full agreement mentally noting the names of the four individuals that he would be personally banning from the Nexus for upsetting his Mitch.


	9. Holiday Fic (Merome)

The snow crunched loudly under Jerome’s shoes as he trudged through it making his way up the walkway to Mitch’s apartment. He couldn’t explain why he was in Montreal right now because he wasn’t sure. He had the sudden urge to see the Canadian who resided in the house before him so without a bit of hesitation he had booked the next flight from New Jersey. He was standing there now, on Mitch’s doorstep, with his hand half raised toward the doorbell when he hesitated. What would Mitch think about him just showing up out of the blue like this with no warning?

It’s not like he could just come out and say, “Hey Mitch I just got the urge to see those beautiful honey amber eyes of yours.” or “I just wanted to see that smile that always did warm my day when ever it was directed at me." 

Jerome’s hand moved away from the doorbell and instead went up to comb through his hair. A large sigh escaped from his lips, forming a perfect cloud in front of him.

"What am I doing?” Jerome questioned himself, looking down at his soaked shoes as he pulled his coat closer to shield the bitterly cold wind.

He looked back at the house, giving it only a small thought before he actually reached over and rung the doorbell. He was already here so there was no use leaving without at least seeing Mitch. Jerome waited a few minutes before ringing the doorbell again, knowing that if Mitch was asleep then he’d need a few minutes to wake up.

Ten minutes ticked by, Jerome knew because he’d be counting them on his watch, and still nothing stirred in the house. It looked like Mitch was not home.

“Well this is just great,” Jerome groaned. Mitch was probably out with Mat and Rob, having a good time. Or, since it was the holidays, he could’ve went to visit his family for the weekend. Jerome kicked a bit of snow by the walkway as he turned away from the door. He was disappointed in the fact that Mitch was not home and more agitated with himself for flying all the way up here in this kind of weather. It was doubtful that he would be booking a flight back to New Jersey anytime soon since he had seen the weather forecast for Montreal and there was a large snow storm coming.

Jerome had started making his way back down the walkway, fishing his phone out to call for another taxi cab when the beam from the headlights of a car caught his attention. The car pulled into the driveway and Jerome stopped in his tracks when the door opened and he heard the familiar voice call his name,

“Jerome?”

Jerome couldn’t help but smile a big goofy grin at Mitch as he put his phone back in his pocket and greeted him, “Hey G." 

"What are you doing here Jerome?” Mitch asked, amber eyes bright with curiosity and slight surprise. 

“Well,” Jerome started, scratching his head, “I just thought that we could hang out and so I just bought a plane ticket and came on up!" 

"With a blizzard about to hit biggums?” Mitch raised an eyebrow as a chuckle left his lips, “There’s something wrong with you.”

“Nu-uh,” Jerome grinned back childishly and Mitch laughed at him and shook his head.

“Alright well come on in then” Mitch said, taking his bag of groceries from his car and walking toward the house, “And once we’re inside you can tell me the real reason you flew up here." 

Jerome smiled as Mitch rested his full honey amber stare on him as he said the last words and happily followed the Canadian into his house as the wind started to pick up as the storm moved in.


	10. Short Fic (Merome-ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power Moves Only Era. (I hated Power Moves Only) 
> 
> Not really Merome, but I tagged it as such on Tumblr. 
> 
> This is basically sad!Mitch

_“There’s no chance I’m leaving the winners circle to help him out Ryan. Pfft”_

Mitch had chuckled at it when it was first said, even smiled a bit, but now there was no smile on his face. The words that were said to him by Jerome were playing through his head repeatedly. 

The words cut deep into his soul, causing pain. 

Why did Jerome have to say things like that when they were in a Skype call with other people? He was never like that when it was just the two of them in call. What was Jerome trying to accomplish?

Mitch let out a soft sigh and pushed away from his desk. He was sure Jerome was playing and did not mean what he said but that did not stop Mitch from believing that Jerome did mean it and that made him feel down. 

Maybe Jerome would stop saying such hurtful things. Just maybe. It’s all Mitch could hope for.


	11. Merome Christmas (Merome)

_Twas the night before Christmas and in bacca forest_

Mitch was seated in between Jerome’s legs comforted by both the bacca’s warmth and the warmth coming from the fire in the fireplace. The bacca’s arms were wrapped tightly around his frame. The bacca’s head was resting on his shoulder, the fur on his cheek ticking Mitch’s own cheek as they rubbed against his skin.

The two had been to a party at the Sky Kingdom and had just returned to the tree house to spend the rest of the night in each others’ company.

Mitch let out a small content sigh, moving his gaze from the fire and to Jerome. His honey amber eyes met Jerome’s darker brown ones. Jerome smiled and leaned over, softly connecting the two’s lips in a kiss. Mitch’s lips curved up into a smile against Jerome’s as his hands moved to intertwine with the bacca’s. 

“I love you biggums,” Mitch whispered when their lips parted.

“I love you too Mitch,” Jerome whispered back, squeezing Mitch’s hand slightly. He watched Mitch turn his head back to watch the flames dance in the fireplace.

“Um Mitch..” Mitch turned his head when Jerome hesitated, an eyebrow raised in silent questioning. Jerome swallowed and continued slowly, “we’ve been together for a long long time now and we’ve grow so close to one another haven’t we?”

“Yeah biggums we have.” Mitch answered, a bit confused on what Jerome was going on about, “Why are you bringing this up now though?”

“Well,” Jerome grinned a bit, looking sheepishly at Mitch as he spoke, “According to my species customs of mating, you are my mate since we have preformed the mating ritual with one another and I have marked you.” a small blush dusted Mitch’s cheeks and Jerome chuckled before continuing, “but according to human customs we are not yet legally mates.”

Mitch’s eyes grew wide and he watched as Jerome released on of his hands to reach over and pull a small box from a hidden place. Mitch’s eyes followed the box and Jerome’s arm as it wrapped back around him. Jerome reached up with his other hand to open the box, revealing a pure diamond wedding band.

“B-Biggums,” Mitch breathed out, looking from the wedding band to Jerome and back to the band.

“I love you Mitch,” Jerome said seriously, “I want everyone to know who you belong to. Who you belong with. I learned about your human customs and well, what I am trying to ask is, will you undergo the human mating ritual with me and marry me?”

“I… Yes! Oh yes Jerome I will!” Mitch grinned, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

Jerome slipped the diamond wedding band onto Mitch finger and kissed him deeply and lovingly.


	12. Arguing (Skylox and Merome)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting is the Team Crafted House. 
> 
> One of my absolute favorite fics I've ever written.

“Well at least my boyfriend isn’t an animal!”

“Oh yeah? At least Jerome loves me more than chicken nugget butter!”

Both Jerome and Adam stuck their head out of their rooms when they heard the yelling coming from downstairs. 

Downstairs, in the living room of the house, Mitch and Ty stood facing each other. Mitch’s honey amber eyes were flaming with anger and it was mirrored in Ty’s darker brown eyes. The two were practically in each others faces. 

“At least my boyfriend doesn’t go into heat!” Ty growled.

“And at least mine doesn’t have to bend down two feet to kiss me,” Mitch growled back.

Ty let out a small gasp before gripping the front of Mitch’s shirt and demanding, “You take that back!”

“Why don’t you make me shorty!” Mitch retorted, pushing Ty away from him.

“Hey!” Adam’s called made the Mitch and Ty pause as he came down the stairs with Jerome trailing right after him. The two went over to there boyfriends, wrapping them each in their arms. 

“What’s all this about biggums?” Jerome asked in concern when Mitch buried his face in the bacca’s fur.

“Ty what has gotten into you?” Adam likewise asked when Ty hung his head.

“He started it,” Both Ty and Mitch said at the same time, each pointing to the other.

Adam and Jerome shared a knowing glance with one another and nodded in a silent agreement.

“Come on Ty,” Adam whispered into the brunet’s ear as he slowly guided him to the stairs, “Let’s go to my room and you can tell me what happened.”

At the same time Jerome lifted Mitch up bridal style and headed for the outside garden. 

Upstairs Adam lead Ty to the bed and sat him down, kneeling down so he could look up into the brunet’s now tear filled eyes. 

“Tell me what happened Ty,” Adam said soothingly, brushing Ty’s hair from his face and offering a small smile.

“Mitch said that you loved butter more than me and that you had to bend down two feet just to kiss me.” Ty explained in a hushed whisper, turning his head away.

Adam tsked and moved his hands under Ty’s chin, turning his face back, “You know better than to believe that Ty. I love you more than anything in the world.” Adam leaned and softly connected his lips to Ty’s in a brief kiss before he asked, “Why were you two even fighting in the first place?”

Ty gave a small shrug. He really couldn’t remember why they had started fighting. It was just one of those things that lead to other things.

Meanwhile in the garden, Jerome was sitting on a bench with Mitch seated in him lap. Mitch still had his face buried in Jerome’s fur. Jerome was stroking through his hair and softly nuzzling his cheek.

“Mitch,” Jerome whispered in his ear, “what happened back there?”

“I don’t know G but Ty had no right to call you an animal nor make fun of your mating season,” Mitch murmured into Jerome’s fur. 

“Hey,” Jerome hooked a hand under Mitch’s chin and forced him to lean back so he could see Mitch’s face. Jerome bent his head, connecting their lips in a kiss.

Mitch moaned lowly, wrapping his arms around Jerome’s neck. When Jerome pulled back Mitch whined.

“Don’t you think you owe Ty an apology for saying what you said to him?” Jerome asked, reaching up to slowly stroke Mitch’s cheek.

“Mmmm, yeah I do biggums,” Mitch nodded, hesitating for a moment before asking shyly, “Will you come with me?”

Jerome smiled, “You know I will.”

~~~

A knock sounded on Adam’s door. Adam unwound his arms from Ty and moved off to the bed, going to the door and opening it. Mitch stood nervously in the door way, with Jerome right behind him.

“Come on in you two,” Adam stepped back, allowing the two to walk into the room. 

Ty looked up from his spot on the bed, tensing when he spotted Mitch. Adam rejoined him on the bed and nudged him gently. 

“I… I..” Ty started to say hesitantly but was cut off when Mitch blabbered out,

“I’m sorry about what I said Ty. I didn’t mean it.”

Ty blinked up at the Canadian but for smiling, “And I didn’t mean what I said about Jerome. I am sorry as well.”

“We cool then G?” Mitch smiled, extending his hand toward Ty and Ty took it, nodding,

“We’re cool." 

"But just for the record, my boyfriend has yours beaten in the Hunger Games any day,” Mitch grinned mischievously. 

“You wanna bet?” Ty grinned back.

Both Adam and Jerome groaned out and before the two could start again, Jerome threw Mitch over his shoulder and hauled the now laughing Canadian out of the bedroom and to their own.


	13. Nightmare (Merome)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Headcannon: What if Jerome doesn’t really have nightmares all that much but one night he does have a nightmare centering around him losing Mitch and when he wakes up from the nightmare he just sort of goes into automatic protection mode, which ends up waking Mitch up and then the two just sort of end up sitting on the bed with Jerome holding Mitch in his lap, refusing to let the other go???**

_Something just didn’t feel right to Jerome as he made his way back to his and Mitch’s tree house. The bacca quickened his steps when the familiar tree came into view, almost sprinting his way up the stairs. He stopped, immediately becoming alert when he made it to the top and noticed that the door was standing wide open. Gripping Betty tighter in his hand, Jerome advanced into the house._

_None of the objects seemed out of place, everything was just how he remember it being before he had left. There was one thing that was missing though; Mitch._

_“Mitch?” Jerome called, ears alert for the sound of the Canadian’s footsteps on the wooden floors or an answering call._

_Nothing sounded. Jerome grew worried and made his way into the hallway, moving stealthily. He grew closer to the bedroom that the two shared. His nose twitched when he picked up the very familiar metallic scent of fresh blood._

_Throwing his caution to the wind, Jerome rushed forward, pushing through the door of the two’s bedroom and froze. Betty clattered to the floor and an anguished howl sounded from Jerome’s mouth._

_On the bed, in a puddle of his own blood, was Mitch._

—–

Jerome’s eyes flew open and he immediately shot up. His breathing was ragged and he was sweating. His eyes darted around the room wildly before coming to a rest on Mitch, who was curled in the bed next to him. Jerome tensed, leaning down over the Canadian, watching him. Jerome relaxed slightly when his eyes caught the movement of Mitch’s chest as he breathed.

The bacca was very uneasy. His senses were all on high alert for anything that could be dangerous. His nerves were also still not settled from his nightmare. He slowly moved out from under the covers and stood, walking to the wall and retrieving Betty from her spot on the wall.

Jerome opened the door to the bedroom, stepping out into the hall. He had to make sure Mitch was safe. He checked the whole house for any signs of intruders and once satisfied that it was safe, he returned to the bedroom. He was putting Betty back on the wall when he heard the bed squeak.

“…Jerome?” Mitch was sitting up and rubbing his eyes sleepily. He blinked in confusion when the bacca turned and just looked at him with a look of pure adoration and slight relief, “What’s the matter biggums?”

Jerome walked back over to the bed, crawling onto it once he got there. He pushed the pillows up, creating a cushion against the headboard before sitting, pulling Mitch into his lap, and leaning against it.

“Biggums?” Mitch asked in absolute confusion, trying to lean back but was stopped when Jerome’s arms wrapped around him in a very protective manner.

“Go back to sleep Mitch,” Jerome murmured, “Everything is okay now.”

“Jerome,” Mitch sighed but relented and rested his head against the bacca’s shoulder and ran his fingers through the bacca’s fur. He felt Jerome reach forward with one hand and pull the covers over their bodies. He leaned up, placing a small kiss to Jerome’s cheek before murmuring sleepily, “Promise you’ll tell me what this is about in the morning?”

“Maybe,” Jerome’s chest rumbled as he answered.

“Meanie,” Mitch mumbled as his eyes slipped closed and he went back to sleep. 

Jerome continued to hold Mitch the whole night, not letting the Canadian go. He kept watch over his mate, as the last visions of his nightmare disappeared from his mind.


	14. Sappy Fluff (Merome)

The tree house was dimly lit by the candles that had been placed all around the house. Soft music was playing in the background, it’s slow sound flowing all throughout the house, giving it a very romantic feel.

In the kitchen there was two empty plates still sitting on the table, two of the chairs were pushed back and left there. Lying just outside the kitchen was a red and black checkered hoodie where it had been pulled off and carelessly discarded.

In the bedroom the two lovers stood. Their bodies were pressed closed together, their lips locked in a slow passionate kiss as they swayed to the soft hum of the music.

Jerome’s arms were wrapped around Mitch. Mitch’s arms were wrapped around Jerome’s neck. They pulled back from their kiss, smiles instantly appearing on their faces. Mitch’s honey amber eyes sparkled with love as they gazed up into Jerome’s darker brown ones, which were gazing back at Mitch with the same amount of love in them.

“I love you Mitch,” Jerome purred adoringly as he reached up, placing a hand on the Canadian’s cheek and lightly started to stroke the skin.

“I love you too Jerome,” Mitch breathed happily as he leaned into Jerome’s touch and reached his hand out to tangle his fingers with Jerome’s other hand.

The two connected their lips again as they continued to sway to the music.


	15. Alternate Universe Prompt (Merome)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt: Jerome is a bacca. Baccas are slaves to humans. Mitch is Jerome's "Master" but they are in love instead.**

It was a random town in a random part of the world that the two just happened to be traveling through. Just the human, his bacca, and their weapons. The townspeople were quite interested in the pair. Many of them had never seen a bacca slave before and so they all gathered around, looking and commenting as the duo made their way through town, heading for the closest inn they could find.

For you see, baccas were slaves to humans. They were used by their masters as their masters saw fit and discarded by their masters once their usefulness had run out. That’s how it normally worked anyway. Of course this was totally not the case when it came to this particular human and bacca.

“Greeting bounty hunter,” the owner of the hotel greeted when the human and bacca entered his hotel.

The human cocked an eyebrow and replied in a smooth voice, “Bounty hunter? You automatically assume I am one?”

The hotel owner just chuckled, “You cannot fool me stranger. I know a bounty hunter when I see one. We’ve had plenty come through here.” 

The human let out his own chuckle as he moved to the desk, his bacca following closely behind him. “Ah well then you know what I wish then.” he said, eying the hotel owner as he pulled out money from his pocket, “a room for a couple of nights.” 

“Yes sir.” the hotel owner gladly smiled, walking behind his counter, “Would you also wish to rent out a cage for your animal?”

The bacca behind the human tensed, a low growl sounding in the back of his throat as his dark brown eyes bore holes into the hotel owner. The look alone was enough to make the owner take a step back.

“That will not be necessary as the bacca will be staying in the room with me.” the human said, throwing the money on the counter and reaching for the keys that the hotel owner had set out. He paused momentarily to cast his amber eyes at the hotel owner, murmuring darkly, “And don’t call him an animal again or I will not save you when he attacks.”

“Y-Yes sir,” the hotel owner managed to stutter out as the human and bacca walked towards the stairs and to their room.

Once inside the room the bacca threw his stuff down and let out a growl of annoyance, “Damn these people. Looking at me like I’m some kind of animal!”

“Well you kind of are an animal Jerome,” came the amused reply from across the room, where the human had set his stuff and was looking back at the bacca with amusement glistening in his amber eyes.

“You know what I mean Mitch!” Jerome exclaimed.

“I know I know,” Mitch held his hands up, indicating defeat. When Jerome busied himself with unpacking his supplies, Mitch settled himself on the one bed in the room and pulled out his bounty book.

They were heading toward an area where a couple of high bountied criminals were rumored to be hiding out. Their goal was to kill the criminals and collect the money on their heads. 

Mitch was reading the information on the criminals that was written in the bounty book when he felt the bed dip. A smile appeared when strong arms wrapped around his waist and warm breath fanned across his ear.

“Jerome,” Mitch murmured, leaning against the bacca gratefully.

“Hmmm,” the bacca almost purred back as his lips met Mitch’s neck.

Mitch leaned back further into Jerome, reaching a hand up to thread it in Jerome’s fur. His eyes slipped closed and a small hum of content left his lips.

Jerome’s hands move, slowly rubbing across Mitch’s clothed chest and stomach. 

“Mhm Jerome,” Mitch sighed, grabbing the bacca’s wrists to stop him, “I would love to let you continue and I hate to stop you but we have a job to do.”

A small whine left Jerome’s lips. Mitch turned, resting his amber gaze on the now pouting bacca. He smiled,

“Don’t worry Jerome, we can make it up after we have collected the money from the bounties.”

“Promise?” Jerome asked, giving Mitch a toothy grin.

Mitch chuckled and nodded, leaning up to give Jerome a slow kiss.

“I’ll hold you to it then, Master,” Jerome murmured against Mitch’s lips.

Mitch’s rich laughter filled the room.

The two went on that night and collected their bounties, quickly dispatching the men they went after. Then in that same hotel, with money now filling their pockets, Jerome made sure Mitch lived up to his promise.


	16. New Mitch (Merome and Jerome/GoldSolace)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic came about because some members of the fandom got confused and thought that a picture of Brice(GoldSolace) was actually Mitch.

The pen slowly glided along the surface of the tablet, drawing out the figure on the computer screen. Brice moved his hand, slowing bringing the pen around to complete the sketch. On the screen, the line formed and when Brice lifted his hand, a sketch of Mitch’s Minecraft skin was visible on the screen.

All was quiet in the house since the other members, except for Jerome who was currently sleeping upstairs, had gone out on the town. Brice had taken the opportunity to get some work done. He leaned back, stretching his arms over his head, enjoying the hot air from the heater as it brushed over his bare skin.

He had picked back up his tablet pen and was drawing the outline of his drawing when Jerome came down the stairs.

“Good nap?” Brice asked casually, not talking his eyes off of his work as Jerome passed him on his way to the kitchen.

“I’d say it was pretty powerful,” Jerome answered from the kitchen.

Brice chuckled, shaking his head as he continued to work on his Mitch drawing. Jerome returned minutes later with a mug filled with coffee. He walked over to Brice, careful to cradle his coffee tightly because he knew how the artist felt about liquids close to his tablet.

“So whatcha working on?” Jerome asked peaking curiously at the screen.

“New thumbnail for Hunger Games episode 300” Brice answered as he continued to work, starting to add the base colors to the drawing, “I figured I’d go ahead and start on it.”

“Mmm,” Jerome hummed out as he took a drink of his coffee, “Well I’m sure Mitch would be very happy about that,” he paused and looked around, “By the way do you know where Mitch is? When I woke up he was gone.”

Brice hide his smile. It was no secret that Mitch and Jerome often slept together, sneaking into each others rooms when they thought that everyone in the house was asleep. “He went out with the others,” Brice explained, “I think they were going to party or something." 

"Oh great,” Jerome sighed, sounding a bit more sarcastic that he meant too.

Brice turned to glance at him, raising an eyebrow in a silent question. Jerome blushed a bit and looked away. 

“So do you know when they’re coming back?” Jerome asked, trying to sound casual but really failing to do so.

“They didn’t say,” Brice turned back to the computer, hiding his smirk. He heard Jerome let out a soft groan at his answer. He picked up his tablet pen and started to add the final colors to the drawing. He was nearly done with it when arms suddenly wrapped around him, causing him to drop his pen.

“Jerome, what are you- ah” Brice tried to yell but broke off as hot breath fanned across his neck, sending involuntary shudders through his body.

“You know,” Jerome growled into his ear, “you and Mitch aren’t all that different. You both are pretty ripped although I will admit you are more so. That tan skin of yours is also very inciting at the moment, not gonna lie.”

“Jerome, what the hell?” Brice interrupted, his blue eyes wide with surprise.

“Well… ” Jerome murmured into Brice’s ear, tightening his arms around the other, “I could try to explain but I don’t think I will. All I’m gonna ask is, just for right now, would you like to be the new Mitch?”

Brice stood then, tearing himself away from Jerome and backing up. “What did you just say?” He choked out in surprise.

“You heard me,” Jerome smirked, stalking toward Brice.

He backed the Australian up against the wall and pinned him there. 

“Jerome I don’t really think you should be doing-” Brice tried to explain but he was cut off when Jerome’s lips sealed over his in a rough kiss.

—

The two slumped against the wall, stilling panting from the afterglow of the rough sex they had just had. Jerome had a satisfied smile on his face as he rested his forehead against the wall. Brice was trying to even out his breathing. 

“So how did you like being the new Mitch?” Jerome asked, tilting his head to look at Brice’s face.

“Better question, how in the world does the original Mitch handle you?” the Australian countered, his bright blue eyes opening slightly to gaze at Jerome.

A chuckle escaped Jerome’s lips as he pulled back.

Suddenly head lights flashed in the windows of the house and the sound of a vehicle pulling into the drive was heard. Both Brice and Jerome froze. The guys were back!

“Bathroom!” Jerome hissed urgently.

He and Brice raced up the stairs and sealed themselves in two of the bathrooms in the house. Unfortunately in their haste, they forgot about their clothes, which were still strewn across the room.

Jerome and Brice both realized their forgotten clothing right about the same time as when they heard a very loud and very angry yell from one Mitchell Hughes from downstairs.

**“JEROME!!!!!!”**

Needless to say, Jerome was in very deep trouble and so was Brice.


	17. New Mitch (Merome and Jerome/GoldSolace) [SMUT]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I wrote the Smut part of this separate. I just did. LOL Part 2 I guess. 
> 
> This was six years ago.

“Jerome I don’t really think you should be doing-” Brice tried to explain but he was cut off when Jerome’s lips sealed over his in a rough kiss.

Brice groaned into the kiss. His hands gripped Jerome’s shirt as Jerome pressed against his body. The American gave no mercy as he worked his tongue between the Australian’s lips, deepening the kiss. Brice’s grip tightened as Jerome ravished his mouth and he was left gulping for air when Jerome finally pulled away. 

Jerome smirked, leaning in again but this time tilting his head to kiss at Brice’s neck. He moved across to the Australian’s shoulder, continuing to trail kisses along his skin.

“Jerome,” Brice panted out in his rich Australian accent, “please, we shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Do you really want me to stop?” Jerome smirked against Brice’s skin as one of his legs rubbed against the front of the Australian’s jeans, causing him to groan out, “Because it looks like you’re enjoying yourself.”

“That’s not, ah!” Brice tried to say but cut himself off when Jerome’s mouth closed over one of his exposed nipples. Jerome’s mouth teased him while his hands slowly started to unbutton Brice’s pants. Jerome traveled back up Brice’s body once the pants were unbuttoned, bringing their mouths together again.

Jerome’s hands went to Brice’s hips, holding him steady as he rocked into him, swallowing the groans that left Brice’s throat.

“I think it’s time to stop playing and get down to the good part don’t you Brice?” Jerome panted when he pulled back, leaving Brice once again gasping for air. His hands slid Brice’s pants and underwear off, letting them fall to the floor. When Brice stepped out of them, Jerome kicked them away from the two.

Jerome lifted two fingers up to trace over Brice’s lips.

“Open up Brice,” he growled and the Australian obeyed, parting his lips to allow Jerome’s fingers inside his mouth. He sucked on the digits, coating them with saliva. When Jerome deemed it enough, he withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his mouth as he trailed the wet digits south, around Brice’s back.

He circled his fingers around Brice’s entrance before slowly pushing one in. Brice groaned into Jerome’s mouth at the intrusion. Jerome moved his finger in and out of the other for a moment before adding a second digit. Brice moaned out, breaking the kiss as Jerome scissored his fingers.

“You like this don’t you?” Jerome purred into the Australian’s ear, adding a third finger.

Brice could only whimper in response as small sparks of pleasure sparked through his body. His head fell against the wall and a loud moan slipped from his throat when Jerome thrust his fingers and rubbed across the bundle of nerves within Brice that sent white hot please shooting through his veins.

A smile spread across Jerome’s face as he continued to rub his fingers against those bundle of nerves, causing Brice to writhe in pleasure.

Brice was gasping from the pleasure that was near about blinding him. The coil in his stomach was slowly unwinding itself, ready to come completely undone, however, before it could Jerome withdrew him fingers, leaving Brice to whine out in complaint.

Jerome stepped back, enough to pull his shirt over his head and fling it somewhere across the room. He unbuttoned his pants, pushing them along with his boxers down before kicking them away. He moved back to Brice, capturing the others mouth in a kiss and grinding his hips against Brice’s.

Brice moaned into the kiss, grinding his hips back against Jerome. The friction against their members caused small moans and groans to leave their mouths.

“Wrap your legs around me,” Jerome ordered as he pulled back a bit.

Brice did as he was told and wrapped his legs around Jerome’s waist, his back coming to rest fully against the wall that Jerome had pinned him against.

“Ready?” Jerome asked huskily, positioning himself.

“Just get on with it mate,” Brice panted, bracing his arms on Jerome’s shoulders.

In one smooth thrust, Jerome buried himself into Brice. The Australian’s head cracked against the wall as he let out a loud moan. The sensation of being filled so suddenly with no warning was overpowering. Waves of pleasure and some slight pain washed over Brice and he gripped Jerome’s shoulders, his blunt nails leaving marks.

Jerome waited only a few minutes for Brice to adjust before he started to move. He set a very fast, rough pace of pulling out and slamming back in. With each thrust, pleasure erupted up Brice’s spine, driving him crazy and had him a moaning mess.

“Ah!” Brice nearly screamed out when Jerome suddenly changed angles and brushed against his sweet spot.

“You like that doncha Bricey?” Jerome growled into Brice’s ear, rolling his hips teasingly.

“Yesss,” Brice hissed out, wrapping his arms around Jerome’s neck.

Jerome quickened his pace, hitting Brice’s sweet spot repeatedly over and over again. His hand slipped between their bodies to take hold of Brice’s length and stoke it in time with his thrusts.

“I-I’m c-close,” Brice gasped out suddenly.

“Come for me then Bricey,” Jerome nearly purred in Brice’s ear.

Brice tensed, moaning out as his seed painted his and Jerome’s stomachs. Jerome continued to thrust unto Brice’s heat, managing four more rough thrusts before he tensed and groaned out, filling the Australian. Brice gave a small whimper as he was filled.


	18. New Mitch (Merome and Jerome/GoldSolace) [Sequel]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3????!!! LOL

Jerome groaned shifting for what felt like the hundredth time on the couch, trying to find a comfortable position. It was close to midnight and Jerome had yet to fall asleep.

It had been three days since the whole thing with Brice and Mitch was still mad about it and refused to let Jerome near him. In those short three days though, Jerome had learned exactly how frightening the Canadian could be.

Giving up on finding a suitable position to sleep, Jerome got up and started roaming the house. He wasn’t really paying attention to where he was going, but he honestly wasn’t surprised when his found himself in front of his and Mitch’s, well mostly Mitch’s now, bedroom door. He let out a long sigh. Why did he have to do what he did? What the hell was he thinking? Oh right he wasn’t. Jerome rolled his eyes at himself as he slid down the wall and sat just outside the door.

He couldn’t hear Mitch moving around in nor could he hear the click of the mouse that would indicate Mitch was on the computer so he guessed the Canadian was already in bed.

’Yeah alone because you had to be a dirty stinking bacca,’ Jerome’s mind screamed at him and for once he had to agree. He pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, resting his head on his arms.

He must’ve fallen asleep because he was awoken by the sound of a door opening and a gasp of, “What the heck?” from a very familiar voice.

Jerome raised his head and looked up. The door to the bedroom was open and Mitch was standing in the hall. His honey amber eyes were staring at Jerome, faint surprise written on his face.

“Hey Mitch,” Jerome managed to smile in his still half asleep state.

“Jerome what are you doing outside my door?” Mitch asked, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

“Couldn’t sleep. Missed you. Started roaming the house. Ended up here. Wanted to sleep close to you. I’m stupid for what I did Mitch,” Jerome murmured sleepily.

Mitch stood still for a few moments before letting out a sigh and extending his hand to Jerome. “Come on,” He said.

“Hmm?” Jerome looked confusedly at Mitch’s hand.

“I can’t let you sleep out here in the hall all night. Come on, let’s go to bed.” Mitch explained, his eyes softening. Jerome gripped Mitch’s hand and pulled himself up. He followed the Canadian into the bedroom and crawled into bed. Once Mitch was back in bed, Jerome wrapped his arms around him and snuggled close.

“I love you Mitch,” Jerome whispered, “I love you so much. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Mitch wrapped his arms around Jerome, softly meeting his lips to the other. He pulled back and gave a small smile before whispering back, “I know. I know you’re sorry. And I love you too. We’ll discuss how you’re not going to ever do what you did again in the morning. But for right now let’s both get some a good nights sleep eh?"


	19. Hike (Merome)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **OTP Prompt: Imagine you OTP staying in a cabin in the middle of the woods together. They decided to go on a nice hike in the woods but it started to rain and they both got soaking wet. Once they arrive inside, they meant to just take a shower together to rinse the mud off themselves but end up making love in front of the fireplace.**

The door to the cabin burst open and Mitch and Jerome came tumbling in laughing. It was pouring outside and the two were soaking wet and muddy from having run all the way back. 

“Nah biggums don’t worry it won’t rain, trust me I’m never wrong about things like this. You’re a dirty stinking bacca Jerome,” Mitch mocked laughing as he poked Jerome in the shoulder.

Jerome grinned at Mitch before shaking, splattering water droplets from his fur further wetting Mitch.

Mitch tackled Jerome and they fell on the floor laughing. They stayed there for a few minuted before Jerome suggested,

“We should take a shower and get out of these wet clothes. Don’t wanna get sick yeah.”

“Mhmm,” Mitch agreed, pushing himself up.

The two showered, cleaning the mud off of themselves then went to the living room where a fireplace was. Jerome stacked wood in the fireplace before lighting it and they stretched out in from of it.

“Mmm this is comfortable, ” Mitch murmured his head resting against Jerome’s chest as his fingers played with the tie on the robe the bacca was wearing.

“Yeah it is,” Jerome agreed, his fingers slowly running through Mitch’s soft hair. 

Mitch looked up at Jerome, the light from the fire illuminating his face and making his amber eyes shine. Jerome couldn’t help a small smile as he leaned his head down to softly connect his lips to the Canadian’s. 

Mitch picked himself up so he could deepen the kiss. Jerome’s arms wrapped around him, drawing him closer. It wasn’t long that the robes started to slide off their bodies. Mitch was on his back in seconds in front of the fireplace with Jerome hovering over him, a look of pure adoration on the bacca’s face. A look that was mirrored by Mitch himself.


	20. Never Stops (Merome)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **OTP Prompt: Imagine your OTP cuddling on a couch while a massive blizzard rages on outside.**

It wasn’t very often that Bacca Forest got snow. In fact it happened only once every three or four winters. This just happened to be one of those winters that it had decided to snow. And snow it did. The entire Sky Kingdom as well as Bacca Forest were covered in snow. And more of it was coming down, falling fast and hard from the gray clouds overhead.

Of course the falling snow didn’t affect Mitch or Jerome at all. Mitch’s Canadian origins made him immune to the snow and Jerome’s winter coat had come in, making him unaffected by the coldness that the snow brought. The two were in their tree house, curled on the couch, wrapped in each others’ arms. The tv was playing some random channel that they had switched to after finding nothing else was on.

“Mitch?” Jerome murmured sleepily leaning forward to nuzzle into Mitch’s hair.

“Hmm?” Mitch turned his head slightly to rest his honey amber gaze on Jerome, eyebrows raised in question.

“Think it’s gonna stop snowing any time soon?”

Mitch turned so he could look out the window, where the snow was still heavily falling with no sign of stopping. He turned back to Jerome with a smile, “I don’t think so.”

Jerome let out a small sigh of content and snuggled closer to Mitch, “Good.”

“That’s good because?” It was Mitch’s turn to ask.

Jerome cracked an eye open, flashing a toothy grin at the Canadian. “Because,” He purred, “we don’t have to move if it’s still snowing outside.”

Soft laughed sounded from Mitch as he turned over and moves closer to Jerome until their foreheads were touch and they were staring into each others’ eyes. “I like that,” He smiled, leaning in to kiss Jerome.

Jerome happily kissed back, running his fingers across Mitch’s cheeks.

“Oooh I hope it never stops snowing,” the bacca murmured when they pulled apart and were staring at one another, gazes full of love and admiration.


	21. Eat You Up (Merome) (Slight NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **OTP Prompt: Imagine your OTP kissing in a private area with the door unlocked, and person A begins to unzipper/unbutton/rip/whatever Person B’s shirt, and one of their mutual friends walks through the unlocked door.**

Mitch was shoved against the hard stone wall as Jerome’s lips moved against his. The Canadian’s arms were wound around Jerome’s neck as the bacca slowly ground against him.

“You look so good,” Jerome growled into Mitch’s ear, moving down to kiss a particularly sensitive spot on his neck, “I could just eat you up.”

“Why don’t you then b-biggums?” Mitch asked, his breath hitching when Jerome started suckling on his neck.

“Mmm I plan on it,” Jerome smiled, his hands reaching up and slowly pulling down the zipper to Mitch’s checkered hoodie.

Mitch was pulled forward just long enough for Jerome to pull off his hoodie and t-shirt and drop them on the stone floor. He was pressed back against the wall, stifling a gasp when his bare back touched the cold wall.

Jerome chuckled as he leaned down beginning to slowly trail kisses across Mitch’s shoulder as his hands slowly slid up and down Mitch’s sides.

The two were interrupted when they heard a loud exclamation from the other side of the large room. 

“What the hell?!”

Jerome turned and Mitch looked over the bacca’s shoulder to see Turqmelon standing right inside the portal, looking very agitated.

“Hey Turq.” Jerome flashed a sheepish, toothy grin at the Admin.

“Don’t ‘hey Turq’ me,” Turq growled, folding his arms over his chest, “How many times to I have to keep telling you two that the Nexus is not your personal sex place?”

“Never enough,” Mitch spoke up, flashing a smirk of his own at Turq when the other glared at him.

“You two horny teenagers need to go get a fucking room,” Turq scowled throwing out his hands, “You’re in the main lobby to Battle Dome. Players are wanting to play this. They can’t because you two have the portal closed! This is costing us boys! And I will not allow it! Now out!” He pointed to the portal when he issued the order.

Mitch and Jerome exchanged a brief glance with one another before looking back at Turq, smiling evilly at the Admin.

“Nexus!” Mitch called out “Issue order, 'banhammer’ to Mr. Turqmelon for time duration of three hours.”

“Mitch! Don’t you da-” Turq was in the process of screaming at the Canadian when he was struck by lightning and disappeared.

“Order 'banhammer’ successfully administered to Turqmelon for time duration of three hours, BajanCanadian” a computerized voice sounded overhead.

“Thank you Nexus. Would you inform all mods online and when they get on to not undo the order please?” Mitch ordered, smiling when his eyes met Jerome’s.

“Affirmative BajanCanadian, all mods will be informed” the computerized voice sounded again.

Jerome’s hands rested on Mitch’s hips, his face hovering mere inches from Mitch’s. He kissed Mitch briefly before murmuring, “Now where were we?" 

Mitch wrapped his arms back around the bacca’s neck, pulling him closer. "I do believe you were eating me up,” the Canadian answered, earning a smirk from Jerome.

“Oh yeah I remember now.”


	22. Eat You Up (Merome) (Slight NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **OTP Prompt: Imagine your OTP kissing in a private area with the door unlocked, and person A begins to unzipper/unbutton/rip/whatever Person B’s shirt, and one of their mutual friends walks through the unlocked door.**

Mitch was shoved against the hard stone wall as Jerome’s lips moved against his. The Canadian’s arms were wound around Jerome’s neck as the bacca slowly ground against him.

“You look so good,” Jerome growled into Mitch’s ear, moving down to kiss a particularly sensitive spot on his neck, “I could just eat you up.”

“Why don’t you then b-biggums?” Mitch asked, his breath hitching when Jerome started suckling on his neck.

“Mmm I plan on it,” Jerome smiled, his hands reaching up and slowly pulling down the zipper to Mitch’s checkered hoodie.

Mitch was pulled forward just long enough for Jerome to pull off his hoodie and t-shirt and drop them on the stone floor. He was pressed back against the wall, stifling a gasp when his bare back touched the cold wall.

Jerome chuckled as he leaned down beginning to slowly trail kisses across Mitch’s shoulder as his hands slowly slid up and down Mitch’s sides.

The two were interrupted when they heard a loud exclamation from the other side of the large room. 

“What the hell?!”

Jerome turned and Mitch looked over the bacca’s shoulder to see Turqmelon standing right inside the portal, looking very agitated.

“Hey Turq.” Jerome flashed a sheepish, toothy grin at the Admin.

“Don’t ‘hey Turq’ me,” Turq growled, folding his arms over his chest, “How many times to I have to keep telling you two that the Nexus is not your personal sex place?”

“Never enough,” Mitch spoke up, flashing a smirk of his own at Turq when the other glared at him.

“You two horny teenagers need to go get a fucking room,” Turq scowled throwing out his hands, “You’re in the main lobby to Battle Dome. Players are wanting to play this. They can’t because you two have the portal closed! This is costing us boys! And I will not allow it! Now out!” He pointed to the portal when he issued the order.

Mitch and Jerome exchanged a brief glance with one another before looking back at Turq, smiling evilly at the Admin.

“Nexus!” Mitch called out “Issue order, 'banhammer’ to Mr. Turqmelon for time duration of three hours.”

“Mitch! Don’t you da-” Turq was in the process of screaming at the Canadian when he was struck by lightning and disappeared.

“Order 'banhammer’ successfully administered to Turqmelon for time duration of three hours, BajanCanadian” a computerized voice sounded overhead.

“Thank you Nexus. Would you inform all mods online and when they get on to not undo the order please?” Mitch ordered, smiling when his eyes met Jerome’s.

“Affirmative BajanCanadian, all mods will be informed” the computerized voice sounded again.

Jerome’s hands rested on Mitch’s hips, his face hovering mere inches from Mitch’s. He kissed Mitch briefly before murmuring, “Now where were we?" 

Mitch wrapped his arms back around the bacca’s neck, pulling him closer. "I do believe you were eating me up,” the Canadian answered, earning a smirk from Jerome.

“Oh yeah I remember now.”


	23. Crazy Night (Merome) (Slightly NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **OTP Prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP coming home from work/the store/etc. and finding person B lying on the bed seductively, wearing a lacy bra, silk stockings, and silk panties (regardless of their gender).**

“Mitch I’m home!” The door to the tree house opened an Jerome walked in, calling out. The bacca had just gotten home from a late night Hunger Games match. Mitch had not wanted to go, choosing to stay at home instead.

“Mitch?” Jerome called again when nothing sounded in the house. The bacca reached for the diamond axo that was strapped on his back, gripping it in his hand as he made his way through the house. The kitchen and living room were empty. Jerome moved down the hall, coming to the closed bedroom door. Slowly he pushed the door open and gasped, his eyes widening when he saw the sight before him.

Sitting on the bed, wearing a pretty red and black lace bra and matching panties was Mitch. The Canadian had a smile on his face, his amber eyes burning into Jerome.

“Hello big boy,” he spoke, his voice soft and smooth as his hand ran over the top of the bed sheets before asking in french, “Êtes-vous prêt pour une nuit de folie?”

A shudder went through Jerome involuntarily. He always found it sexy when Mitch spoke french and the other often did so to tease him.

Betty was set aside and Jerome crossed the room in long strides. He was on Mitch in an instant, pushing the Canadian down and sealing his lips in a passionate kiss. Mitch’s lips parted willingly, allowing Jerome’s tongue to slip into his mouth. Their tongues battled while their bodies slid against each other. Mitch submitted easily, smiling with Jerome pulled away to hover over him, eyes taking in every bit of his clothing as well as his bare skin.

“You like?” Mitch asked, batting his eyebrows at the bacca.

“Mmm I like it,” Jerome smirked, hands running over the lace garments, “though I think they are in for one crazy night, don’t you?”

Mitch laughed and nodded, “Yeah one crazy night. Now hurry up. Your too slow." 

Jerome chuckled before leaning back in to give Mitch what he wanted, one crazy sex filled night.


	24. Not Going to Team? (Merome BROTP)

_**Survival Games match will commence in 30 seconds** _

Jerome watched the tributes, eyes raking over the lobby. The scent of nervous fear hung in the air. Jerome sized up the competition from where he was perched high above their heads. His dark brown gaze fell on one tribute in particular. This tribute with light brown hair, sharp observant amber eyes in the red and black checkered hoodie didn’t act like the others. He was more confident, standing proudly as the clock ticked down.

Jerome smiled as the clock ticked down from ten. Something was telling him that this would be an exciting match.

-

All tributes were teleported to the starting platforms and the starting clock started ticking down. Crates were dropped at spawn just as the clock reached zero.

**The Hunger Games had begun**

As most of the tributes raced for spawn, Jerome ran the opposite way. He reached a wooded area right as bolt of lightning flash overhead and words rang out.

**BajanCanadian has killed the first tribute**

Jerome couldn’t help the small smile of victory for the Canadian as he pulled a stone axe, diamond, and chain chest piece from a crate he’d found. He instantly became focused when he laid eyes on a tribute wondering through the trees.

It was time to hunt.

-

Jerome was decked out in full chain armor and had his beloved diamond axe, whom he named Betty, in his hands by the time that the count for death match started.

Jerome checked the player list, happy to see that only himself and the BajanCanadian guy were the only two left. He figured up that both he and the Canadian were responsible for the slaughter of the other tributes. This meant that the Canadian was just as a seasoned vet as Jerome himself was.

**30 seconds until Death Match**

“This is going to be interesting,” Jerome murmured to himself as he prepared to be teleported to the arena.

When he was teleported, he immediately sized up the Canadian. The Canadian was well armored with a diamond sword in his hand. Jerome could see that the other was sizing him up too.

“Hi,” Jerome called out in greeting. His greeting was cut off when an arrow embedded itself in his shoulder. He winced in pain, gritting his teeth. He watched the Canadian sprint toward him and acted fast. He gripped the arrow, pulling it out of his shoulder as he brought Betty up, barely managing to block the downward swing of the sword. 

The two were so close to each other. Jerome could see the slight frown form on the Canadian’s face just as the Canadian pulled back and with lightning speed, cut Jerome down. His whole world flashed red and pain shot through his body as he was teleported back to the tribute lobby as the voice sounded overhead again.

**BajanCanadian is the winner**

Jerome huffed as he and the other tributes were teleported back to the main hub of the server. He looked around but failed to see the one named BajanCanadian any where. He really wanted to know more about that guy. 

-

It wasn’t long before Jerome got his opportunity. He had just returned to the Survival Game servers when he spotted the BajanCanadian. The guy was scanning the games written on the signs. He walked up and tapped the Canadian on the shoulder.

“What?” the other turned around, looking at him with a slight annoyed look.

“Hi,” Jerome smiled brightly, forgetting momentarily that he had just lost to the guy in the last game. “Do you want to work as a team the next match?” he asked cheerfully. 

To his surprise and slight disappointment, the Canadian brushed off his hand and stated before touching one of the signs and disappearing, “I’m not teaming.”

Jerome stood there for a minute, watching as other tributes eagerly followed the Canadian into the game. A grin finally appeared on his face. ’This is going to be more difficult than I though’ he thought as he reached up, placing his hand on the same sign that the Canadian had touched and was teleported into the game.

-

The Canadian was surrounded in all directions. There were four of them. They wanted the iron sword that the Canadian had just crafted and from the looks of it, they were determined to get it. Jerome watched from where he was hidden. He noted that the Canadian didn’t panic, even though there was no way he’d get out of that alive. 

Jerome watched as the Canadian seemed to come to a conclusion and launch an attack. He twisted, swinging his sword in a wide arc, catching one of the tributes who had gotten too close.

Jerome moved as the one of the tributes closed in to attack the Canadian’s back, which had been left wide open. Out of seemingly no where Jerome appeared, bringing Betty down right onto the tributes’ arm, completely severing it.

“I got your back,” Jerome said, baring his fangs at the remaining two tributes, who quickly fled.

“I didn’t need your help,” Jerome turned to look at the Canadian, who was staring stubbornly back at him.

“Oh?” Amusement shown in Jerome eyes as he swung Betty around in his hand, “Looked like you were in quite the situation there.”

The Canadian huffed, looking away.

“I had everything under control,” he retorted, causing Jerome to let out a small chuckle.

“Right.”

Jerome watched the Canadian tensed at his sarcastic remark.

-

Jerome lead the way as the two searched for more tributes to slaughter. He had learned a lot about the Canadian, one being his name, which was Mitch. He thought Mitch was nice human, once he’d gotten to know him.

The two chatted as they searched. Mitch even offered Jerome a piece of cooked pork chop to which Jerome wrinkled his nose at it. 

“Nah G,” Jerome explained when Mitch looked confused, “We baccas don’t eat cooked food. We like it raw and only raw.”

The two continued on toward spawn.

“You know,” Mitch murmured lowly as they spotted two figures at spawn looting chests.

“Hm?” Jerome mumbled, glancing at Mitch as they readied their weapons.

“Teaming isn’t all that bad,” Mitch said, giving Jerome a grin.

Jerome beamed at him and asked, “I take the left you take the right then?”

Mitch nodded.

It was time to win.


	25. Anon Request (Merome)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Request: Can you do a Merome fic where Mitch and Jerome are playing a video game, but Mitch is sitting in Jerome's lap. And Mitch is falling asleep?**

“Look out Jerome!”

“I got it G!” Jerome’s hands moved on the keyboard and he clicked the mouse furiously, dispatching the tribute that stood in his way.

“Oh baby!” Mitch smiled, resting his head on Jerome’s shoulder.

The Canadian was seated in Jerome’s lap watching him play Hunger Games. The two were taking turns, just having fun and laughing as they failed in some ridiculous way. It was currently around 3am and the two had been playing for a while.

“Whatz good?” Jerome exclaimed as he took out another tribute and got the final diamond to make Betty. He made his way back to spawn and crafted the diamond axe.

By then the death match counter was already starting to count down.

“You think we guns win biggums?” He asked, eyes focused on the screen.

He didn’t get an answer.

“Mitch?” Jerome glanced down to see Mitch hard and fast asleep. He smiled, glancing back at the screen when death match started. He quickly won the game, out playing all three other tributes.

He exited Minecraft and shut the computer down before lifting Mitch’s sleeping form and carrying him to the bed. He settled Mitch under the covers and crawled in after him, pulling the Canadian against his chest.

“Good night Mitch,” Jerome whispered into his ear before closing his eyes drifting to sleep.


	26. All Planned Out (Merome BROTP)

Lightning flashed overhead signaling that yet another tribute had fallen. The player count ticked down to eleven.

“Looks like someone’s going at it,” Jerome murmured as he followed Mitch through the world. The Canadian was leading them to the chests that he know by heart. 

“Mhmm,” Mitch agreed as more lightning flashed overhead, signalling that another tribute had fallen, “Must be a team of two or something. We’ll deal with them later but first we’re hitting the graveyard.”

“Slyvia?” Jerome asked, perking up at once.

Mitch nodded, adding, “And some tier two chests as well. Hopefully we can get Betty."He started mapping out a game plan, "First though we’ll get you the sacrificial axe then hopefully I can pick up a weapon myself. Once we do that we’ll go see what Herobrine’s Trap is hiding.”

“Sounds like a plan biggums,” Jerome grinned just as the stairs leading to the graveyard came into view.

The duo made it to the grave that lead to Slyvia’s secret chamber. While Jerome went below to retrieve the shiny golden axe, Mitch looted the graveyard getting a wooden axe, some food, and several pieces of armor for himself and Jerome.

The two regrouped at the stairs, Jerome brandishing Slyvia. Mitch gave him some chain leggings and chain hat while equipping a leather chest piece on himself and holding his wooden axe. 

“Let’s go to the mines!” Jerome exclaimed, taking off back in the direction they had come. Mitch followed him more cautiously, watching his surroundings for other players who might have had the same idea as himself. His cautiousness payed off as he spotted a tribute sneaking over the hills, eyes focused on Jerome, who as always was not paying attention.

“Biggums look out!” Mitch called out, shooting forward. He reached Jerome the same time the tribute did. Acting fast, Mitch shoved Jerome out of the way and brought up his axe, blocking the tribute’s wooden sword.

Planting his feet, Mitch pushed up throwing the tribute off balance long enough for the Canadian to swing his axe around and land some hits.

The tribute disappeared, his loot falling to the ground.

“You okay biggums?” Mitch asked, catching his breath. He turned finding Jerome still on the ground where he’s shoved him. The bacca looked stunned but not hurt, “Jerome?”

“Huh?” Jerome shook his head, looking at Mitch, “Yeah, I’m okay. Thanks for saving me Mitch!”

Mitch extended his hand, which Jerome gratefully took, and helped the bacca to his feet.

“That was close,” Jerome laughed once he was on his feet.

“Yeah that was,” Mitch chuckled, looking over the loot that was on the ground. He grabbed the wooden sword in place of the wood axe and handed another piece of armor, leather leggings, to Jerome, “Let’s not let it come that close again. I need my bacca.”

“Gotcha Mitch,” Jerome nodded, resting Sylvia on his shoulder.

“Come on, we can still get to the mines and see if anyone has looted Herobrine’s Trap yet,” Mitch said, heading for the mine entrance on the side of the hill.

The duo navigated their way through the mine, Mitch leading and Jerome following as usual. The chests leading up to Herobrine’s Trap had been looted. It wasn’t long that Mitch and Jerome were walking toward the eerie obsidian room that was dimly lit with redstone torches.

“Wait here,” Mitch said as he progressed into the room, leaving Jerome standing watch at the entrance. He took a deep breath, gained a running start, and lept, landing where there was a mock head of Herobrine on a pedestal. Seconds after he’d landed the floor opened up, revealing a long drop into a pit of lava.

Mitch looked into the two chests getting better gear for himself, a chain chest plate and chain leggings, more food, a diamond, and a stone sword.

“Nice!” Jerome exclaimed when Mitch jumped back out of the obsidian room, “Is it time to hunt now?”

Mitch tossed Jerome a stone axe as back up before nodding, “It’s time to hunt.”

The two made their way out of the mines. 

“Where to first?” Jerome asked looking unexpectedly at Mitch.

“Spawn.”  
-

“I see one Mitch!” Jerome yelled, spotting a tribute standing at the entrance to the Colosseum, probably on the way to check to see if any loot was left in the spawn chest just as Mitch and Jerome were doing. The tribute fled and Jerome took off after the tribute, leaving Mitch at spawn.

Mitch skirted the inside of spawn, watching the name tags through the walls as Jerome chased the tribute around the outside of the Colosseum. He cut through cutting the tribute off and attacking him. The tribute disappeared, loot falling to the ground.

“Wow,” Jerome commented, looking through the loot, “This guy had good loot. I wondered why he wasn’t wearing it.”

“Newb,” Mitch murmured, equpping the armor. He now had a chain chest piece, chain leggings, and iron boots. Jerome was doing good as well with chain leggings, his own chain chest piece, and a gold hat.

When they were finished looting, the two started their hunt again.

-

By the time night started falling on the map, Mitch and Jerome had killed three tributes and had only one more until the death match counter was started.

The two were close to the Colosseum when the Fridge announced that it had refilled all chests.

“Let’s go to spawn,” Mitch suggested, “I can make an iron sword and we might get that last diamond we like for Betty.”

“Alright, we might run into someone while we’re there too,” Jerome nodded.

The duo sprinted to spawn. Jerome stood guard while Mitch looted the chest.

“Watch while I craft,” Mitch said, leaping onto the ledge to climb up to the crafting table. He crafted an iron sword and Betty.

“Hey you got Betty!” Jerome smiled.

“Yep, put away that stone axe cause I’m upgrading you,” Mitch grinned, throwing Betty down to Jerome when he threw down the stone axe.

“Looks like just in time too,” Jerome growled with a smile just as a team of two came into spawn in full iron.

Mitch jumped off the ledge landing by Jerome, iron sword in hand. The team advanced on the two.

“Ready biggums?” Mitch whispered, hand tightening around his sword’s hilt.

“Yep. Just like always?” Jerome smirked, twirling Betty in his hands. Mitch nodded.

The two attacked the team. Mitch on the left and Jerome on the right. The two separated the team, each taking an opponent. Jerome used his brute strength to muscle away his opponent’s weapon before dealing blows with Betty. Mitch was more tactful with his approach, easily dodging his opponent’s attacks and using his speed to get behind to deal a blow.

Almost simultaneously the team of two was defeated, both disappearing and their loot dropping to the ground. 

The death match counter started counting down. Mitch and Jerome stood at spawn, clad in full iron armor, as the death match counter reached zero. They were teleported to their starting platforms to battle it out. Mitch and Jerome were up against one other tribute.

The tribute ran once they saw who they were dealing with. Jerome and Mitch quickly dispatched the remaining tribute, Mitch getting the final hit with his bow and arrow, leaving the two the them left.

“Betty versus your iron sword no armor?” Jerome suggested.

“Sure.” Mitch smiled.

The two shed their armor then faced off. Jerome charged straight at Mitch. Mitch carefully aimed his bow, landing a hit on Jerome before quickly switching to his sword and blocking Betty as she was swung down at him.

“I’m gonna get you this time Mitch!” Jerome yelled, thinking that he had the upper hand in the battle.

Mitch said nothing as he turned around and dealt the final blow on Jerome. Betty and the rest of Jerome’s loot fell to the ground as Jerome disappeared.

Fireworks shot up into the air, exploding overhead. Mitch stood proudly as the victor. The server teleported him to the lobby, along with all the spectating tributes.

“Congrats Mitch,” Jerome grinned, coming up to him, “I really thought I had you there! You know I actually think you have all these things planned out from start to finish.”

Mitch glanced at Jerome, confident smile on his face, “It’s because I do Jerome. I have my victories all planned out.”


	27. Just In Time (Merome)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TrueBacca was an absolute legend.

Lightning flashed as a tribute disappeared, being knocked out of the Hunger Games by an axe being embedded in their back.

“I got one!” A bacca called out happily, turning to a guy in a checkered hoodie.

“Awesome Jerome,” the guy smiled at the bacca, eyes shifting to the loot the bacca had started going through.

“Here Mitch,” Jerome said, chucking the guy some armor an iron ingots, “I’m gonna upgrade you this time.”

“So kind of you biggums,” Mitch responded replacing his current armor with the pieces that Jerome gave him.

The two were now clad in full iron armor. Jerome had an iron axe as a weapon and Mitch had a stone sword with the items to make an iron one on him.

“Let’s go to spawn so I can craft this iron sword,” Mitch suggested.

He and Jerome made their way back to the spawn, checking to make sure no one was hanging around the trees at the edge. Jerome stood watch while Mitch crafted his iron sword. When Mitch had his weapon, he and Jerome checked the spawn chests then decided on what to do.

“What are we gonna do Mitch?” Jerome asked, resting his ace on his shoulder.

“Well,” Mitch checked how many tributes were left, “we have two more to go until death match. Since we’re both fully stacked we shouldn’t have any trouble with anyone so we can split up for now. You go check the area around the houses on stilts and then the town and the hospital, there are usually tributes around there trying to get that tier two chest on top of the hospital. I’ll go check the Kraken and over the mountain to Abby’s tavern just to make sure no one is hiding in the water or in the tavern.”

“Sure thing biggims,” Jerome nodded, “If we don’t find anyone we should be back here in what five minutes tops?”

“Sounds about right,” Mitch confirmed.

The two split up, heading to their destinations. Mitch walked through the trees away from spawn, coming to an open stretch of land that lead to a desert. He walked far enough to where he could see the open ocean and the Kraken to see if he could see anyone. Normally some noob would try an hide out in the water or on on of the boats but Mitch couldn’t see any name tags but that didn’t mean they weren’t crouching somewhere on one of the boats. Turning away form the ocean, Mitch moved across the desert and into the jungle forest. He skirted the lava and climbed the hill, becoming extra vigilant the closer he got to the lava just in case a tribute decided to try and knock him in. the volcano was all clear, so Mitch walked down the back side of the mountain toward the small cabin that was known as Abby’s Tavern.

He checked the inside of the cabin, looking in the empty chest, before exiting. He walked off the porch, debating on whether to check more in the area or go back to see if Jerome had found anyone to slaughter. Suddenly a twig snapped behind him, Mitch whipped around in time to see a bacca before he was pinned against the wooden cabin, blade of an stone sword pressed against his throat. 

“Hello Bajan,” came a deep growl.

Mitch found himself staring ino the red eyes of the bacca known on the Fridge as Truebacca.

The bacca had a malicious grin on his face. “Looks like I got me a benja without his bacca,” he chuckled, baring his fangs in delight.

“You sure about that Truebac? You know where ever I am, Jerome ain’t too far away,” Mitch questioned, trying to stall for time and hoping Jerome would come looking for him.

“Nah I saw you and that fluff ball for brains go your separate ways off of spawn. So I’m fairly sure he isn’t nearby,” Truebacca smirked confidently, “You bacca is on the other side of the map. That means this kill is mine.”

Mitch struggles in a vain attempt, trying to throw off the bacca’s balance enough to where he might be able to get loose and grab his sword on the ground but Truebacca was a bacca and naturally stronger than him and since he got the drop on Mitch there was no way Mitch would out power him. The bacca’s knee connected with Mitch’s stomach. Mitch fell to the ground, clutching his stomach and coughing frantically as the wind was knocked out of him. 

Truebacca watched with glee for a moment before kneeling and gripping Mitch’s chin, forcing the Hunger Games veteran to look up at him.

“Oh how I’m going to enjoy killing you,” Truebacca snarled, bringing his sword up, ready to plunge it straight into Mitch, “Goodbye Bajan.”

Jerome slammed into Truebacca, sending both of them to the ground. The two baccas rolled on the ground, snarling and growling at one another. Jerome gained the upper hand after knocking Truebacca’s sword away from him and buried his iron axe in the bacca’s skull. Truebacca disappeared as lightning flashed. His loot fell onto the ground around Jerome.

Jerome immediately went to check on Mitch, kneeling beside the Canadian. “You okay Mitch? He didn’t hurt you did he?” Jerome asked, his eyes worriedly raking over the Canadian’s body to see if he was harmed.

“I’m fine biggums,” Mitch weezed, still trying to catch his breath, “He just caught me off guard is all.”

“You sure?” Jerome still looked worried.

“Yeah I’m sure,” Mitch grabbed his iron sword off the ground where it had fallen when Truebacca attacked him and slowly got to his feet.

In the distance lightning flashed and the count for death match began.

“Biggums are you sure you’re okay?” Jerome asked on final time as he followed Mitch back toward spawn.

“Jerome,” Mitch stopped to turn an give Jerome a hard amber stare, “I am fine. Please dood.”

“Alright alright,” Jerome held up his hands as the death match counter reached twenty seconds, “I was just worrying about my mate.”

“Jerome,” Mitch groaned, “please dood.”

Jerome chuckled, wrapping his arms around Mitch and planting a small kiss on the Canadian’s cheek. “Mine,” the bacca purred in Mitch’s ear.

“I’m going to kill you,” Mitch promised with a smile and a blush as the death match counter reached zero and all four remaining tributes were teleported back to spawn to fight it out.

Three bolts of lightning flashed soon after and the Fridge announced the winner.

**_BajanCanadian has won. Congrats._ **


	28. Bath (Merome)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome has fleas and Mitch decides to give him a bath.

“Oh yeah!” Mitch exclaimed as the final lightning flashed and the last tribute fell to him. He was once again victorious. Fireworks shot into the air and the Fridge announced, “BajanCanadian won! Congrats!”

Mitch happily walked through the lobby, searching for Jerome, who had gotten killed earlier in the game because the bacca was being bad. He found the bacca hidden behind a tree scratching like crazy.

“Jerome do you have fleas?” The Canadian asked, watching in amusement as the bacca jumped. He had apparently been so engrossed in scratching that he hadn’t heard Mitch coming.

“Mitch don’t scare me like that!” Jerome growled, glancing at Mitch, “And I don’t have fleas. Baccas are naturally itchy sometimes.”

“Bullshiz,” Mitch smiled, “Come here and let me see.” He moved forward parting the bacca’s fur, ignoring the growl that Jerome gave him. “You don’t have fleas eh?” he questioned picking one of the small blood sucking insects right off Jerome’s skin, “Then what’s this?”

Jerome huffed, answering Mitch reluctantly, “A flea.”

“That’s what I thought too biggums,” Mitch said, killing the insect between his fingernails, “We’re going to have to do something about this.”

“Like what?” Jerome asked, reaching up to scratch under his neck.

“A bath.” Mitch responded.

Jerome froze mid-scratch. He looked at Mitch, “Mitch no.”

Mitch wasn’t having any of Jerome’s arguing though. He stood, calling over his shoulder as he walked away, “Meet me back home in fifteen.”

~~

Jerome was seated on the lowest limb on the tree that held his and Mitch’s house sratching when Mitch arrived. He watched, rather warily, as Mitch set down a large tin tub and filled it with water.

“Alright Jerome,” Mitch called, looking right up at the bacca, “come on.”

“Mitch please,” Jerome pleaded, jumping down and slowly walking over to the Canadian.

“Clothes off,” Mitch commanded, ignoring Jerome in favor of shedding his checkered hoodie. Jerome did as told, stripping out of his suite and slowly climbed into the tub. 

Mitch dumped a bucket of water on top of Jerome’s head, getting the bacca’s fur completely wet. The Canadian then snapped open the lid to the bottle of flea shampoo and squirted some in his palm. He lathered it in his hands before applying it to Jerome. The bacca held the same grim expression on his face as Mitch applied the shampoo all over him.

When Mtch was sure he hadn’t missed a spot with the lavender smelling shampoo, he rinsed the suds off.

“There all done,” he announced cheerfully.

Jerome wasted no time in leaping out of the tub and shaking the droplets from his soaking wet fur.

“Hey!” Mitch yelled when he got hit with the droplets. Jerome paused to look at Mitch, grinning sheepishly.

“Animal,” Mitch murmured affectionately as he dropped a towel over Jerome’s head and began to dry him. He asked as he moved the towel across Jerome’s shoulders and chest, “Feel better?”

“Mhmm thanks biggums.” Jerome smiled, almost purring at the Canadian’s actions.

“Don’t think me just yet biggums because you get another bath in two days to make sure I got them all off you,” Mitch explained.

Jerome blinked for a moment before whining, “No please!”


	29. Merome Drabble (Merome) [SMUT]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written by Sophie who's Tumblr has since been deleted.

‘I did it because we’re friends, nothing else’ Jerome kept running the thought over and over again in his mind as he and Mitch sat on the couch beside one another. Mitch was wearing Jerome’s clothes because his had gotten lost on the flight and Jerome had immediately without a second thought allowed the Canadian to borrow his clothes. Unfortunately for Jerome, as he soon found out, Mitch wearing his clothes was one big turn on.

No sooner had Jerome discovered this turn on, did he wish for the Canadian to swiftly remove the barrier between Jerome’s wanting gaze and Mitch’s toned flesh. Oh how he desperately longed for his clothing to lay spread on the ground, only so that he could worship the Canadian’s body.

Mitch was quickly becoming more and more aware of Jerome’s gaze on him rather than on the anime that was playing on the tv. He ignored it at first but it was getting more and more difficult to ignore that piercing gaze. Mitch shifted slightly, finally giving in and turning his head, his liquid amber eyes meeting Jerome’s and something sparkled…

“B-Biggums? What is it?” he questioned. Swiftly, Jerome averted eye contact. He knew he shouldn’t be feeling this way. Him and Mitch were ‘just friends’. It had always been that way.

“Nothing dood. C’mon, lets just get back to the show.” Jerome finally replied, trying to speak confidently, yet managing to whimper towards the end.

Mitch continued to stare at Jerome. He was confused. “Jerome,” He leaned toward the other slightly, trying to get Jerome to look back at him. 

Jerome turned his head at his name and his breath caught. Mitch had leaned toward him and was very very close. The Canadian was close enough that Jerome could smell the cologne that the other wore as well as his own cologne from the clothes. And it was the most arousing thing ever. Without thinking Jerome leaned forward, swiftly connecting his and Mitch’s lips together in a kiss.

The Canadian’s eyes remained open with shock. Jerome, his best friend for so long was kissing him. Mitch broke away suddenly, obviously startled.

“J-Jerome. Why?” He stumbled on the words, still in a daze.

“I’m so sorry Mitch! I-I couldn’t help it!” Jerome stuttered. "It’s just you look so… aah! I can’t. I’m sorry.“ Jerome’s face now flushed with bright red colour. 

The pair were silent for what seemed like an eternity. Soon one of them would have to speak, thought Mitch. They couldn’t ignore this. Not now. The thoughts were making the Canadian’s head spin. He’s always loved Jerome; that was the truth, but up until now, he assumed it was as a brother. He never thought of it in this way. As ‘more than friends’. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to try that kiss again, but this time, he’d kiss back.

Finally, the Canadian found his courage, “It’s ok dood..”

Jerome, who had turn his head away in shame for doing what he did, quickly glanced back at Mitch. “What?” He questioned. Surely he hadn’t heard Mitch right. 

"I said, ‘It’s ok dood.’” Mitch repeated with a small smile.

“R-Really?” Jerome blinked. He really couldn’t believe his ears. He was fully prepared for Mitch to flip out on him, tell him he hated him, and tell him to get out of the hotel room. He did not expect Mitch to accept nor to continue sitting there, face flushed and looking so irresistible.

“Biggums,” Mitch murmured shyly, sliding himself to where he was nearly in Jerome’s lap, “I-I would like to try that kiss again. I didn’t quite enjoy it the first time.”

Jerome smiled and tilted his head, once again connecting their lips together. This time, however, Mitch kissed back.

'This was much better than the first kiss,’ Mitch thought quietly as he devoted himself to Jerome’s sweet mouth. What started out as an innocent pecking of lips was now developing into a much deeper, more passionate embrace.

He climbed into Jerome’s lap and wrapped his arms around broad shoulders, holding on tight as the kiss began to deepen. By now, Jerome was exploring the Canadian’s mouth, their tongues brushing off of each other every now and then.

It was now that Mitch was starting to feel more aroused. This was not enough. He wanted more.

He wanted Jerome, fully.

Jerome likewise was coming to the conclusion that he wanted to do more to the Canadian that simply kiss him. He pulled back, drawing a whimper from Mitch, who immediately tried to pull him back.

“Mitch hold on I-,” Jerome started to say but was cut off as Mitch shifted and pulled him down on the couch. Jerome braced his arms to keep himself from falling on top of Mitch. The Canadian was a completely panting, flushed mess.

“Mitch,” Jerome murmured again as he felt pressure of the back of his head as Mitch once again was trying to pull him back down for another kiss.

“More Jerome!” Mitch whined, propping himself up to look up at the other with a pleading look. “I want more.”

This childish, yet playful side to the fairer male was something that Jerome always admired. He was just about managing to restrain Mitch’s grip.

“Mitch, I want you to be sure about this. If we let it get too far, there’ll be no going back to the way things were before.” Jerome sighed, half expecting the Canadian to come to his senses. Mitch furrowed his brow, ‘oh man he looks so cute’, Jerome couldn’t help the thought.

A look of determination replaced that ever-so-cute look of though on the Canadian’s face.

“Biggums, I’m sure.” Mitch spoke with confidence, “I wouldn’t ask for it otherwise.” Jerome, who was still at the mercy of Mitch’s grasp, relaxed his tense shoulders and sighed with relief. A small smile appeared on his face. He could relax now. He was certain that Mitch was sure. His thoughts were long and he was getting lost in all the once forbidden fantasies.

“Ummm, Jerome? Can we..?” The sweet voice of the Canadian snapped Jerome back to reality. He leaned down and laid several soft kisses on Mitch’s warm lips.

“Yes.” he said, as he adopted a seductive smile that made Mitch weak at the knees.

Jerome moved along Mitch’s jawline, kissing along the skin. He moved to the others neck, softly nuzzling and kissing the sensitive skin. Mitch let out a soft moan, tilting his head to allow Jerome better access. Jerome once again smelled the mixed scent of his and Mitch’s cologne and smirked. He leaned his head to nibble on Mitch’s ear before growling, “You know. You look absolutely irresistible in my clothes.”

Mitch moaned, his hips bucking up against Jerome’s. Jerome let out a small groan of his own as he slowly ground back down against Mitch. His hands traveled over the buttoned up shirt that Mitch wore and straight down to the hem. Jerome slipped his hands under the shirt, brushing them over Mitch’s stomach, and when Mitch’s mouth opened again in a moan, Jerome quickly swallowed the moan with another kiss. 

While Mitch was distracted, Jerome’s hands slipped from under the shirt and quickly began to unbutton it.

Jerome swiftly unbuttoned the shirt with expert precision and opened it to reveal the torso he had secretly admired for so long. He broke off the kiss to lean back and gaze at Mitch’s toned abdomen.

“Have you been working out?” he asked, eyes still locked on Mitch’s navel.

“Dood, don’t ruin the moment,” replied Mitch as his fingers fumbled at Jerome’s shirt, “But yes I have. Thanks for noticing.” He batted his eyelids, slightly blushing at the fact that the other had noticed his fitness.

This all seemed so natural for them both. They were fully comfortable, yet so new at this.

Mitch had finally managed to remove Jerome’s shirt. His mouth dropped at the site of Jerome’s ‘V-lines’. This body put his to shame. As jealous as the Canadian was, he knew deep down that soon this body would fully belong to him.

Jerome was ready to begin his assault on the Canadian’s body. He leaned down to place quick kissed on Mitch’s neck. He increased the intensity as he traveled down towards the other’s chest, adding sucks and playful bites where he saw fit. The Canadian let out small moans of pleasure in response to his mates teasing.

As he continued on down the Canadian’s torso, his spare hand was caressing the ever-growing bulge that remained trapped beneath Mitch’s jeans. He was excited now. Jerome had discovered that he found great pleasure in pleasing his counterpart. The evidence of this pleasure was pulsating beneath his own jeans, begging to be freed from it’s tight containment.

Jerome’s mouth closed around one of Mitch’s nipples, drawing a gasp and moan from the Canadian as it was sucked. While Jerome’s mouth was busy, his hand snaked their way to the button of the others jeans.

Mitch’s head fell back and a loud moan escaped his parted lips as he felt Jerome’s hand stroke his length. “J-Jerome!” Mitch panted, hands planted firmly on Jerome’s shoulders as he bucked up into the others hand.

“Yes Mitch?” Jerome smirked, watching Mitch’s face fill with pleasure as he continued to slowly stroke him.

“J-Jerome more!” Mitch pleaded.

“Your wish is my command G,” Jerome chuckled, pulling his hand from Mitch’s jeans, drawing a whimper of complaint from the Canadian. Jerome slid his hand down Mitch’s sides, catching his jeans and boxers as he went and slowly started to slide them off.

Mitch lifted himself off the couch, helping Jerome get the garments off of him. Jerome tossed the jeans and boxers across the room when Mitch was free of them and sat back, dragging his gaze over the naked form below him.

Mitch watched breathlessly as Jerome’s eyes traveled over his body, devouring him. His blush deepened when Jerome’s eyes stopped on his length. A smirk appeared on Jerome’s face and his eyes darted back up to briefly meet Mitch’s before he was bend down, mouth closing on the head of Mitch’s length.

Mitch threw his head back, his fingers ran through Jerome’s hair and he desperately tried to grip to something as Jerome slowly began to take him in further into his mouth.

“A-ahh, Biggums… Please… M-more!” exclaimed the Canadian. A look of pleasure flushed over his face as Jerome’s pace began to gain. Pleasing moans escaped from Jerome’s mouth as he continued to tease Mitch’s length with his tongue. He knew that Mitch was reaching his limit, but he didn’t want to give into the Canadian’s pleas just yet. Jerome wanted to draw out the experience.

He slowed his pace once again, pausing each time as he came back up, to peck at the head of Mitch’s length. The Canadian could lay still no longer. His hips began to buck in rhythm with Jerome’s mouth.

“J-Jerome! I don’t know how much longer I ca..” his words broke off as he released his hands from the other’s hair. Uncontrollable moans escaped him. He was barley hanging on.

Jerome finally broke away from Mitch’s length. He licked his lips and smiled pleasingly. He was in control, and he liked the way this made him feel. Having the stunning Canadian at his mercy was a dream-come-true for the proud male.

“D’you wanna take this a little further Mitch?” he said as he leaned over the Canadian’s body, meeting his glazed-over eyes and grinning at how much he had affected the fairer male.

“Jerome,” Mitch wrapped his arms around Jerome’s neck and pulled him down connecting their lips again briefly. When he pulled back he smiled slightly, “Yes Jerome.”

“Good,” Jerome almost purred as he pulled away from Mitch again. He leaned down reaching for the zipper on his suite case, thankful that it had never made it to the bedroom. He was momentarily distracted when he felt pressure on the front of his jeans, which he had forgotten that he still had on. Mitch’s fingers were fumbling with the button on his jeans and soon Jerome was hissing out in slight release as the pressure was eased as Mitch got his jean undone.

The Canadian’s hands slipped Jerome’s jeans and boxers down enough to release his length. Mitch’s hands trailed featherlight touches over Jerome’s heated skin, drawing a low groan from Jerome as he continued to fish in his suite case for the bottle of lube he had packed.

He sat back up with the bottle in his hands moments later and looked down at Mitch with a lust filled gaze. 

Jerome, now as eager as his counterpart, pushed Mitch back, forcing him to release his grip on Jerome’s length. With wide and lustful eyes, Jerome parted the Canadian’s legs and adjusted his position, in order to fully reveal his full entrance. He proceeded to open the bottle and squirted a sufficient amount onto his fingers, rubbing it between his fingers and thumb in a feeble attempt to warm it up.

Jerome now adjusted himself in order to allow his hand access to the Canadian’s opening. Carefully, he spread the sweet smelling lube around Mitch’s entrance. Unable to restrain himself, he slowly slid a sly finger inside. Mitch whimpered at the sensation, but soon moaned in approval, urging Jerome to continue.

By now, Jerome had gained pace and began to add extra digits to his routine, slipping in and out, caressing Mitch’s sweet spot.

Mitch let out in a breathless moan, “B-Biggums, I can’t hold on any longer. I NEED YOU.” 

Jerome was taken aback. Those three words meant so much to him. He couldn’t make the Canadian suffer any longer. 

“Okay G. I think we’re ready.”

Jerome grabbed the bottle again, and squirted out an excessive amount into the palm of his hand. He threw the bottle aside and grabbed his length, stroking it as he applied the lubricant all over. Once he was satisfied with the coverage, he re-positioned himself once again, placing Mitch’s legs over his shoulders and guiding his own length to the entrance of Mitch’s opening.

Jerome slowly eased himself into Mitch groaning at the tightness. Mitch screamed out at he was entered, grabbing for Jerome and wrapping his arms around the others neck. Jerome stilled himself, letting Mitch adjust to his size before easing more and continued to do so until he was fully in. 

“Ah Jerome m-move!” Mitch whimpered, wrapping his legs around the others waist and burying his face in Jerome neck.

Jerome pulled out slowly before thrusting back in, setting a slow gentle pace. Mitch’s mouth hung open, moans and mewls of Jerome’s name spilling from his mouth as he was slowly fucked.

Jerome smirk as he angled his hips and brushed Mitch’s sweet spot, making the Canadian’s head fall back and a loud scream of Jerome’s name left his lips like a prayer. Jerome braced himself and began to pick up his pace, slamming into Mitch’s sweet spot over and over again, making the Canadian see stars and flashes of white as the pleasure coursed through him like lightning. 

“J-Jer-rome, ahh,” exclaimed the Canadian, unable to contain his excitement. Never had he ever experienced such pleasure before. His partner was pumping at full speed now, both of their hips colliding as each male experiences great pleasure. Moans of sheer excitement filled the room like a large symphony being played out. 

Mitch maintained his hard grip on the other male’s shoulders, digging fine fingernails into them, and leaving white semi-circled dents behind each time he readjusted his hold. He was in bliss, bucking in rhythm as Jerome continued the assault on his sweet spot.

The Canadian slid his right hand down past his own torso, eagerly taking his length into his own hands and pumping in rhythm to Jerome’s thrusts. Liquid pleasure coursed through his veins, filling the Canadian with euphoria. He couldn’t last any longer.

“Biggums! I-I I’m co..” he stumbled over the words, moans muffling the sound of each letter. He’d resisted long enough. It was time for him to unravel.

“Come for me Mitch,” Jerome growled and Mitch did. With a scream of Jerome’s name on his lips, Mitch tensed as his orgasm tore through his body, painting his and Jerome’s stomach with spots of white.

Mitch’s walls clinched around Jerome and with a just a few more thrusts Jerome stilled and growled out Mitch’s name as his orgasm overtook him and he collapsed on top of the Canadian. 

Both males panted, recovering from their high.

“Whoa,” Mitch breathed out in between pants, “That was…”

“Yeah,” Jerome lifted his head, smiling lazily, “That was amazing.” He pushed himself up, looking between them at the mess on their stomachs.

Mitch followed Jerome’s gaze and immediately his cheeks turned red. “I’m sorry Biggums, um..” he apologized attempting to sit up but was stopped when Jerome placed a hand on his chest.

“Don’t worry about it G, I got you.” Jerome’s smile widened as he reached for the box of Kleenex that sat on the table beside the couch. After cleaning both himself and Mitch, Jerome laid back down on the couch and pulled the tired Canadian into his arms. 

Mitch snuggled against Jerome’s chest, a happy smile plastered on his face. Jerome’s hand absentmindedly reached up and started combing through Mitch’s hair slowly, causing the Canadian to nearly purr in bliss.

“Jerome,” Mitch murmured as he started to drift off to sleep.

“Yeah G?” Jerome asked, leaning down to nuzzle Mitch’s cheek affectionately.

“I love you.”

“I love you too Mitch.”


	30. Bacca Mating Season (Merome)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Headcanon: During Bacca mating season, Jerome turns more animalistic than normal and thus ends up hurting Mitch when they make love which results in Mitch having lots of bruises and bitemarks on his body the next morning. Jerome feels horrible about this and thus spends all of the next day babying and caring for Mitch. ******

Mitch was awoken by a sharp gasp. He attempted to move but cried out softly when pain erupted over his whole body.

“Oh my god Mitch,” Jerome’s horror filled voice sounded from above him.

The blanket that was wrapped around his naked body was pulled away and more gasps erupted from the bacca. Mitch closed his eyes, imagining what he must look like from the events of last night. It was Jerome’s mating season and the bacca had come to him last night, eyes hooded with lust and had practically jumped the Canadian. 

Bruises colored Mitch’s body, the darker ones mostly on his wrists and hips but there were lighter ones along his side where Jerome had pressed too hard. Dried blood caked Mitch’s chest from the bite wound on his shoulder from where Jerome had sank his teeth into the soft tissue sometime during their love making.

“Mitch,” Jerome spoke again after some time, his voice cracking just the slightest.

Mitch turned his head then, honey amber eyes blinking up at at his mate. Tears were streaming down Jerome’s cheeks, soaking his fur as he stared at Mitch.

“Biggums,” Mitch murmured hoarsely, his voice shot from the screaming of the previous night.

“I’m so sorry,” Jerome sobbed, leaning down to carefully nuzzle Mitch’s cheek and plant kisses over his face.

Mitch reached up, tangling his fingers in the bacca’s soft fur, a small smile on his lips.

“It’s okay biggums,” he reassured Jerome, even managing to let out a small giggle despite his protesting body, “It was fun.”

Jerome pulled back sharply. “Fun?” he growled, anger coursing through his body but he wasn’t angry at Mitch. No. He was very pissed with himself. “Mitch you know how I get during my mating season,” the bacca exclaimed, “I’ve told you to lock the house up. Not to let me in.”

“I didn’t let you in,” Mitch explained calmly, “You let yourself in.”

Jerome groaned sighing heavily. “Mitch I could’ve hurt you worse than I did,” He argued, waving his hands over the Canadian’s body, “I mean just look at you. I did that Mitch. I fucking hurt you. It hurts to think that I did that." 

"I’m okay with it,” Mitch said simply.

“What?” Jerome questioned. 

“I’m okay with it.” Mitch repeated, “You kept asking me if you could Jerome. I said yes.”

“Mitch,” Jerome whined, “Why are Earth would you…. Mitch…”

“I love you Jerome that’s why.” Mitch smiled reaching up to wipe the tears from the bacca’s cheeks, “And I’m your mate. Who else would you mate with?”

Jerome stared at Mitch for a few minutes for he let out a chuckle and shook his head. “Oh my sweet little Canadian,” he planted a kiss on Mitch’s lips, “My sweet sweet little Canadian.” He sat up, eyes once again running over the bruises before they handed on the nasty looking bite wound on Mitch’s shoulder, “Still I did this and as a mate it is my duty to take care of you afterwards.”

Jerome helped Mitch sit up and let the Canadian lean against his chest as Jerome bandaged up his shoulder and applied some ointment to his bruises. The two remained in bed for the rest of the day, Jerome holding Mitch tightly against his chest and whispering apologies and loving words into the Canadian’s ear from time to time. Mitch would just smile and tell Jerome that he loved him and that he was his mate so it was alright.


	31. Bacca Mating Season (Merome) [SMUT]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Headcanon: During Bacca mating season, Jerome turns more animalistic than normal and thus ends up hurting Mitch when they make love which results in Mitch having lots of bruises and bitemarks on his body the next morning. Jerome feels horrible about this and thus spends all of the next day babying and caring for Mitch.**

Mitch strolled out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, steam trailing behind him. Water dripped from his hair, down his chest, and eventually fell to the wooden floor as he made his way over to the large bed, that was situated in the center of a very large, elaborate bedroom, to where his boxers were lying on the sheets. He slipped on the pair of boxers and ruffled the towel through his hair lazily. 

His amber eyes glanced around the bedroom, immediately falling on the locked window before a sigh escaped his lips and he flung the towel to the floor.

“It’s not fair,” Mitch whined to himself angrily.

He was referring to the fact that it was bacca mating season and Jerome, his bacca boyfriend, had left the house that morning, saying that he was going into heat and it would be better if he stayed away from Mitch for a few days to, in Jerome’s own words, “keep him safe.” Before he left though, Jerome had made sure the house was locked up tight, just in case he got so crazy with lust that he came back to the two’s tree house to Mitch, and the bacca had made Mitch swear not to unlock or open anything for anything. Mitch couldn’t refuse to swear to not open or unlock anything then, not with Jerome staring at him pleadingly like he was, but now when the loneliness and yearning for Jerome was starting to creep up on him, he was contemplating breaking his promise and turn the latch on the window. After all didn’t Jerome say that it was very unlikely that he would come back to the tree house because he was going to travel far away to go through his heat?

Mitch bit his bottom lip as the thought ran through his head and he hesitated only briefly before he marched over to the locked window and unlocked it. He nodded to himself, satisfied before turning away and going over to the dresser that sat in the room. He opened the drawer containing Jerome’s shirts and rummaged through them until he found the one he liked the most, which was a plaid, blue and white button up shirt that Jerome had said looked sexy on him. He slipped the shirt on, not bothering to button the buttons and left the bedroom. 

He entered the kitchen and started digging out the ingredients to make himself one of his homemade smoothies. Fifteen minutes later he was happily drinking one. He thought back to what he had just done and guilt started to worm it’s way into him mind. ‘Jerome is gonna be mad at you,’ his mind scolded him, 'You should go back and lock that window. He is just trying to protect you, like he always does.’

Mitch finished his smoothie, trying hard to ignore the voice in his head. He set the glass on the counter and left the kitchen, stepping into the hallway that lead through the house. He froze in his tracks as a low growl sounded. He turned his head slowly to see Jerome standing in the hallway.

The bacca’s fur was fluffed up and sticking in all directions. His claws were slightly longer than Mitch was used to. He face was contorted into a snarl. Mitch would lie if he said he wasn’t intimidated by his bacca right then and there. Jerome really looked like an animal. Mitch remained frozen in his spot, not even daring to breath to heavily. He turned his head slowly, amber eyes meet Jerome’s dark brown ones and Mitch gasped when he saw that lust that danced in the bacca’s eyes. It was wild and fierce and it made Mitch’s knees weak. 

“J-Jerome,” Mitch whispered as he started taking a step back, moving very carefully.

Jerome took a step forward, his clawed feet clicking on the wood floor as he moved. A low rumble sounded in his throat that sounded like something between a growl and a purr.

All of Mitch’s senses were telling him to flee from the dangerous predatory animal in front of him. 'That is not Jerome!’ his mind screamed at him. But Mitch couldn’t move. He stood perfectly still, watching as Jerome drew closer and closer until they were inches apart.

Mitch held his breath, eyes never wavering from Jerome’s as the bacca raised a clawed hand to his face and started to lightly stroke his cheek.

“Jerome?” Mitch whispered, slowly letting out his breath.

“…Mitch,” Jerome growled out, his voice strained like he was just holding onto his self control, “do you want me?”

Mitch blinked in surprise. Was Jerome seriously asking him that? “I always want you,” Mitch murmured truthfully.

Jerome let out a loud growl that startled Mitch. The Canadian stumbled back, fearful of what Jerome might do.

Jerome shot forward, one of his clawed hands closing around Mitch’s wrist. Mitch opened his mouth, letting out a small squeak as Jerome effortlessly picked him up and slung him over his shoulder.

Jerome went straight to the bedroom, dumping Mitch down on the silk sheets of the bed and crawling on top of him, his mouth eagerly searching and pressing against the Canadians. 

Mitch moaned into the kiss arching up as Jerome’s hands grazed his chest an across his stomach. When Jerome’s claws hit the fabric of the shirt a growl left the bacca and the shirt was tore off Mitch’s body and the pieces were thrown on the bed.

“Jerome!” Mitch broke the kiss to gasp out in shock. 

Jerome ignored Mitch as he moved to down to the Canadian’s neck, slowly kissing and licking the soft skin. His hands moved down Mitch’s body, claws brushing against his skin, until they brushed his boxers. Another growl sounded from Jerome as he looked down at the piece of clothing with a scowl.

“Jerome wait!” Mitch cried when the bacca hooked his claws into the fabric, intending the rip it off like he did the shirt. He paused at Mitch’s cry however and looked up impatiently. Mitch quickly slid the boxers off and threw them to join the tattered shirt on the floor beside the bed.

Jerome’s eyes raked over Mitch’s naked body, taking in every inch of skin like it was the first time he had laid eyes on it. Mitch, suddenly becoming very subconscious of the bacca’s staring, started to writhe. He wanted to be touched, not looked at.

“Jerome,” He whimpered pleadingly. 

The bacca seemed to get the hint because he leaned down, planting kisses down Mitch’s neck while his hands ran slowly up the inside of Mitch’s thighs. Mitch’s head fell back on the pillow as his body arched when Jerome’s mouth closed around one of his nipples and one of the bacca’s hands found his length and carefully started stroking him. 

“Ah!” Mitch moaned shamelessly, bucking his hips into Jerome’s touch. 

Jerome trailed down his body, planting small kisses until he got to his waist. Mitch’s breath hitched when the bacca settled in between his legs but he was not prepared for what Jerome did next. He felt Jerome’s hot tongue lick across his entrance and he gasped, fingers tangling themselves in the fur on the bacca’s head. 

“Oh gods Jerome!” Mitch moaned loudly when the bacca’s tongue pushed against the muscle and worked its way inside him. Mitch had never been rimmed before but he’d be lying if he said that Jerome’s tongue, pressing so skillfully again his walls was not the most amazing thing. 

Jerome continued to rim the Canadian as he slowly continued to slide his hand up and down Mitch’s length, drawing whimpers from the boy.

The coil in Mitch’s stomach started to coil as Jerome thrust his tongue deep inside him and his hands started stroking him faster. “Jer-ome,” Mitch panted out desperately, “I’m going to-” He tensed as his orgasm overtook him and spilled his seed over Jerome’s hand.

Mitch sprawled out on the bed, breathing heavily as he came down from the high of his orgasm. He lazily watched as Jerome began to strip out of his clothes. And by strip he meant ripping the the garments off as quickly as possible until they were in tatters like the shirt and on the floor.

When Jerome was fully naked, Mitch couldn’t help trailing his eyes over the bacca’s body. He watched as Jerome wrapped his hand around his own length and stroked, a low groan escaping his parted lips. A blush spread across Mitch’s face when he realized that Jerome was using his seed to lube himself up. But then he also realized that Jerome was still planning on fucking him. 

“Biggums,” Mitch murmured when Jerome looked at him again, his expression suddenly very tensed. 

“Mitch,” Jerome growled out again, his body tensing as he leaned over Mitch, lowering his head until he was staring into Mitch’s eyes, “do you want me still?”

Mitch looked at him, understanding finally lighting in his eyes. Jerome was asking him if he could continue. Admiration for his bacca spread through Mitch’s body. He couldn’t say no to Jerome. “I will always want you,” Mitch repeated, as much love as possible put in those five words.

Jerome drew back with a satisfied growl and turned Mitch onto his stomach and pulled the Canadian up where he was on all fours and facing the head of the bed. Jerome gripped his hips and in open swift and smooth motion, thrust himself fully into Mitch.

Mitch’s lips parted and a loud moan escaped him as he was filled so suddenly. Jerome paused for only a few minutes before he readjusted his grip on Mitch hips and set a rough and fast pace of pulling nearly all the way out then slamming back into Mitch’s heat.

Mitch’s mouth hung open, moan after moan escaping his throat with each thrust Jerome made. The bacca’s grip on his hips were like iron, preventing him from moving at all. Jerome angled his hips suddenly, hitting the bundle of nerves inside Mitch that made the Canadian’s vision go white with please. He screamed out Jerome’s name, fingers digging into the sheets.

Jerome slid an arm around Mitch’s sides, the other bracing itself on the bed, and when the bacca thrust into Mitch again, he pulled the Canadian back.

“Oh god!” Mitch moaned out, throwing his head back as his sweet spot was struck again with force. Mitch was shuddering from the amount of pleasure that was dancing up his spine in waves. The coil is his stomach was getting ready to explode again.

Jerome seemed to sense this and quickened his thrusts. He leaned forward, sinking his teeth into the flesh of Mitch’s shoulder

“Jerome!” Mitch screamed as a second orgasm tore through his body and he once again spilled his seed, this time on the bed sheets. 

Jerome continued to ram into his body, give a few more quick thrust before he withdrew his teeth from Mitch’s shoulder and groaned out as his orgasm seized him. Mitch collapsed onto to bed in a tired heap when Jerome carefully pulled out of him.

Jerome settled himself by Mitch, carefully pulling the Canadian again his body and nuzzling into his neck, a satisfied purr rumbling in his throat.

Mitch was exhausted and his whole body screamed in pain. He felt the warm blood trickling from the bite wound on his shoulder but he was just too tired to care at the moment. He felt sleep start to engulf him and he turned his head to glance at Jerome. The bacca was already hard and fast asleep. Despite how he was feeling, a smile spread on Mitch’s face as he stared at Jerome. He let out a content sigh before his eyes drooped and he let sleep engulf him fully.


	32. HG SMUT (Merome)

“Mitch I don’t like this map.”

Mitch sighed as he heard Jerome start up again from behind him. The two were currently scaling a mountain side. They were playing the Hunger Games and were currently on the Tipi map with the mountains, forests, and ocean.

“Why don’t you like this map?” Mitch asked, looking over his shoulder down at the bacca below him.

“Well for one it’s all mountainous. And two people can hide too easily here. I mean we’ve been searching for a good ten minutes already,” Jerome answered, pulling himself up a vine.

Mitch had to agree with that one. This particular map was one of the more difficult ones to play. Granted he and Jerome had done well so far, having gotten full armor for themselves and their typical iron weaponry, Mitch having a sword and Jerome having Fredrick. The two even had a majority of the kills from taking on the people that chased them off spawn. They were currently two more tributes away from going to Death Match but they just couldn’t find anyone.

“I have an idea,” Mitch spoke up as he spotted a cave opening in the mountain side.

“Teleport everyone to us and slaughter them?” Jerome asked, grinning hopefully.

“No, I ain’t a dirty stinkin’ cheater like you are Jerome,” Mitch laughed as he pointed at the cave opening, “Why don’t we take time to explore the map and get to know it better? We might get lucky and run into someone hiding in a cave or something.”

“Sounds good to me buddy,” Jerome nodded, smiling at the thought of finding another tribute to chop up.

The two made their way to the cave and stepped inside. Mitch held his iron sword in his hand and took the lead and led the two deep into the cave. Vines grew thickly on the walls of the cave in some spots and on others it was bare or broken.

They went a ways until the cave dead ended on them.

“Well that was pointless,” Mitch murmured, regretting ever thinking of the idea.

“Oh I wouldn’t say that,” came Jerome’s reply moments before to bacca had Mitch pressed against the cave wall and had his lips sealed on the Canadians.

“Jerome!” Mitch tore his mouth away and glared at the bacca, “Now is not the time for that!”

“On the contrary Mitch,” Jerome grinned sheepishly as he leaned into give a quick playful bite to Mitch’s ear lobe before whispering huskily into his ear, “I’ve been wanting to take you while playing the Hunger Games for some time now.”

“B-Biggums,” Mitch stuttered, hands pushing weakly on Jerome’s armored shoulders, trying to push the bacca away, “We can’t! Someone might find us!”

“We’re in a good spot here, no one’s gonna find us,” Jerome promised as he slowly unclasped the Canadian’s armor and ran his hand inside, fingers skimming over Mitch’s clothed chest.

Mitch moaned, all protests leaving his head as Jerome’s lips reconnected with his. He kissed back hungrily, hands fumbling with the chain armor that Jerome wore, trying to take it off.

It wasn’t long until the chain armor was on the cave floor, along with Mitch’s hoodie and undershirt and Jerome’s suite and tie.

The now shirtless Canadian was pushed against the cave wall, his lips glued to his bacca’s own. His legs were wrapped tightly around Jerome’s waist and small moans were escaping between their lips as Jerome slowly ground up against him. 

“Jerome,” Mitch panted as they parted for air, tilting his head back against the wall, “hurry up.”

Jerome smirked at Mitch’s impatience, unwinding the Canadian’s legs from his waist and letting him lean back against the wall. Jerome quickly rid himself of his pants and boxers before reaching over to help Mitch do the same. 

Once they were fully naked, they kissed again, letting their hands wonder each others bodies. 

“Mitch,” Jerome breathed onto the others smooth skin as Mitch’s hands slowly traced across his back.

“Biggums, I can’t wait,” Mitch begged, nuzzling Jerome’s neck, “Please Jerome.”

“As you wish G,” Jerome growled, lifting Mitch up and pushing him against the wall once more. Mitch quickly wrapped his legs around Jerome’s waist again.

“Ah crud,” Jerome stopped, “I don’t have any lube on me…. um”

“It’s fine. Just hurry and take me,” Mitch whimpered, weaving his fingers in Jerome’s hair. 

“You sure Mitch? It might hurt.” Jerome cautioned, a worried expression on his face. He didn’t want to hurt Mitch.

“Don’t care,” Mitch said stubbornly, fixing Jerome with his soft amber stare, “I need you now Jerome.”

Jerome nodded and pressed his lips against Mitch’s as he slowly and carefully positioned himself and started to push into the Canadian’s tight heat.

Mitch deepened the kiss, trying to stop the small sounds of distress. Jerome continued to slowly push in until he was completely inside and he paused, planting small kisses all over Mitch’s face and he waited for the Canadian to adjust to his size.

“M-Move Jerome,” Mitch commanded after a while.

Jerome did as ordered, pulling out and pushing back in slowly. Mitch moaned, dropping his head on Jerome’s shoulder as the bacca set a steady but still careful pace.

“Faster Jerome!” Mitch urged, moaning into the bacca’s ear as he complied and sped up his thrusts.

Jerome brushed against Mitch’s sweet spot.

“There! Jerome!” Mitch called out as white hot pleasure coursed through him.

Jerome angled his hips to where his thrusts would strike Mitch’s sweet spot. Mitch threw his head back, not caring if it struck the cave wall, shamelessly letting moans and Jerome’s name spill from his mouth.

Jerome reached in between them, taking Mitch’s length in his hand and started to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

It wasn’t long before Mitch was screaming out Jerome’s name as the coil is his stomach unwound itself and he came. Jerome followed suit when Mitch’s walls tightened around him, pushing him over the edge. At the same time, a canon fired in the distance indicating that a tribute had fallen.

“We might want to get dressed,” Jerome breathed, burying his face in the crook of Mitch’s neck.

“You animal,” Mitch panted, “how do you expect me to win the Hunger Games now?”

Jerome chuckled against his skin and leaned back to gaze at Mitch’s face, “Don’t worry G, I’ll win it for you!”

“I should never have let you do this here,” Mitch grumbled playfully.

“I didn’t hear you complaining when you were screaming out my name,” Jerome smirk, watching as Mitch blushed and looked away.

Another canon sounded then, followed by an announcement, “Death Match will be initiated in thirty seconds.”

Jerome and Mitch both scrambled, Mitch a little bit slower, over to where their clothes, armor, and weapons had been discarded. The two managed to get fully dressed and armored up before they were teleported to spawn for the final death match.


	33. Kinky Smut (Merome)

“Mitch?” Jerome called from his very embarrassing position of sitting on the bed with his arms above his head, handcuffed to the headboard. He’d been sitting like that ever since Mitch had slyly cuffed him before slipping off to the adjoining bathroom to ‘slip into something a bit special.’

Jerome, not considering himself a very patient man to start off with, was even more impatient because he was horny and wanted to do nothing but fuck that Canadian of his straight into the mattress. And Mitch had been in that bathroom for entirely too long for his liking.

He was getting ready to call out again when the door knob finally turned and the door swung open. Jerome could only stare at the sight standing in the door way. His eyes took in the sight from the floor up.

Mitch was wearing brown leather cowboy boots, followed by the tightest faded blue jeans that the American had ever seen the Canadian put on. Looped in the belt loops of the jean was a brown leather belt, Jerome smiling a bit when he saw that the buckle had a bacca’s face on it. The Canadian, either opting to do it out of smite or Jerome’s calls, was shirtless. His pale skin shining and looking very enticing to Jerome, who had to shift his position on the bed because his own jeans had become a little too tight in the past few seconds. Jerome’s eyes continued to trail upward to the Canadian’s face.

Mitch smirked as his amber eyes met Jerome’s dark brown ones. The cowboy hat that looked all to right on his head, tilting back along with his head.

“Holy fuck Mitch,” Jerome managed to breath out, automatically tugging against the handcuffs. He wanted to touch that so so badly. He want to peel those clothes of the Canadian. And he knew Mitch knew as well from the now playful glint in the others eyes. He growled, “Undo these cuffs Mitch." 

Mitch shook his head, trying his best to pull off his best Texan accent as he spoke, "Sorry no can do, partner.” Mitch tilted his hat back as he continued, “Ya see, I’m the cowboy here and you’re my prime bull and I,” he paused a slight blush dusting his cheeks, “intend on riding you all night long.”


	34. Smut on the Fridge (Merome) [SMUT]

Naked skin met fur as the two males came together for a round of hot, passionate kissing. They were in the kitchen, where the breakfast that was laid out had been pushed aside. They were leant up against the counter, the bacca slowly grinding his hips into the Canadian’s as their lips moved against each other’s quickly.

“Jerome,” Mitch panted when the bacca pulled away. He watched as Jerome licked his lips hungrily.

“You know Mitch,” Jerome purred, leaning down to nip at Mitch’s ear, “I’ve fucked you against just about every piece of furniture in this house, except one.”

Mitch’s breath hitched slightly as Jerome spoke. “Oh biggums?” He asked breathlessly, “What piece of furniture is that?”

“I’ll show you,” Jerome growled.

Mitch found himself pushed roughly against the white refrigerator in his kitchen. He gasped as the cold metal surface came in contact with his bare back.

Jerome took that opportunity to plant an open mouthed kiss on the Canadian. Their tongues danced against one another. Their hands reached up to explore each other’s bodies. Mitch was moaning sinfully into Jerome’s mouth as Jerome slowly stroked his length.

“Mmmm biggums,” Jerome panted when he broke the kiss, “I want you so much right now.”

“Take me then Jerome,” Mitch smirked, laying his head back against the fridge, “Fuck me against the fridge like the dirty stinking bacca you are.”

“My pleasure,” Jerome smirked back before he lifted Mitch up.

Mitch wrapped his legs around Jerome’s waist to steady himself as Jerome positioned himself.

“Ready?” Jerome asked. Mitch nodded and he slowly started to push into the heat.

Mitch moaned out, tangling his fingers in Jerome fur as he was filled. When Jerome was fully sheathed inside he paused, waiting for Mitch to adjust.

“Go,” Mitch ordered after a few minutes.

Jerome started quickly, pulling out to only thrust right back in. He went hard and fast from the start. Mitch threw his head back, not caring that it banged hard against the fridge behind him, moaning out in pure bliss.

Jerome let out grunts and small growls of pleasure as he thrust into Mitch. He leaned his head down, panting and nipping on the side of Mitch’s neck.

The fridge itself hit the wall behind it with each thrust Jerome made.

“Jerome! Oh Jerome!” Mitch screamed out when Jerome changed his angle and struck his sweet spot. The bacca took no mercy and continued to rock, hard and fast, into his Canadian. His claws gripped the side of the fridge, leaving claw marks in the metal. 

“I’m.. B-Biggums I’m gonna…!” Mitch tried to pant out between moans.

Jerome reached down, taking hold of Mitch’s leaking length and started stroking.

It wasn’t long before Mitch was moaning out Jerome’s name as his orgasm overtook him and his seed spilled onto Jerome’s hand and their chests.

Jerome gave three more rough thrusts before Mitch’s tightened walls drew his own orgasm form him. He groaned out Mitch’s name as he filled the Canadian with his hot seed.

It was a while before either moved. Mitch had his head against the fridge his eyes closed. Jerome was supporting his weight fully and had his faced nuzzled against Mitch’s neck.

“Wow,” Jerome laughed out at last, “I’d say that was a very successful po-”

Mitch’s finger on his lip stopped him mid-sentence. The Canadian leaned in closely and planted a small kiss on Jerome’s lips before saying, “Don’t finish that sentence.”

“Why not?” Jerome asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“You haven’t nearly finished with this power move yet.” Mitch smiled, wrapping his arms around Jerome’s neck, “Because I’m not through with you. Take me to bed bacca.”

“Gladly,”


	35. DAMNIT JEREMY (Merome)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome's creation of his "brother" Jeremy. Good times back in the day.

Loud shameless moans and deep throaty growls filled the small room. 

“Ah! J-Jerome!”

“You like it when I do that huh Mitchell? Want me to do it more?”

“Yes! Oh god please Jerome!” Mitch moaned out, his voice cracking on Jerome’s name when the bacca thrust into his sensitive body again.

The two were so engrossed in their lovemaking that they failed to notice the door to the room swinging open.

“Um excuse me brother but - Oh dear lord!”

Mitch and Jerome both froze at the exclamation. With a small yelp of surprise Mitch scurried to cover himself, while Jerome just simply turned his head, a look of absolute annoyance etched on his face. Mitch was blushing heavily, trying his best to conceal himself behind Jerome’s body. Jerome’s attention and murderous glare were now focused on the bacca standing in the doorway and looking like he could be anywhere else than where he was at the current time.

The other bacca’s name was Jeremy. He was Jerome’s younger brother and the complete opposite of Jerome in every way possible. He was visiting Mitch and Jerome for the week.

“Jeremy.” Jerome growled angrily, continuing to glare at his brother, who was looking everywhere but at the two on the bed. 

“I-I’m sorry brother but- Eep!” Jeremy began to explain but broke off to duck as a lamp came flying toward him. He looked fearfully at Jerome.

“Get. The. Fuck. Out. Jeremy!” Jerome snarled, baring his fangs.

That was the only push Jeremy needed, quickly he ran out of the room, leaving a still blushing Mitch and a very angry Jerome.

Jerome got up to slam the door to the room, this time making sure to locked it. He turned back to Mitch, who still had the covers pulled around his naked body. He knew just from the distressed look in the Canadian’s eyes that he would be spending the rest of the night calming his lover down and then listening to a lecture about how he shouldn’t be mean to his younger brother when the Canadian was over his shock.

He made his way back to the bed, grabbing Mitch, covers and all, and pulling him into his lap. Mitch gratefully buried his face in the bacca’s fur and started whispering soft apologies to Jerome. Jerome’s fingers threaded in Mitch’s soft hair and his other hand rose up to softly rub Mitch’s cheek as he murmured soothing words in Mitch’s ear.

In his mind Jerome made the mental note to talk to Jeremy about not coming into the bedroom under any circumstances at all. And the last thought that ran through his mind before he turned his attention fully to Mitch was, _‘Damnit Jeremy.'_


	36. Getting Caught (Merome) [SMUT]

“Oh gods Mitchell” Jerome moaned out in pleasure as Mitch slowly sunk himself down on his length.

“You like that hmm bacca?” Mitch purred, hands tangled in Jerome’s fur as he slowly moved his hips teasingly drawing a groan out of the bacca below him.

The two were on a private part of the Nexus that was reserved for staff and owners only. They had told their mods to leave them alone while they had some ‘private’ time.

Mitch started picking up his pace, moaning as his thrusting becomes faster. Jerome’s hands where on his hips and the bacca was meeting his downward thrusts with upward thrusts of his own, small moans and growls spilling from his open mouth. 

“Oh god!”

The two froze and looked over to see a horrified looking Turq standing at the portal to the private area. He quickly turned away as Mitch and Jerome tried to cover themselves with their clothes.

“For Christs sake you two,” Turq growled out his hand reaching up to massage his temples, “How many times do I have to tell you two not to be having sex in the private area of the Nexus?”

“Not enough,” Jerome grinned.

“Never enough,” Mitch laughed.

“What am I going to do with you two?” Turq sighed still not turning to look at them.

“How about leave?” Jerome suggested, “Mitch hasn’t gotten enough of a good dicking yet.”

“And close the portal on your way out!” Mitch added, “The Pope doesn’t need anymore interruptions while he’s blessing me.”

“Oh god get a damn room you two!” Turq exclaimed as he disappeared from the room, the portal closing when he did.

Mitch and Jerome exchanged a glance, smirks on both their faces.

“Now where were we?” Jerome purred, crawling over to Mitch and meeting his lips to the Canadians.


	37. Welcome Back (Merome) [SMUT]

An abandoned mineshaft. Mitch’s grip tightened around the hilt of his stone sword as he eased down a darkened corridor. He could hear the various sounds of the mobs all around him as they moved about. Some of the sounds were faint, able to carry so far due to the hollowness of the mineshaft. Other sounds were much closer but their exact locations were indeterminable due to the same reason. It was all eerie and it had all of Mitch’s skilled senses on high alert as he pushed forward.

He was donned in full iron armor, a tell of how fruitful his first mining trip had been thus far, so he wasn’t particularly worried about the mobs around him. The chances of him falling to a mob was scarce at best. Still he proceeded with caution. He came to the end of the corridor, letting out a sigh when he found that it was a dead end and didn’t branch off.

“Great,” Mitch murmured. He had turned to head back the way he’d come when he paused. The feeling of being watched overwhelmed his senses and his veteran skills kicked in. His body tensed, hand bringing his sword up to the ready. His amber eyes narrowed in on the corridor, slowly scanning the darkness for any signs for movement any sign of an incoming attack. Minutes ticked by and everything remained still, nothing jumped out of the shadows to attack him. Shaking his head, Mitch started back down the corridor, retracing his steps until he found where he had left more iron ores cooking.

He was pulling the iron from the furnace when the feeling washed over him again. However before he could ignore it and shake it off his skilled hearing picked up the soft thud as something or someone landed behind him. Caught off guard, Mitch let out a startled yelp as he tried to whip around and grab the hilt of his sword at the same time. Two clawed hands grabbed his wrists before he could grab his sword and he found himself being pressed against the stone wall of the mineshaft staring straight into the amused brown eyes of the bacca, Jerome.

“Damn it Jerome!” Mitch had meant it to be an angry growl but it came out a startled exclamation.

“Hey G,” Jerome let out a chuckle, leaning forward to close the already small distance between them.

“’Hey G’ my ass,” Mitch was finally able to growl out as he gave Jerome a hard glare, eyes flashing with anger, “You don’t get to say that after you scare me like that Jerome!”

Jerome offered Mitch a small smile as he leaned closer to brush his check against Mitch’s own. “I’m sorry G,” he apologized. 

“Yeah yeah,” Mitch sighed, body relaxing against the stone wall. He looked at his wrists, which were still trapped in Jerome’s hands, “mind letting me go though biggums?” 

Jerome obliged, releasing Mitch and taking a step back. Mitch let his eyes roam over the bacca. He obviously had done well in the short time that he had been here. He was already clad in an enchanted iron chestplate, enchanted diamond leggings, and enchanted iron boots. He even had an enchanted Betty strapped on his back.

“What are you doing here Jerome?” Mitch asked curiously before pausing, “Better yet, how in the world did you find me?” He had made sure to go out very very far away from spawn to ensure he could explore in unexplored territory. 

“Followed your scent.” Jerome answered with a shrug.

The fact that Jerome followed his scent didn’t surprise Mitch in the slightest, he knew that baccas had one of the best noses there was. What surprised Mitch was the fact that the bacca literally followed his scent for nearly 500 blocks, possibly more as he did cross a lot of water to get where he was currently. “So what did you come all this way for?” He asked, a playful smile on his lips, “To scare me half of death?”

Jerome’s eyes darkened at the question and he smirked. Mitch’s breath hitched when Jerome stepped forward and leaned in. Hot breath fanned over Mitch’s ear, causing a shiver to travel up the Canadian’s spine.

“I’ve come to welcome you G,” Jerome’s growled huskily in his ear before his lips slid lower, pressing soft kisses to the side of Mitch’s neck.

“Biggums,” A soft moan fell from Mitch’s lips. He brought his hands up to push at Jerome’s armored chest, “biggums wait.”

Reluctantly Jerome drew back to fix Mitch with a questioning look.

“We’re in a mineshaft,” Mitch sighed, eyes darting up and down the corridor to prove his point, “We’re not safe here Jerome.”

Jerome looked around, finally seeming to realize where they were. He pondered for a few moments before turning back to Mitch, “You got any cobblestone?” Mitch nodded and handed what he had over to the bacca.

Jerome stepped away and proceeded to use the cobblestone to block up the corridor. When he was finished he had created a small, makeshift room. With a satisfying nod once the task was completed, Jerome turned back to Mitch with a smirk, “Now we’re in a safe location.”

Mitch let out a laugh, shaking his head as Jerome closed the distance between them once more. He was backed back against the stone wall and the bacca’s body was finally pressed against his own. Their armor scraped against each other. Jerome wasted no time in capturing Mitch’s lips in a possessive kiss. Their lips moved together, soft moans and growls getting lost between them. Hands rose up, fingers and claws smoothing over skin and threading through fur.

The kiss was broken only when the need for air got too much. Mitch tilted his head back giving Jerome more access as the bacca continued to plant kisses along his jaw and down to his neck. More kisses and soft nips were placed upon the sensitive skin.

“Jerome,” Mitch moaned out, arching up against Jerome’s body. The armor clanked loudly with the action. Jerome chuckled, the sound vibrating against Mitch’s skin.

Clawed hands reached up and started undoing the armor. All the armor was soon discarded behind them. Jerome wasted no time in grounding his hips forward into Mitch’s, drawing small moans from each of them. Mitch’s checkered hoodie was unzipped by Jerome’s eager hands as Mitch’s arms wrapped themselves loosely around Jerome’s neck, his fingers curling into the bacca’s fur.

Jerome started kissing his way down Mitch’s body. He drew soft kisses and nips across the newly exposed skin. Whimpers fell from the Canadian’s lips as he arched up eagerly. Jerome continued his descent, pausing to tease each of Mitch’s nipples with his teeth until Mitch was a squirming mess. He kissed down across Mitch’s stomach and paused to look up at the Canadian’s face when he reached his jeans. Mitch’s head was leant back against the wall. His amber eyes were lidded and staring straight down at Jerome, watching his descent.

Their eyes locked as Jerome’s fingers started to undo the button of Mitch’s jeans. The pants were then being swiftly pooled down and as soon as Mitch stepped out of them, Jerome kicked them across the makeshift room. Mitch was left completely naked. The fact that he had not been wearing any boxers pleasantly surprised Jerome and he couldn’t stop the chuckle that slid past his lips. 

“Going commando Mitch?” He couldn’t resist the urge to tease the Canadian and he grinned as a dark blush colored those beautiful cheeks.

“What can I say? I’m a bad man,” Mitch’s reply was cut short when he breath hitched and a moan caught in his throat as Jerome’s fingers lightly started running along his length.

His hips arched forward silently begging for more contact. His fingers tangled in Jerome’s fur and his eyes fluttered shut. “Jerome,” He begged.

Jerome licked his lips hungrily before leaning forward and obliging, taking the tip of Mitch’s length into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head before slowly bobbing his head up and down. A loud moan was ripped from the Canadian as his grip tightened in Jerome’s fur. Jerome hollowed his cheeks, slurping loudly as bobbed his head again.

Sparks of pure pleasure shot up Mitch’s spine with every action that Jerome’s mouth made. He was breathless and so very close to the edge with just from a few more bobs of Jerome’s head and more swipes of Jerome’s tongue down the underside of his length. “Jerome,” his hands weakly started to pull at the fur to get Jerome’s attention, “Jerome I’m close biggums.”

Jerome didn’t let up his actions, continuing to bob his head and hollow his cheeks until Mitch was moaning out and his seed was being released into Jerome’s mouth. Jerome eagerly swallowed it down. He pulled back when Mitch’s body slumped against the stone wall, trying to catch his breath. He rose to his feet, connecting their lips in a kiss once more.

Mitch moaned into the kiss, tasting his own release on Jerome. His hands reach up and started trying to undo Jerome’s clothes, wanting them off. Taking the hint, Jerome broke the kiss and pulled back just long enough to rid himself of his clothes before stepping back to Mitch and fully pressing his body against the Canadians. Their lips brushed against each other as low moans fell from both of them.

“Ready for the fun part?” Jerome asked, bringing up two of his fingers to Mitch’s lips. Mitch nodded, parting his lips as those fingers brushed against them. His tongue darted out, drawing them into his mouth where he sucked them, making sure they were thoroughly coated in saliva. 

“Jesus Mitch,” Jerome growled in awe. He pulled his hand back, replacing where his fingers had been with his lips briefly. His hand slid down Mitch’s body, going between his legs.

Mitch moans shamelessly as a digit circles and enters his entrance, pushing in and out. Another finger soon joins the first one, stretching and thrusting. Moans and whimpers fall from Mitch’s parted lips as he rests his forehead on Jerome’s shoulder. Jerome continued to work his fingers in and out of Mitch, scissoring them and searching for the bundle of nerves that would call the Canadian to cry out sharply. It wasn’t long before he found it and Mitch’s body was jolting and a cry of pure please was forced between his lips.

“Biggums,” Mitch breathed, placing a kiss on Jerome’s lips. His hands reach down, pushing Jerome’s fingers out of himself, moaning softly at the loss. A deep growl of complaint came from Jerome but Mitch ignored it in favor of mirroring what Jerome did earlier and trailing kisses down Jerome’s body. He dropped down to his knees looking up. His amber eyes locked with Jerome’s hungry ones as he licked the tip of the bacca’s length. Another growl, this one an encouraging one, rumbled in Jerome’s throat as one of his hands threaded through Mitch’s brown hair. 

Mitch’s lips wrapped around Jerome’s length, sucking down as much as he could. A low groan falls from Jerome’s lips. He has to restrain himself from bucking forward into that sinfully sweet mouth, gritting his teeth as that mouth starts moving up and down his length. Mitch swirls his tongue around the head of Jerome’s length every time he pulls his head back. He is allowed to do this a few times before Jerome is gently pulling his mouth away.

“Wrap your legs around me,” Jerome ordered once Mitch had stood back up. Mitch obeyed at once, hopping up to wrap his legs tightly around Jerome’s waist.

Jerome pushed away from the wall, kneeling down to put Mitch down on the stone floor, hovering over him. Kisses were placed all over Mitch’s face as Jerome positioned himself. The bacca looked at Mitch, “Ready?”

“Yeah.” At Mitch’s okay, Jerome slowly pushed in, sealing his lips over Mitch’s, swallowing the moan. He paused, waiting for Mitch to adjust.

“Biggums move,” Mitch breathed against Jerome’s lips. He wrapped his arms around Jerome’s neck, curling his fingers in the fur.

Jerome started moving slowly, drawing all the way out before pushing back in slowly. He watched Mitch’s face contort with pleasure with each thrust. Small moans and sighs fell from Mitch’s parted, kiss swollen lips. Jerome wanted to hear more.

His thrusts started to pick up, going faster and deeper into that tight heat. Louder moans were pulled from within the Canadian and he arched into Jerome’s body, pushing back against each thrust to push Jerome deeper.

“Jerome! Harder!” Mitch begged, holding onto Jerome for dear life.

Jerome growled, changing the angles of his thrust slightly so his next thrust in struck Mitch’s prostate. Mitch screamed this time, wrapping his legs tighter around the bacca’s waist.

Jerome reached a hand down, starting to stroke Mitch’s length in time with with rapid thrusts. It only took a few strokes and a couple swipes across the head with his thumb before Mitch was screaming out his name, coming on his hand and their chests. The tightness that clamped around Jerome’s length was enough to finish driving him over the edge and with a growl of Mitch’s name, his orgasm hit him.

Neither moved for a while too content with just lying in each others’ arms and trying to catch their breaths. Jerome is the first to move, slowly easing out of Mitch and standing. He gathered their clothes, armor, and weapons. Mitch is sitting up once he’s done. He hands all of Mitch’s clothes and armor back to him. They both put their clothes on and once done, Jerome wraps his arms around Mitch and nuzzles his face into the Canadian’s neck.

“Welcome to H2M Mitch. I’m so glad you decided to join.” He breathed happily into Mitch’s neck.

“Thanks biggums,” Mitch murmured. He paused for a moment before let’s a soft laugh pass his lips.

“What?” Jerome pulled back, eyebrows arching in question.

“Do I need to expect a welcome like this from the others?” Mitch asked playfully, grinning at possessive look that appeared on Jerome’s face.

“They better not touch you or I’ll murder them,” He growled and Mitch couldn’t help but laugh, “I’m serious Mitch.”

“Dunz worry Jerome, I was playing,” Mitch wrapped his arms loosely around Jerome, nuzzling his face against his chest, “You’re the only apple in my eye. I love you biggums.”

“Love you too G” Jerome’s arms wrapped around him.

They stated like that for a heartbeat longer before Mitch stepped back, fixing Jerome with a smirk. “Great now if you’re done welcoming me, I’d like to get back to mining. I need more iron.”

“Alright alright,” Jerome picked up his armor, watching as Mitch did the same - picking his up and putting it back on. “Hey,” he said to get Mitch’s attention, “when you get done mining and exploring, come find my place. It’s not far off spawn.”

“Will do biggums. See you then.”

“See ya,” Jerome nodded, stepping back and ordering “H2M initiate teleportation to home.”

He disappeared, being teleported back to his home by the server leaving Mitch in the mineshaft along once again.


	38. OTP Prompt (Merome) [SMUT]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **OTP Prompt: Imagine your OTP having rough sex when suddenly Person A hits their head on the headboard of their bed. Person B laughs so hard they couldn't finish.**

The bed creaked and slammed against the wall with every move the two occupants made. The two occupants were oblivious to the sound, too caught up in their own vigorous lovemaking to notice anything beyond the feel of each other and the pleasure that was coursing through their veins. Deep throaty growls and loud moans and whimpers were lost between them as their sweaty bodies rutted, pushed, and thrust against one other.

“Oh god Jerome! Faster!” was nearly screamed as the pressure started to build.

“You want faster Mitch? I can do that” was growled out and the headboard was grabbed by two clawed hands, being used at leverage.

The movement became faster at once. Everything started to blur for the two occupants until a sharp crack and a yelp of pain brought them to a haul. Jerome grabbed the top of his head at once, face contorted with pain.

“Jerome are you alrigh-” Mitch began to ask, looking at his bacca lover with concerned eyes until he caught the now notable sized dent in their headboard, “Did you just headbutt the headboard?”

A growl was all he got as an answer. He fell back on the mattress, laughing.

“Yeah yeah keep laughing,” Jerome grumbled, rubbing the top of his head. He thanked the heavens that his skull was thick enough that the only thing that sustained damage was the headboard but that still didn’t mean he wasn’t embarrassed. He leaned down, burying his face in his lover’s neck. Their lovemaking forgotten for the time being as Mitch continued to laugh at the hilarity of the situation as well as comfort his embarrassed bacca.


	39. Nightmares (Skylox)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Requested, Ty having a nightmare and wrapping himself in blankets and Adam calming him down.

“Ty!”

The brunet turned at the sound of his name finding himself in a dark forest. He had no idea where he was. 

“Ty!" 

His name sounded again, echoing through the trees. The voice was very familiar to Ty’s ears. The voice was Adam’s.

"Ty!”

“Adam!” Ty called, breaking off into a run in the direction he believed Adam was calling from. He ran through the darkness, blindly looking for the other male. Hoping to find some trace of the other.

“Ty.” 

The voice sounded again, closer this time. Ty quickened his steps, turning around a particular large tree and coming to an abrupt stop. Adam was seated against the truck. Bright red blood pooled around him.

“Adam!” Ty screamed, kneeling beside him. Tears sprang to his eyes as he noticed the large slash down Adam’s side. “Adam,” he choked out, placing his hands on the other’s face. 

Adam opened his eyes, looking at Ty with a piercing green gaze that was slightly dulled. “T-Ty,” he stuttered out, blood dripping down his chin, “Ty run. Run. Go now.” His eyes closed and his head slumped to the side.

“Wha- Adam? Adam!” Ty cried out, tears streaming down his face and he shook the other man.

He froze when he heard a low growl from behind him. Slowly he turned his head and through the darkness, large red slitted eyes blinked open. The creature, whatever it was, flashed it’s large blood covered canines and shifted, reading itself to spring on Ty. Ty opened his mouth to scream as the creature pounced, fangs bared and claws outstretched to catch him.

—-

Ty jerked awake, kicking away the covers and he sat up. Sweat covered his body and his breathing was ragged. His nightmare was still fresh in his mind. Adam had been- he brought his hands up to his face, gasping when he felt the wetness on his cheeks from where he had been crying.

He grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around himself and began to rock on his bed, trying to calm himself down and soothe his panic.

—-

Adam yawned, stepping out his room. He started making his way down the hall, his destination was to the kitchen to grab himself something to drink. He stepped lightly, avoiding all the boards that would creak so he would not disturb the other guys in the house.

He was passing by Ty’s room when he heard soft murmuring coming from the slighting cracked door. He stopped at once. Ty’s voice was too high of a pitch. It was too shaky. Adam grew worried at once. 

He knocked lightly on the door before pushing it open.

“Ty?”

—-

Ty looked up when he heard his door creak open and Adam call his name.

Tears were still gathered in his eyes even thought they had stopped falling long ago. Adam stood in the doorway, the growing look of concern increasing when he noticed what was going on.

“Ty, what’s wrong?” Adam asked, pushing the door closed and walking over to the bed, seating himself on the edge.

“Nothing,” Ty answered, burying his face in the blanket so Adam would not be able to see it.

Ty felt the bed shift and was waiting to hear his door creak open with Adam’s departure but he was surprised when the bed dripped again as Adam climbed in. 

Adam seated himself behind Ty, resting his back against the headboard. He wrapped his arms around the small brunet and pulled him back until Ty’s back was resting against chest.

“Adam?” Ty asked out in shock, his head shooting up and turning to look at Adam.

“Shhh what ever it is Ty, it’s alright” Adam said very softly resting his chin on Ty’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms tighter.

“Adam…” Ty breathed out leaning his head back to rest against Adam’s should.

Adam continued to soothe Ty by tell him everything was alright and that everything was fine. He even started slightly stroking Ty’s hair in an attempt to calm his obvious panic. Ty slowly started to calm down and soon he was alright although still a bit shaken.

“Better?” Adam asked and Ty slowly nodded. The brunet started panicking again however when Adam released him and made to get off the bed. 

“No!” Before Ty could stop himself, he had reached out and was holding onto Adam’s wrist for dear life itself.

“Ty?” Adam lowered himself back on the bed, pulling Ty back into his lap.

“Please don’t go,” Ty begged, his voice laced with panic, “please.”

Adam’s eyes widened at Ty’s request but he said nothing, only shifting himself and Ty until they were lying down and dragging the covers over their bodies. Adam wrapped his arms back around Ty and help him tight against his chest. Ty clung to him and eventually drifted off into a sleep that was one of the most peaceful sleeps he had ever had.


	40. Untitled (SetoSolace) [SMUT]

“B-Brice!” Seto moaned out, pulling hard against the soft fabric that bound his hands to the headboard of the bed in vain as Brice’s hands slowly and tenderly traced paths across his naked body.

The touches were feather-like and they were driving the poor sorcerer crazy. The sparks of pleasure that shot through him each time Brice’s fingers made contact with his skin were torturous and at the same time exhilarating. 

A heavy scent of rose hung in the air from the candle that was steadily burning on the night stand and Seto would be lying if he said that the scent was not heightening all of his senses.

He moaned out again, writhing as Brice’s fingers rubbed across a sensitive part of his body. The blond smirked, leaning down to kiss over the skin, drawing whimpers from Seto.

“Brice, p-please don’t tease me!” Seto whimpered out as the Australian’s hands ran down his legs.

“But Seto,” Brice smirked, placing kisses across each of his thighs and started kissing down his legs, “You are so cute when I do.”

“Bri- Ah!” Seto started to protest but stopped with a moan when Brice moved one of his hands up and started to lightly stroke the sorcerer’s length.

Brice spent a few moments, listening to Seto’s soft pleas as he continue to lightly tease his length. Finally, when the sorcerer was on the brink of tears from the pleasure, he withdrew his hand. A smile spread across his face when Seto let out a whimper of complaint.

“Patience Seto,” Brice cooed softly, reaching for the bottle of lube on the table beside the bed.

He popped the cap open, coating his fingers. 

“Ready?” Brice asked, kissing Seto softly as he circled his fingers around the sorcerer’s entrance.

“Y-yes Brice p-please,” Seto panted.

Brice slipped a finger into Seto. The sorcerer moaned lowly as he wiggled his finger around before thrusting it in and out. Brice kissed Seto, swallowing his moans as he added another finger and scissored them. He lazily thrust his fingers in and out of the sorcerer, occasionally scissoring them. He was taking his time and going slow, continuing to kiss Seto softly.

Seto arched up suddenly when his prostate was rubbed against. He broke the kiss and moaned out.

“B-Brice, I’m ready. P-Please” Seto begged, breathless.

“Alright,” Brice smirked, reaching up to untie the fabric from the headboard, freeing Seto’s hands but still keeping them bound together. Before Seto could react, Brice had rolled onto his back and pulled the sorcerer to where he was now sitting on the blond’s stomach.

Brice unbuttoned his jeans and hurriedly pushed them off along with his boxers while Seto’s bound hands ran over his bare chest. He quickly grabbed the lube and coated his member before moving Seto to where he straddled his waist.

“You want it so bad?” He whispered huskily, watching the blush spread on Seto’s face.

Seto nodded, biting his lip.

“Then ride me,” Seto’s eyes widened and he looked at the blond.

“Ride me Seto,” Brice growled seductively, smirking.

He helped Seto position himself and groaned out as Seto slowly sank down onto his length. Seto let out a low moan as Brice filled him.

He was still for only a moment before he started rocking himself on Brice’s length. Lifting himself until only the tip remained inside him then slowly sliding back down all the way. He set a smooth rhythm.

Brice watched the sorcerer move with lust filled eyes as his hands rested on the others hips.

“B-Brice,” Seto moaned out, speeding up his thrusts.

“So beautiful Seto.” Brice whispered, blue eyes shining with love. 

“B-Brice, faster!” Seto begged, his chocolate brown eyes staring pleadingly at the blond.

Brice smiled, gripping Seto’s hips, “As you wish Seto.” He thrusting up to meet Seto’s downward thrusts.

Seto threw his head back, calling out loudly as his prostate was struck. Brice angled his thrusts, striking the same spot within his sorcerer with each thrust upwards.

He trailed a hand down to Seto’s length, taking the leaking organ in his hand and started stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Seto was moaning loudly, head thrown back, perfect bliss showing on his face. He could feel his orgasm building up with each thrust and stroke.

“Brice, I’m c-close,” He tried to pant out between the moans.

Brice sat up, wrapping an arm around Seto’s waist as he continued to impale him on his length. He kissed Seto before growling in his ear, “Come for me my sweet Seto.”

“Brice!” Seto screamed out into the blond’s ear as his orgasm ripped through his body. He painted his and Brice’s stomachs and chests. Brice managed to thrust Seto onto his length three more times before the tightened walls pulled him over the edge and he came with a moan of Seto’s name.

Brice fell back onto the bed, pulling Seto with him. Seto sprawled out over the blond’s chest as they both breathed heavily, trying to catch their breaths.

“Wow,” Seto breathed, resting his head against Brice’s chest listening to the others slowing heart beat.

“Very wow indeed,” Brice chuckled, untying Seto’s hands and tossing the fabric off the bed. He pulled the covers over their naked bodied and pressed a kiss to Seto’s forehead. 

“I love you so much Seto,” He said, his voice full of love as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

“Love you too Brice” Seto breathed out happily as his eyes started to droop with drowsiness.

The two drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	41. Requested (BajanCanadian/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested Fluff

You are there, sitting in Mitch’s computer chair in his basement in Montreal. The Canadian himself isn’t present in the basement but you can hear him upstairs, rummaging around his kitchen as he fixes you one of his home made smoothies. He’s told you that you’re gonna love it and you’re waiting, still finding it hard to believe that you’re here, for him to return.

It is several minutes but you finally hear his footsteps on the stairs as he slowly descends them back to the basement. You feel the blush start coloring your cheeks as he appears, holding two smoothies in his hand.

He smiles at you, showing his perfectly white teeth as he hands you one of the smoothies and notices the blush on your face. “Isn’t that just adorable,” he teases, causing you to blush more and nearly choke on the smoothie that you had begun to drink.

He laughs lightly as you shoot him a pitiful glare. Your glare falters as his smooth soft laugh reaches your ears. It is the most beautiful thing you’ve heard, aside from his voice of course.

“So are you ready?” He asks, not hesitating to lift you long enough to seat himself in his chair and setting you back in his lap.

“Mitch,” you whine, squirming as you are set down, “I could just sit in another chair.” You feel uncomfortable sitting in his lap. You wish he’d let you sit in the chair beside his desk but he shakes his head.

“No babe, you’re fine just where you are,” he whispers into your ear, causing you to drawn in a breath as his own fans across your neck.

You sit there awkwardly, smoothie still gripped tightly in both your hands, as Mitch’s arms wrap around you and extend to the mouse of his computer.

You watch as he opens Minecraft, adverting your eyes respectfully as he logs in only to put them back on the screen when he goes to Multiplayer and chooses on of the Nexus servers.

“You ready to play the Hunger Games babe?” His sweet voice sounds in your ear again and you freeze. Wait did he just say- You turn your head, staring into those honey amber eyes, who were gazing at you with admiration. 

“Wait you want me to play the Hunger Games?” You ask, letting out a small laugh. He must be joking right? But to your shock he nods.

“Don’t worry,” He chuckles, taking the smoothie from your hand and setting it next to his on the desk before he grabs your hands in his and guides them to the keyboard and mouse, “I’ll guide you until you get the hang of it.”

And thus you and Mitch spend the whole afternoon playing Hunger Games. When night falls, Mitch takes you out to a very nice restaurant and then you two return home and climb into Mitch’s bed. He immediately pulls you close to where your back is firmly pressed again his chest. His legs and arms wrap around you. His wonderful scent washes over you. And his breath tickles your ear and he utters three words that makes your heart melt and tears of joy spring to your eyes.

“I love you.”


	42. Requested (BajanCanadian/Reader) [SMUT]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested Smut

Mitch was hovering over you, staring down at you with a liquid gaze so intense that you felt like you were going to start melting under its hot stare. The both of you were already completely naked and lying on Mitch’s bed. Both of your breathing was labored, though yours was more so.

You breath hitched and heavenly moans slipped from your parted lips as the Canadian leaned down over your body and connected his mouth with the skin of your neck. Sharp sensations of pleasure sparked across your body and he nipped and suckled on a spot that up until now, you had no clue was that sensitive.

“M-Mitch!” You call out, your hands running through his messy hair as he starts to kiss down your body. He was going slowly, worshiping every inch of skin with tiny nips, kisses, and suckles. The small sparks of pleasure was boiling your blood and driving you absolutely insane.

You arch into his mouth as he reaches your chest. He pauses, taking time to tease you a bit more before he slowly glides across your stomach.

“Mitch please!” You beg, not able to take the teasingly slow pace he was setting.

You could feel him smirk against your heated skin.

“Please what?” He asks playfully, his honey amber eyes darting up to your flushed face.

“Please don’t tease me,” You bite out, trying to ignore the goosebumps that come up on your skin as Mitch’s breath fans over it.

“As you wish my dear,” Mitch smiles, moving his way back up your body to claim your mouth again. You gasp suddenly as his fingers enter you, trying to moan but his lips on your muffles the sound. He prepares you slowly.

It isn’t long before you are writhing, bed sheets gripped in your hands tightly. You struggle to gain your breath as Mitch’s lips are still slowly moving against your own. Finally Mitch pulls back, allowing you to gulp in air.

“Mmm so pretty,” he murmurs as he changes the movement of his fingers, rubbing against that one spot that makes you see stars. You call out and he smirks.

“Ah,” He says, continuing to stroke that one spot over and over again, bring tears of pleasure to your eyes.

You start breathing out his name like a prayer.

“M-more,” you beg, reaching for him.

“As you wish,” He says, withdrawing his fingers slowly. He braces himself over you and slowly eases in.

You wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him close as you moan out.

He sets a very slow, easy pace of pulling out and easing back in. It isn’t long before you’re earning for more.

“Mitch, f-faster please!” You pant, your fingers curling in his hair.

He chuckles and slowly starts to speed up his pace. Soon you were a moaning, writhing mess under the Canadian. Moans of his name were falling from your lips like a heavenly prayer

When he strikes your sweet spot you nearly scream out in pleasure. He angles his thrusts and hits it every single time. The pleasure coursing through your body has you blinded. The only thing you are aware of is him, over you, making love to you.

You come undone in his arms, moaning out his name and you orgasm.

He comes not to far behind you, moaning your name as his body shakes with pleasure. He collapses beside you, both of your breathing is rapid.

He pulls you to his chest, wrapping his arms around you protectively as both of your breathing calms. He presses a loving kiss to the side of your head.

“I love you,” He whispers lovingly.

“Love you too,” You murmur as sleep starts to creep up on you.


	43. Requested (Jerome/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested Fluff

You are sitting on the floor in Jerome’s room, watching as he finishes up a video he is recording with Mitch. You hand is combing through Coco’s fur as she lays beside you.

You glance around Jerome’s room, admiring it’s beauty. The uniqueness of it is simply breathtaking. You catch Jerome’s eye and he turns his head, giving you a wink and a smile. 

You blush, quickly averting your eyes to the floor. A few minutes later they are wrapping up the video.

“Thank you all for watching. Hope you enjoyed and if you did remember to lave a like! It makes me feel all special inside.” You hear Jerome conclude the video. He says good bye to Mitch before ending the Skype call. 

You continue to stare at the floor as you hear him turn in his chair. You know he is staring at you.

You gasp as he reaches down, placing two fingers under your chin and slowly tilts you head up where he can see your face. Your breath catches in your throat as you look up at him. He is dressed as classy as always. His tan dress shirt and equal colored dress pants fit him perfectly.

“Hi,” you squeak out pitifully, head spinning from having him this close to you.

“Hello.” he smiles down at you, his voice filled with amusement.

He takes your hand in his and pulls you to your feet. You blush as he intertwines your fingers together.

“I have something special planned for you. Are you ready?” he asks, slowly rubbing his fingers across the back of your hand.

“Yes,” you nod nervously.

He leads you out of his room and through his house. You can smell a faint pleasant aroma coming from the direction of his dinning room. He leads you in that directions and your curiosity grows. 

You are lead into the dinning room and you stop when you see what awaits there. The lights had been dimmed, pitching the room is a light darkness. Candles had been placed all around the room and lit, their light casting dancing shadows on the walls. Jerome releases you hand and walks over to a table where a small stereo sat. He plugs his iPod into the the stereo and soft music fills the room. It is truly a beautiful sight.

he returns to your side, his hand slipping into yours once more. He leads you to a chair at the table, pulling it out for you. You sit in the chair and watch as he disappears into the kitchen area, returning a few minutes later with two plates in his hand. One is filled with your favorite food and the other is filled with his. He sets your food in front of you and takes his own seat directly across from you. He pours you a glass of non-alcoholic wine and hands it to you. You take it with a smile and take a sip.

The two of you eat your meals, causally talking about any and everything that comes to your minds. When you are finished, Jerome pulls you up again and wraps an arm around your waist, pulling you against his body.

“May I have this dance?” he asks as a very soothing, slow song starts playing.

You nod and let him lead you around the room, the both of you slowly swaying to the music.

He leans down, planting a soft kiss you your cheek, offering you a smile as your eyes meet his. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispers, his voice awed , “I have got to be the luckiest man on the planet to have a gem as beautiful as you.” he intertwines your fingers together again and brings your hand up to his lips, planting small kisses on the skin, “I am so glad you are mine. I love you.”


	44. Requested (CaptainSparklez/Reader)

You are waiting at the large airport in Los Angeles. You have your bags and everything by your side. You are just waiting for your boyfriend to come pick you up. The two if you have been in a long distance relationship for a while now and you have finally been able to come and see him. You are excited because he has just recently moved into a new condo. He has told you so much about it and you just want to see it for yourself. 

Actually you are excited to see your boyfriend for the first time as well. Sure Skype allowed you two to talk face to face but there was nothing like meeting in person. 

“Hello,” You look up as you hear the familiar voice of your boyfriend. Your breath catches in your throat as you gaze at him. He is dressed so very nicely.

“Hi,” You manage to squeak out. He smiles at you and you smile back. 

“Ready to go?” He asks, bending down to get your bags for you. You nod and follow him out of the airport and to his car.

He opens the passenger door for you to climb in while he sets your stuff in the backseat. Once you are seated in the car, he closes the door for you and climbs in the drivers side.

The ride to his condo is quiet, broken only by the soft music he has playing in the car. You are gazing out the passenger window, attempting to take in all the new sights at once as you pass them. The city is like nothing you have ever seen before.

It is not long before the two of your are pulling into an underground garage. Jordan parks the car and gets out. You follow him and open your door, stepping out onto the concrete. He has the backdoor of his car open, getting your stuff.

“This way,” He says, leading you to an elevator.

The elevator takes the both of you up several floors. Finally it stops and Jordan leads you out and down a hall. You glance out the large glass windows of the building and see the city below. It is a beautiful sight.

Jordan brings you to a door. He sets your bags down long enough to fish his keys out of his pocket and open the door then he is ushering you inside and following.

You wait patiently in the living room as Jordan takes your bags somewhere to the bad of the condo, to the bedroom you’d guess. 

When he returns you are still standing there awkwardly. You are curious and want to explore but at the same time you are hesitant because you do not want to anger him by snooping.

“Would you like a tour?” Jordan asks with a smile as if he could read your thoughts.

“Yes please,” You smile back, taking his hand as it was once again extended out for you.

Jordan leads you around his condo, showing you each and every room. From the living room he takes you through to the kitchen then down a picture lined hallway. At the end of the hallway, two doors sat opposite of one another. One of the doors led to his recording room. You listened as he explained the layout of his work area. You didn’t really understand all of it but just watching him talk about it and hearing the pride and admiration in his voice was enough to make you grin.

Once he was done explaining and of course apologizing for getting so technical, Jordan took you to the other room, which was the master bedroom. You blush slightly as we spot your luggage placed on the sheets of the large bed.

“So this is where I will be sleeping?” You ask the blush deepening when Jordan chuckled.

“Would you rather sleep somewhere else?” He asks and you shake your head.

You notice that the bedroom, much like the hallway, had pictures hanging on the wall. In fact you are sure that every room in the house had a picture of some sort or another hanging on the wall. Looks like Jordan wasn’t kidding about the whole picture thing.

You stop to admire the large picture of Jordan’s Minecraft Skin that was hanging above the bed.

“Care to explain this one?” You ask, pointing to it.

“What can I say? It’s yer boiii,” Jordan grins and you laugh.

The rest of the day is spent with the two of you just carrying on small conversations. You watch Jordan record his videos for the day and get them ready to be uploaded to YouTube.

Afterward Jordan fixes you both supper. You watch him prepare the meal, admiring the way he knows his way around a kitchen.

The two of you share a nice supper in the dimly lit dining area that was also part of the kitchen. Once finished, Jordan pulled you to the living room and put on slow music.

“Would you like to dance?” He asked, smiling a charming smile.

“Yes,” You say at once.

He grips one of your hands in his and places his other hand on your hip. He pulls you close and slow starts to lead the dance. You let him pull you around the room. Both of you eyes meet and just stare into one another. You smile and he leans his head down, softly connecting his lips with yours. It is a slow, passionate kiss that leaves you breathless.

After dancing slow dances for the better part of an hour the two of you finally retire to the bedroom. Jordan instructs you where you can put your things and even helps you with them. You two sit on the bed, laughing together and you try to play Grand Theft Auto on the Xbox but quickly find that you aren’t familiar enough with the game to really do anything.

Finally the two of you settle down to sleep. You sigh contently as you snuggle close to Jordan, his arms wrapping around you.

“I love you so much,” He whispers in your ear as you slowly drift off to sleep.

“Love you too,” You murmur before you fully sub come to sleep.


	45. Penguin Suite (CaptainSparklez/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's yer Penguin!

“Jordan?”

You have just gotten back from being out on the town for about two hours. The condo was quiet. You knew he was here because he didn’t text you, telling you that he would be out so you started searching for him. You check the kitchen and recording rooms with no luck and thus you head to the bed room.

You notice the door is slightly shut but the light is on. You push the door open and instantly you stop.

Jordan is standing in front of the mirror, wearing a penguin suite. A small smile is on his face as he admires himself in the mirror. He sees your reflect in the mirror and gasps, turning around to face you.

You reach up trying to hide your smile of amusement but ultimately failed to do so as you started giggling. Jordan blushes, averting his gaze.

He looks back at you when you wrap your arms around him.

“You look adorable,” You smile at him.

He wraps his arms around you and hugs you closer. You bury your face in the suite then you start giggling against when you think of something.

“What’s so funny now?” He asks you, pulling back enough to see your face.

“It’s yer penguin” You manage to whisper before breaking out in giggles again.

Jordan laughs saying, “It’s most definitely your penguin,” before he leans down and kisses your cheek.


	46. Untitled (SkyDoesMinecraft/Reader)

You are in the Team Crafted house in LA. Specifically you are stretched out on Adam’s large bed in his room upstairs. He is at his computer, rendering that days video. The two of you are the only two people in the house. Jason and Quentin had left on a plane to Texas earlier that morning to go to Jason’s parents house for a visit.

You are on your laptop, strolling through Tumblr while waiting on Adam to finish his rendering. It doesn’t look like anything interesting is happening today, not within the Team Crafted Fandom anyway. You let out a sigh of boredom and continue to scroll down, starting to space out. 

The bed suddenly dips and warm breath fans over your cheek. Surprised, you let out a small squeak and look over your shoulder straight into Adam’s beautiful green eyes.

“Adam, dangit,” You breath out as your heart pounds in your chest at his closeness.

“What?” He grins that playful, childish grin that makes him look innocent.

You roll your eyes but you can’t help the small blush that appears on your cheeks. Why must he be so adorable?

“Whatcha doing?” He asks, his attention turning to your dashboard, where there is conveniently fanart of Merome showing.

“Nothing,” You murmur defensively as you quickly scroll away from it, mentally noting that you still had to like and reblog it later when Adam wasn’t around. You look at Adam again asking, “So you’re done editing?”

“Yep,” He smiles again, sitting on the edge of the bed, “All done and it’s uploading to Youtube now. You wanna go get some food? I’m starving.”

Your stomach growls at the mention of food. You remember that you hadn’t eaten since breakfast and it was now pretty late in the afternoon.

“Yes, food would be nice,” You close the laptop and jump off the bed.

You follow Adam out of the house and to his black SUV. You sit in the passenger seat and wait as he climbs in on the drivers side. He cranks the vehicle, immediately turning the radio down as it starts blaring through the speakers.

“That is the last time I let Jason driving this thing,” He murmurs, shaking his head.

You nod in agreement and sit back as he puts the vehicle in reverse and backs out of the driveway. 

The two of you drive through the city, the street lights illuminating the interior of the vehicle as you pass them. You stare out the window, watching the buildings and people fly past as the SUV cruises down the street.

Soft music started playing. You look at Adam as he withdraws his hand from the radio. He notices you looking and smiles. You smile back. 

He starts to softly sing along with the music as he drives and you sit back and listen. You let his heavenly voice fill the car along with the music. 

He continues to sing the song, Yellow by Coldplay you believe, as he stops at a red light. This time however he turns and looks as you directly as he sings, “Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones. Turn into something beautiful. D'you know? For you I bleed myself dry. For you I bleed myself dry.”

You stare at him as his lovely green eyes stare back and he grins. A blush appears on your face and you look at the road but you have a smile on your face. You are so happy and Adam knows it too. You can here him let out a chuckle as the song winds down and ends. 

The two of you go through the drive thru at McDonalds and grab yourselves some food. You get chicken nuggets and fries while Adam gets a cheeseburger and fires.

The drive home is rather quick and you realize that Adam actually took the long way through town to get to the McDonalds just as the SUV pulled into the TC drive way. 

You both take your food and go back to Adam’s bedroom where you two eat and then settle down for a movie. You crawl into his lap and lean against him as the movie starts. He wraps his arms around you and during the movie you fall asleep, with his arms wrapped around you.


	47. Requested (Mat|Nooch/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested Fluff

You are leant against the side of Mat’s black car overlooking a beautiful open park area. Mat is beside you, happily chatting about his recent success in Dota. You aren’t all that familiar with the game itself but you are happy just to hear Mat talk about it. You ask small questions when he mentions something you aren’t to familiar with and he happily explains it to you before continuing with his story.

It is peaceful, just the two of you together and talking about random things like Dota.

“Oh crap,” Nooch suddenly cuts off his story and looks at his phone. He looks up at you, “I need to go feed my bunnies, would you like to come and help? I can finish telling you the story on the way.”

“I’d love you,” You smile at him. Honestly, you’re fine with that because you want to see the bunnies that he is always posting pictures of on Instagram.

The two of you climb in his car and drive away. His house is not far from the park area and soon his car is being pulled into the driveway of his house.

Mat hops out of the car and waits for you to climb out, before he grabs your hand and leads you into the house.

He takes you to his bunnies’ pens and you immediately let out a small “aw” when you see them. They were simply the cutest bunnies you had ever seen.

“Here come feed them,” Mat urges, holding up a small cup full of rabbit pellets. You take the pellets and, with his guidance, open up the cage and pour the food into the bowl. You watch as the bunnies eagerly start munching on the food.

“They’re so adorable,” You whisper to him and he chuckles.

“Want to hold one later?” Mat asks and you look at him and nod frantically. He laughs at your actions.

Just then Mat’s mother walks through the house. She notices the two of you and a smile appears on his face.

“Well hello you two,” she greets the two of you, “I was just about to make some pumpkin pie. Would you like to try a piece when it gets done?”

You realize that last question was directed at you but before you could answer Mat chips in,

“Oh you have totally got to try my mom’s pumpkin pie! It’s the best.”

“Oh?” You say to Mat before turn to his mother and saying politely, “I’d love to try some.”

His mom smiles and informs you two that it will be ready in an hour and a half.

Mat tells you that it would be a good time for him to show you his success in Dota before grabbing you hand and pulling you to his room.

For the next hour and thirty minutes you watch Mat play Dota until his mom comes to get the two of you to try her pie. You happily accept the plate and fork that was handed to you and you try a piece.

Your eyes light up and a big smile crossed your face. It was delicious and you tell Mat’s mom that many times as you engulf the pie.

Between you and Mat, there is only two pieces of pie left by the time the two of you have had your fill. You thank his mom for cook it before the two of you return to his room and play video games until you’re both tired and decide to head off to bed.


	48. Angst (Jerome/SkyDoesMinecraft) [SMUT]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forced Smut. Angst!Jerome. Revenge Sex?

Adam screamed in pained pleasure, gripping the fabric of the tie that had his hands bound to the headboard of the bed as the bacca thrust into him at a fast, brutal pace.

“J-Jerome! p-please stop!” Adam cried, wincing as Jerome’s sharp teeth grazed the skin on his shoulder. 

The bacca paid no mind to Adam’s plea and continued to thrust into him. Jerome knew what Adam did with Mitch the previous night and he just couldn’t let Adam get away with it. He had taken care of Mitch, taught him the lesson and now it was Adam’s turn. 

One particularly hard thrust had Adam screaming out. Jerome’s sensitive nose picked up the scent of blood almost immediately after. He grinned to himself in satisfaction, watching the tears form in the others eyes from the pain.

“J-Jerome, s-stop. It hurts!” Adam pleaded, eyes squeezed shut in an attempt to stop the tears from falling.

Jerome licked up the side of Adam’s neck, enticing a slight moan from Adam and grazed his teeth along the others ear. “This is what you get for messing around with my Canadian,” he growled, low and threatening, into Adam’s ear.

“I’m sorry! I won’t ever d-do it again!” Adam panted, causing Jerome to chuckle against his neck.

“I know you won’t,” the bacca promised darkly, angling his hips as he thrust into Adam again.

Adam’s head snapped back and his back arched off the bed as his sweet spot us struck and a loud scream of pleasure was ripped from him. Jerome’s brutally fast pace continued as he repeatedly hit Adam’s sweet spot over and over, causing the other see spots before his eyes. 

A few more thrusts and Adam was tensing and calling out as his orgasm racked his body. Jerome continued to thrust until his own orgasm overtook him and he growled as he came, drawing a whimper from Adam as the warm seed stung his torn insides. 

Jerome quickly withdrew and untied Adam from the bed. The bacca slipped back into his clothes and made his way to the door, pausing once there to glance back at the spent figure on the bed. “Don’t you ever touch Mitch again or what you’ll get next time will be ten times worse than this was,” He threatened before walking out and shutting the door behind him.


	49. Wrong Name (Match/Mooch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch/Nooch
> 
> Mitch calls out the wrong name during Hunger Games match.

The buzzer sounded, signaling that death match was going to start in thirty seconds. Mitch and Mat were playing the Hunger Games on Breeze Island. The two had done very well in the round, each of the two had a high number of kills, and they bother were decked out in good armor and weapons.

“Ready to do this?” Mitch asked as the timer reached ten seconds.

“Oh yes,” Mat nodded.

The clock ticked to zero and the last four contestants were teleported to spawn to duke it out. Mitch and Mat quickly scoped out their competitors. Neither of the other two were heavily armed and thus would be easy kills. 

“You take that one over there Mat. I got this one,” Mitch called taking off after the more armed tribute. Mat went after the other.

The tributes both wisely fled from the two Youtubers. Mat managed to catch the tribute he was chasing off guard and quickly dispatched him, sending him to the lobby where the fallen tributes waited for the round to be over.

Mitch was still after his tribute, the guy having made almost a complete circle around spawn. The two were coming up on Mat, who was sifting through the loot that the slain tribute had dropped. Mitch watched in horror as the tribute he was after drew his sword and made a line straight for Mat. He opened his mouth, intending to call out a warning to him friend but instead he screamed,

“Jerome! Look out!”

Mat turned at the call, dodging just as the sword was brought down. He rolled out of the way as Mitch reached the tribute and quickly slew him.

“Jerome?” Mat questioned with an amused smile as he picked himself up off the ground.

“Shut up,” Mitch murmured as he quickly dispatched Mat as well, sending his friend to the waiting lobby and ending the Hunger Games.

He stood on the beach of Breeze Island staring out over the ocean, waiting for the Nexus to teleport him back to the main lobby. A light blush colored his cheeks as he thought about his bacca and the love of his life.


	50. Requested (Match/Mooch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch/Mat
> 
> Requested Fluff

The snow slowly fell outside the lit up apartment in Montreal, Canada. Of course the two occupants in the house paid no mind to the falling snow as they were warmly situated in the basement of the apartment and playing Dota.

“Ah you’re such a jag!” Mitch explained, his voice raising in pitch as he pushed himself away from his computer and shooting a glare over at the other male in the room.

The other male, by the name of Mat, merely grinned a Cheshire grin and let a chuckle slide past him lips. He had just pulled a very slick maneuver which resulted in him getting the victory against Mitch. 

Mitch sighed out before smiling. He just couldn’t stay mad at Mat for too long. Especially not when he was being a cutie with his little victorious grin. The exact grin he was wearing right now as he continued to look at the computer screen. 

“Mat,” Mitch murmured, catching the others attention.

“Hmm?” Mat turned his head to look at Mitch. 

“You’re such a cutie,” He smiled, watching as a blush spread across Mat’s cheeks before Mat turned his head back to the computer screen.

“Shut up,” Mat murmured weakly as he focused his attention back on the computer. He was caught off guard and let out a small squeak when Mitch’s arms wrapped around him and Mitch was breathing words into his ear.

“My cute little Jag Master Admiral”

Those words were followed by a very long half whine, half groan “Mitch!”


	51. Wrong Place Right Time (Woofjan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pushy!Woofless and Jealous!Jerome. 
> 
> Jerome walks in at the wrong time.

“Come on dood, I already told you I’m with Jerome,” Mitch said desperately as he was backed into a corner of the living room in the Seattle apartment they were staying in for Pax by Rob.

“Well Jerome isn’t here is he?” Rob purred as he closed the distance between himself and Mitch, “Besides I didn’t see you complaining when you woke up snuggled up to me this morning.” 

“Dood that’s because you got into the bed with me,” Mitch retaliated, pressing himself further into the wall as a blush colored his cheeks.

Rob was so close to him now, almost touching him. Mitch watched helplessly as Rob boxed him in. Rob was starting to lean in to capture Mitch’s lips in a kiss when the sound of a door slamming and hurried footsteps down the hall caused him to freeze.

“Hey! Hey biggums look what I got yo-” Jerome all but bounced into the living room, stopping in his tracks as he spotted the sight in front of him.

“J-Jerome,” Mitch stuttered in horror as Rob just glared.

“The hell do you think you’re doing Woofless!” Jerome growled.

“Biggums it’s not what it looks like,” Mitch pleaded, pushing Rob away and walking toward Jerome. 

Jerome stepped forward, putting himself in between Mitch and Rob. He never turned his glare from Rob.

“Keep your hands away from him Rob,” Jerome warned, balling his fists.

“What if I don’t,” Rob smirked, “I live closer to him. I can be there for him. What can you do? Hmm? Nothing.”

Jerome tenses. Mitch stares mortified at both of them. 

“Fine,” Jerome smirks, straightening himself, “looks like there is only one way to handle this. Rob I challenge you to one more Battle Arena. Winner gets Mitch.”

“Biggums no.” Mitch breathes but he is ignored as Rob’s smirk grows to a grin.

“Deal,” He says, “I won’t lose this time.”

“It’s gonna be me who won’t lose,” Jerome promised.


	52. Cuteness and Chocolate Milk (Noochless)

Rob stretched in his sleep, reaching his arms out for the other. He shot up when his hands found nothing but the cooling sheets. The other was not there.

“Mat?” Rob called sleepily.

He got no answer but heard shuffling coming from the kitchen. Cautiously, the older Canadian got out of bed and made his way toward the kitchen. More shuffling was heard followed by something crashing and a yelp.

Rob pushed his way into the kitchen and paused.

“What are you doing?”

Mat froze from where he stood, stretched fully and trying to get a wine glass from the top shelf. He turned his head, a slight grin on his face. 

“Oh hey,” he greeted rather awkwardly.

“What are you doing?” Rob repeated, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Uhhhhh, I was thirsty.” Mat grinned, mischief sparkling in his eyes. 

“Mhmm,” Rob hummed, crossing the kitchen and glanced in the sink. Three wine glasses were already sitting in it, traces of chocolate milk still in them. “More like going after my chocolate milk again eh?”

Mat giggled slight, still stretching up, trying to get his hands on another wine glass.

“Oh no you don’t,” Rob growled, grabbing both of Mat’s wrists, pulling the younger Canadian away from the cabinet. Mat let out a squeal and laughed.

“No Rob!” Mat struggled as Rob started pulling him back to the bed room.

“You little chocolate milk gremlin, leave my chocolate milk alone,” Rob murmured, pulling Mat back into bed. 

“Awwww Rob you’re no fun!” Mat pouted as Rob wrapped his arms around him.

“Mmmmm, nope.” Rob murmured, pulling Mat against him and closed his eyes, “Go to sleep and I’ll think about letting you near the chocolate milk tomorrow.”


	53. Untitled (Skyenja) [SMUT]

The boys were glued together, their tongues slipping in and out of each others mouths as they kissed. Their hands were wrapped around each other, their bodies were pressed as close as possible.

The door to the bedroom had just been shut and Sky was slowly backing Mitch back toward the bed. When the back of Mitch’s legs brushed the edge of the bed, the Canadian fell backwards, pulling Sky along with him and the two fell onto the bed.

Their heated kissing was only slowed for a moment when they landed on the bed but it was soon sped up again.

One of Sky’s hands reached between them, his fingers finding the zipper to Mitch’s checkered hoodie and started to unzip it. When it was open, he pushed the article of clothing open and ran his hands inside.

Mitch moaned into Sky’s mouth, arching up as Sky’s hands ran under his hoodie and across his clothed chest and sides.

“Sky,” Mitch broke the kiss to pant out, “Sky… more.”

Sky leaned back, his golden eyes sparkling with lust. He pulled Mitch up and helped the other out of his hoodie, which was tossed behind Sky as soon as it was off. Sky’s hands then grasped the hem of Mitch’s t-shirt and swiftly pulled it over his head and it was thrown behind Sky as well.

Sky’s shirt and undershirt were quickly removed by Mitch’s eager hands and they joined Mitch’s clothing on the floor.

The two renewed their kissing, this time sliding their bare chests again each other. They groaned into each others’ mouths an their hands slid over each others’ skin.

“Sky,” Mitch panted, breaking the kiss once again, “I think it’s time to stop the foreplay. I want more.”

Sky smiled before leaning down and growling into Mitch’s ear, “As you wish my Champion.”

Mitch shuddered and arched up into Sky’s touch as the others hands hooked into the waistband of his jeans. Sky unbuttoned Mitch’s jeans and slowly slide them down, across the others hips and legs before pulling then off and tossing them. 

Sky sat back long enough to quickly unbutton his own jeans and slip them off.

Both boys were only in their boxers and when Sky went back in for another kiss, he didn’t hesitate to grind down against Mitch. Both groaned into each others mouths as their clothed members rubbed against one another.

“Sky, I need you.” Mitch breathed out when Sky broke the kiss to trail soft kisses down the Hunger Game veteran’s neck.

“Hmm,” Sky hummed against Mitch’s skin as his hands lowered to Mitch’s boxers. Slowly, Sky pulled to clothing down, Mitch helping by kicking them off as soon as they got to his feet.

Mitch’s hands followed suit by pulling Sky’s boxers down as well until Sky was forced to kick out of them.

This time when Sky ground down, their bare members rubbed against one another. Mitch mewled at the contact as Sky groaned lowly.

“Sky, I need you now!” Mitch panted, wrapping his legs around Sky’s waist.

“You don’t want me to prepare you?” Sky asked, nipping along Mitch’s jaw line.

“No more foreplay. Fuck me now!” Mitch growled, staring at Sky almost desperately.

“As you wish Mitch,” Sky grinned, lining himself up and pushing in with one smooth thrust.

Mitch nearly screamed out, tightening his hold on Sky.

Sky remained still until Mitch started demanded that he started moving. He pulled out until only the tip remained in then thrust back in. He set a rhythm, listening to the heavenly noises that were coming from Mitch’s mouth with each thrust. 

Sky angled his hips and smiled when Mitch screamed out his name with one thrust. He made sure to keep thrusting at that angle, hitting Mitch’s prostate with every thrust.

“Sky! Oh Sky! Faster!” Mitch called out shamelessly.

Sky sped up his thrusts. He reached down grabbing Mitch’s length and stroking it along with his thrusts.

It was long before Mitch was arching up, calling out as he came, his seed splattering on his and Sky’s stomachs.

“Ah fuck,” Sky groaned out when Mitch’s walls tightened around him, pulling him over the edge as well.

Sky pulled out and rolled onto his back, panting heavily. Mitch was panting as well as he tried to catch his breath.

“Wow,” Sky huffed out, smiling at Mitch when the Hunger Games vet looked at him.

“Mhmm,” Mitch agreed as he snuggled up against Sky’s side and laid his head on the others shoulder.

Sky wrapped an arm around Mitch’s waist and they both slowly slipped off into a comfortable sleep.


	54. Untitled (SkyDoesMerome) (Threesome) [SMUT]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threesomes! :D

The hot spray coming from the shower head was a relief to the tired Canadian. It had been yet another long day of recording videos with Adam and Jerome. Mitch was tired and wanted to do nothing more than finish his shower and head off to bed.

The three were all staying in the group house in LA for the weekend and had been doing skits, making plans, and recording videos.

Mitch turned the water off and slid the shower door open, reaching for the towel that hung by the shower. He ruffled the towel through his soft hair then proceeded to dry off the rest of his body.

“Shit,” he cursed to himself suddenly realizing that he had forgotten to bring clothes in the bathroom with him. With a sigh of annoyance, Mitch wrapped the towel around his waist and left the bathroom.

Jerome and Adam were in the living room, watching tv when Mitch walked through in the towel. Neither of them turned to look at him right way.

“Hey biggums, you have got to watch thi-” Jerome started to say, turning then to look at Mitch but stopped suddenly when he caught a glimpse of the Canadian.

A small noise left Jerome as he jumped up from the couch and nearly tackled Mitch, crashing their lips together hungrily.

Mitch moaned, wrapping both of his arms around Jerome’s neck, letting the towel fall to the floor.

Jerome backed Mitch to the wall, slowly grinding against the Canadian, drawing breathless moans from his trapped lips. The two were so into it that they forgot about Adam, who was still sitting on the couch, until he let out an awkward cough.

Mitch’s face immediately flushed red and he tried to bundle himself behind Jerome’s body to shield his complete nakedness. Jerome just smirked and looked over his shoulder.

“Sorry Adam, couldn’t help myself,” came the sheepish apology from Jerome as he reached for the towel pooled at Mitch’s feet.

“God Jerome,” Mitch huffed, covering himself up, the blush still coloring his face, “You’re such an animal.”

“Oh please,” came the muffled reply from Adam, “Don’t stop on my account.” He shifted slightly, dragging his eyes back to the tv.

Jerome got an idea and smirked. He turned back to Mitch, quickly scooping the blushing Canadian up into his arms.

“Jerome! What are you doing?!” Mitch yelled as he was lifted and carried over to the couch.

He was dropped on the couch, between Adam and Jerome. He was still covering himself with the towel, blushing like crazy, and now attempting to shoot glares at Jerome but ultimately failing to do so. He was shocked when Jerome spoke next.

“Hey Adam, want to join in?” the other asked, smirking at Adam.

“Wait. What?! No! Jerome no- ah!” Mitch started protesting only to be stopped when the towel covering his waist was pulled away and Jerome's hand started to stroke his heated member.

Adam watched for a minute before he slowly leaned in and connected his lips to the soft skin of Mitch’s neck, drawing more moans from the Canadian. He kissed and nipped at the skin while Jerome continued to slowly and teasingly stroke Mitch’s member. Jerome leaned in suddenly, placing kisses along the other side of Mitch’s neck. 

Mitch bucked up into Jerome’s hand laying his head back against the couch, shameless moans leaving his lips. Adam and Jerome glance at one another before they both started kissing their way down Mitch’s body. Mitch arched, threading his fingers in both of their hair as both their mouths latched onto his nipples.

Adam moved a hand down, slowly drawing it down Mitch’s length, the featherlight touches causing the Canadian to moan out.

Jerome moved back up Mitch’s body, silencing his moans with a deep kiss while Adam continued to move downward, trailing kisses over the Canadian’s toned stomach.

“J-Jerome,” Mitch moaned weakly when Jerome pulled back from the kiss.

“What do you want Mitch?” Jerome teased, a grin spreading across his face.

“Don’t tease me,” Mitch panted. 

Jerome glanced at Adam and at once they both withdrew their hands, smirking when Mitch let out a whine at the loss.

Jerome pulled and maneuvered Mitch until his back was to Jerome and he was facing Adam. Adam leaned forward, capturing Mitch’s mouth in a kiss while Jerome went to fetch the bottle of lube from his room. He returned, settling himself back behind Mitch as he popped the cap on the lube. He coated his fingers generously before circling them around Mitch’s entrance.

Mitch pitched forward, moaning into Adam’s mouth when Jerome slipped a finger into him. His hands gripped the front of Adam’s buttoned up shirt when Jerome added a second finger and started to scissor them. He threw his head back and nearly screamed out when Jerome added a third and found his prostate, rubbing over it and sending pleasure coursing up the Canadian’s spine. 

“J-Jerome!” Mitch moaned out desperately. 

Jerome glanced up at Adam before withdrawing his fingers, smirking when Mitch let out a whimper. He and Adam started to slide out of their clothes. Mitch watched them both with hooded eyes, his body shaking with anticipation. He let out a small whine to tell Jerome to hurry.

“Patience G,” Jerome chuckled, reaching for the lube again. He coated his own length, giving himself a few teasing tugs before reaching for Mitch again. 

He pulled Mitch up to where the Canadian was sandwiched in between himself and Adam. Both Mitch and Adam moaned out lowly as their lengths brushed one another.

“Ready biggums?” Jerome asked, lining himself up.

“Jerome please,” Mitch whimpered, reaching back to tangle his fingers in Jerome’s hair.

Jerome entered him in one swift thrust, filling the Canadian and making him scream out in pleasure. Jerome leaned forward, placing small kisses on Mitch’s shoulder as he slowly pulled out and then thrust back in, setting a slow steady pace. 

Adam kissed and nipped at Mitch’s neck as his hand snaked between their bodies and down to their length. Taking both in his hand, he started to slowly stroke, matching Jerome’s slow pace.

“Adam…. Jerome,” Mitch moaned out as pleasure nearly blinded him, “f-faster please!”

Jerome and Adam smirk and both steadily increased their actions, Jerome quickening his thrusts and Adam’s hand starting to stroke faster.

Mitch screamed out, wrapping his arms around Adam’s neck when Jerome brushed across his sweet spot. Jerome let out a small “Ah” as he angled for the spot again, his thrusts quickening.

Mitch’s body was shaking as the coil in his stomach started to tighten. Adam and Jerome were likewise getting closer and closer to their orgasms.

Jerome slid his hands around to Mitch’s front, sliding his fingers across Mitch’s chest and stomach.

Mitch let loud a loud moan, his body tensing around Jerome as his orgasm overtook him. White painted both his and Adam’s stomachs as well as Jerome’s hand. Adam watched the pleasure etched on Mitch’s face as his own orgasm followed suit and he let out a low groan, spilling his seed onto his own hand. Jerome gave a few more thrusts before Mitch’s tighten heat pushed him over the edge and he came inside Mitch, moaning out the Canadian’s name.

All three collapsed back. Adam sprawled out on one end of the couch as Mitch collapsed onto Jerome’s chest on the other end.

“Wow,” Jerome panted, a grin spreading across his face, “Now that is what I call one huge power move.”

Twin groans sounded from both Mitch and Adam as they too sought to catch their breaths.

“I’m revoking you,” Mitch murmured jokingly as he snuggled closer to Jerome’s chest, wrapping his arms around the other.

“You can’t revoke the Pope of Power Moves Mitch! How many times do I have to tell you that?” Jerome said, a cocky smile on his face. 

“No but I can lock said Pope of Power Moves out of the bedroom tonight if he doesn’t shut up about Power Moves,” Mitch threatened, his amber eyes sparkling with mischief as he gazed up at Jerome just as the cocky smile disappeared.

“And I guess that would be the resulting anti for you Jerome,” Adam laughed from the other end of the couch as Jerome wrapped his arms around Mitch and kissed the Canadian’s forehead.


	55. Untitled (Woochjan) (Canadian Threesome) [SMUT]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woofless/Nooch/Mitch

Bzzt bzzt bzzt

Mitch looked away from editing his video for the day as his phone buzzed on his desk, signaling the arrival of a text message.

Mitch picked up his phone, glancing at the screen. Rob’s name and the message ‘New Message’ were displayed. Curiously Mitch touched the screen, bringing up the message. It read,

’Hey dood. Come over would ya, I got a surprise for you. <3 Rob aka MCEnamel, the Goodness Master.’

Mitch smiled slightly. He quickly sent a reply of ‘Hokeyp’ before slipping into a hoodie, grabbing his car keys, and leaving for Rob’s.

Fifteen minutes later, Mitch was pulling up in Rob’s driveway. He switch off his car and made his way to the door, noticing that Mat’s car was also sitting in the driveway.

He didn’t even have to knock because when he drew closer the door was opened and both Rob and Mat greeted him.

“Hey dudes,” Mitch smiled in greeting, “I hear there was a surprise so here I am.”

Mat and Rob exchanged a look both smiling.

“Of course Mitch, come on in,” Rob chuckled, stepping back so Mitch could enter the house.

Inside Mitch faced the two boys, waiting for his surprise. 

“Mat if you would please,” Rob said, extending hand out to the other. A dark piece of fabric was placed in his hand and he walked toward Mitch, smiling, “Going to have to blindfold you. It’s for the surprise. You don’t mind do you?”

Mitch shook his head and stood still while Rob tied the blindfold around him, completely blinding him.

“Can you see?” Rob asked when he tightened the blindfold enough to where it wouldn’t fall off. Mitch shook his head no. “Good,” Rob grabbed Mitch’s hand and started pulling him. Mitch didn’t protest, just let Rob guide him through the house.

They stopped in the bedroom and Rob released Mitch’s hand. Mitch stood still, not daring to move in case he ran into something.

“What’s this surprise Rob!” He demanded, just a little bit impatient. He did not like waiting.

He gasped with Rob’s lips met his in a soft kiss. He kissed back, feeling the other’s hands slowly lift up both his hoodie and his shirt. Rob pulled back just long enough to quickly pull both garments of clothing over Mitch’s head and drop them on the floor before connecting their lips once more. He placed his hands on Mitch’s hips, slowly backing the other up until the back on his legs hit something. Mitch tensed, letting out a faint cry when Rob pushed him back. His back landed on the cool sheets of the bed.

Rob followed, distracting Mitch with another kiss as he lifted the amber eyed Canadian’s hands above his head. Mat had followed the two to the bedroom and was standing by with another piece of fabric. When Rob motioned for him too, he crawled on the bed and used the piece of cloth to tie Mitch’s hands to the headboard. When it was done, both boys pulled back. Mitch tried to follow but found himself bound.

“What? What is going on?” He asked, his voice sounding faintly panicked.

“Shhh,” Rob murmured softly, “This is all part of the surprise that Mat and I have planned for you. Trust me you’ll like it.” With that said he glances at Mat.

The younger Canadian left the room, coming back a few minutes later with a maple leaf shaped glass bottle of maple syrup.

Rob opened the bottle, sticking his fingers into the syrup. When his fingers were coated with the sticky sweetness, he pressed them to Mitch’s lips and smeared it on them. Mat eagerly crawled back on the bed and pressed an opened mouth kiss to Mitch’s lips. Both boys groaned as they tasted the maple syrup and each other.

Rob busied himself by repeatedly coating his fingers in maple syrup and dotting them all over Mitch’s chest and stomach. When he was finished, he and Mat took a side started trailing kisses down Mitch’s chest. Mitch could only helplessly moan out as the other two Canadians licked and sucked on his skin.

He arched off the bed when they reached his nipples. Each took one in their mouths, sucking and licking the syrup off. After a few moments, they moved lower, coming down to his stomach. They started to trail their tongues across the toned skin.

Mitch was absolutely going crazy under their duel ministrations. The blindfold somehow was heightening all of his senses and each brush of tongue or tug of skin as it was sucked was driving his senses up the wall. It felt ten times better.

Rob and Mat continue to move downward, no longer after maple syrup. Rob unbuttoned Mitch’s jeans and he and Mat pulled them along with Mitch’s boxers down and off completely. Then they both pause long enough to unclothe themselves. 

A low groan sounded in the back of Mitch’s throat as hot breath fanned over his sensitive skin. A hot mouth closing around his tip had him moaning out. His body was so sensitive from the earlier teasing that even the slightest touch sent pleasureful fire blazing through him.

“I think he likes it Mat,” Rob purred, popping the cap to a bottle of lube open, “why don’t you indulge him more while I prepare you eh.”

Mat hummed in agreement, the vibrations sending shudders through Mitch’s body, before taking more of Mitch into his mouth. He sucked teasingly, drawing pitiful choked moans from the bound Mitch. Mitch tried to buck his hips up, but was stopped by Mat’s hands.

Mat’s blowjob was momentarily halted when Rob pushed a lube coated finger into the younger Canadian, causing him to whimper out in pleasure. He continued to slowly suck Mitch when he grew adjusted and even continued, moaning around the length in his mouth when Rob added a second finger and started scissoring them. 

Mitch was a writhing moaning mess under Mat’s ministrations. He was arching, trying to buck his hips, trying to get Mat to go harder.

Rob moved his fingers, searching for that one spot that would make Mat cry out. He found it a few moments later when Mat choked out a cry around Mitch’s cock.

Rob continued to prepare Mat for a few minutes, scissoring his fingers and occasionally rubbing over that spot. He finally withdrew his fingers and pulled Mat’s head up. Both Mitch and Mat let out whines about the halt of their pleasuring.

“You know what to do Mat,” Rob hummed, planting a kiss on the others shoulder. Mat nodded.

“What are you talking abou-” Mitch started to ask but cut himself off with a moan when Mat straddled his waist and slowly started to sink down on his length. His hip shot up, completely burying himself in Mat’s head, and causing the younger Canadian to cry out.

“Damn Mitch,” Mat panted out, pushing Mitch’s hips back down on the bed with his body.

Rob wrapped his arms around Mat’s waist, placing small kisses along his shoulder and neck.

“I think we should let him see now don’t you think? Take his blindfold off.” Rob whispered into Mat’s ear.

The blindfold was slipped off and Mitch blinked his eyes open. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Mat’s flushed face and Rob’s smirking one.

“You two are so cute like this,” Rob smiled bringing the bottle of lube around to Mat’s front, so Mitch could see.

He smeared the clear liquid on his fingers again, this time reach around to press them against Mitch’s entrance. Mitch moaned out, pulling at his restraints.

Mat moaned lowly when Mitch moved his hips. The younger Canadian started to rock on top, not being able to keep still.

“Nu-uh,” Rob stopped Mat with a firm hand on his hip. Mat whined out, attempting a pitiful lust filled glare at Rob. Rob shook his head before ordering softly, “be still." 

Mat dug his nails into the bed sheets as he fought the urge to move. Rob continued preparing Mitch, adding another finger and scissoring them. He found Mitch’s sweet spot and rubbed over it. Mitch was moaning sinfully.

When he saw fit, Rob withdrew his fingers. He lubed himself up and slowly started to push into Mitch. When he was fulling sheathed inside Mitch’s heat, he removed his hand from Mat’s hip. The younger was shaking with the urge to move.

"Move Mat, but slowly,” Rob purred in Mat’s ear, eyes locking with Mitch’s. Mat, on cue, started to rock himself slowly on top of Mitch, letting out low breathless moans.

Rob waited a bit before he started, matching Mat’s pace. Mitch was moaning shamelessly under them as the pleasure completely over took his already heightened senses.

“Faster! P-Please go faster! Oh God!” He cried out, lust glazed amber eyes staring desperately.

Mat started to rock himself faster, his moans getting progressively louder and louder as he did so. Rob sped his thrusts up as well, he began to change his angle, looking for the spot that would cause Mitch’s vision to go white. He found it a few thrusts later because a scream tore itself from Mitch’s throat. Mitch moved his hips and his length brushed against Mat’s sweet spot, causing the younger Canadian to cry out himself.

They were all close.

“Rob! Rob I’m going to cum,” Mat moaned out, twisting his head to lock eyes with Rob.

Rob reached around, taking Mat’s leaking length in his hand and started to pump in time with their thrusts. It wasn’t long before Mat was gripping the sheets and calling out as he came on Rob’s hand and Mitch’s stomach. 

Mitch followed soon after when Mat’s walls tightened around him and Rob continued his thrusts, screaming out as he filled the younger Canadian with his seed. Rob managed a few more thrusts into Mitch’s heat before he came, groaning out as he filled Mitch.

Mat collapsed onto one side of Mitch and Rob collapsed on the other side. All three were panting, trying to catch their breaths as they came down from their highs. Rob reached up to untie Mitch’s hands and throw the piece of cloth on the floor.

Mitch just laid there with his eyes closed still breaking heavily. He was completely spent. Mat had a tired but content smile plastered on his face. Rob prompted himself up and ran his fingers through Mitch’s sweat drenched hair.

“So how did you like your surprise?” He asked.

Mitch opened his eyes slightly, regarding both Rob and Mat before he smiled and said, “Loved it. Ten out of ten would do again.”

“Glad to hear it,” Mat murmured, closing his eyes.

The three all slowly drifted off to sleep, snuggling up to one another and letting their tired bodies replenish themselves.


	56. Untitled Fluff (NovaHD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Creatures were a lovely era weren't they? (Early-Mid Creatures anyway)

He did not want to be in love. That was the last thing that he, Aleksandr, wanted, especially not in love with James.

But the fact was that he was in love with James. He was completely smitten with the other and that made him sick to a certain degree.

He hated the way his heart would start skipping beats when ever James came around. He hated the rush of desire that filled his veins when James got too close or brushed against him by accident. He hated the way James’ face would light up when he smiled or redden when the other got mad at something. He hated how that made him smile or frown in turn.

Aleks hated all of this but not really. In truth, he loved everything. He loved the way his heart raced when he and James were in the same room, he loved that desire that burned through him and set him ablaze. He loved when James touched him, accidental or not. He absolutely lived for James’ smiles. James’ out bursts of rage were heavenly music to his ears. He loved the way James made him smile.

Bottom line, he, Aleksandr, loved James. He was helpless against it but he would not let anyone find out about it. Why? Because the real thing he hated, the only thing he hated, was the fear of being rejected and judged.


	57. Valentine? (NovaHD)

“Get out.”

“Oh come on, you can’t be still mad from yesterday!”

James stood out in the hallway right outside Aleks’ office. The Russian had his door cracked open and was currently shooting glares at James. He wanted nothing more than to close the door in the older male’s face but couldn’t on account of James’ foot being in the way.

“What does it look like you fucker,” Aleks retorted angrily, putting more force behind the door, “Move your foot!”

Unfortunately for Aleks, James didn’t move his foot, instead the older male pushed forward. Aleks was forced backwards and the door forced open as James stepped into the dimly lit office.

“What the fuck!” Aleks growled as James closed the door behind himself. Aleks was preparing to scream at the other to get out of his office when James pulled a large box from inside his hoodie and laid it on the desk.

“What?” Aleks questioned. He glanced suspiciously at James before leaning over to get a better look at the box.

The words on top of the box read Ferrero Rocher. His eyebrows rose in surprise and he looked back at James questioningly.

“Look,” James began hesitantly, shifting his weight from one foot to another, “I got you chocolates, this time really expensive ones, as a apology for yesterday. I know you weren’t really fond of all my ‘surprises’" 

"So you got me chocolates in hopes that I will forgive you?” Aleks asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

James nodded slightly then scratched the back of his neck as he continued, “Well not only the chocolate. I was wondering if,” he swallowed, hesitating a bit before continuing, “if you’d be interested in going out to eat with me tonight. No more of that microwave shit.”

“Are you asking me out to dinner now James?” Aleks asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Fucker you know I am,” James snapped, shooting a glare at the Russian.

“Alright,” Aleks nodded, walking over to his chair and plopped down, “But you have to dress up for me.”

“What?” James blinked in confusion.

“I’m thinking a lovely lady.” Aleks gave one of his famous grins.

“No fucking way am I doing that Aleksandr!” James growled angrily. There was just no fucking way he was going to dress up as a female for the Russian. He knew what Aleks was trying to do and there was no way he was going to do it. Absolutely no way.

“You want me to forgive you? Do it.” Aleks glanced at James with a smile and James cursed himself. He knew that Aleks had him. Aleks knew it too.

“Fine,” James growled out reluctantly.

“Good,” Aleks leaned forward and opened the box of chocolates taking two of them out. He unwrapped one and popped it in his mouth then extended to other to James, “Chocolate?”

James strode forward, snatching the chocolate from Aleks’ hand before leaning down quickly, planting a kiss on the Russian’s cheek. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day James!,” Aleks called cheekily after James as the other opened the door to the office and was walking out.

“Yeah yeah fucking love you too you fucker,” Aleks caught a hint of a grin on James face as he shut the door behind himself.

Left alone, Aleks unwrapped another chocolate before turning to his computer and looked up the closest male stripper to call in the area. He picked up his phone and dialed the number he read on the screen…

“Yes I’d like to order services as a surprise for my 'friend’ tonight…”


	58. Forgiveness (NovaHD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The general idea being that if James does something to Aleks one week during a stream there is typically no stream the next week. Sooooooo the idea is that Aleks gets pissed at James and stays pissed until James apologizes and makes it up to him.

~Day after Stream~

James arrived at the office. He was in a cheery mood, even whistling a happy little tune to himself as he made his way up to the floor that housed his and the rest of the Creatures’ offices. What was the source of his happiness? Well his recently uploaded video has broken his asked like limit over night. There was an unbelievably high amount of nice things in his Tumblr tag that morning. And the stream last night was one of the best ever. He had really had fun with Aleks. 

In fact, he made the quick decision to stop by and see his not-boyfriend-but-definitely-more-than-friend Russian partner before going to his office.

James reached Aleks’ office and knocked.

“Hey Aleks!” James called when he got no answer. He tried the door handle but found that it was locked.

“Aleks? Come on I know you’re in there!” James knocked on the door again.

“Fuck off!” Aleks nearly yelled on the other side of the door.

James was caught off guard and actually took a step back. Aleks sounded angry. What had made the Russian so pissed? James wondered.

“What crawled up your ass and died Aleksandr?” James retorted back sharply.

“Just fuck off and leave me alone,” came the angry reply from the Russian.

’Well that was one way to end a good mood,’ James thought as he issued a “Fine” before heading off to his office. His good morning was turning sour and it was Aleks’ fault.

~Weekend after the Stream~

James was at home, editing his videos for the weekend. Unfortunately, he was finding it hard to focus because he was worrying about Aleks.

The particular Russian had been pissy at him all week for absolutely no reason. When he tried to talk to Aleks to try and figure out what was wrong, the other just blew him off with an angry retort or completely ignored him altogether. Aleks was fine with the others, James had overheard him joking around with Sly at the office. It seemed like he was the only one Aleks was mad at. And that bothered him because he couldn’t remember doing to anything to deserve it.

“Damn that fucker!” James exclaimed, pushing himself away from his desk. He looked around his room, eyes falling on Ein. She had her head up from where she laid across the room. She was watching him with her ears raised.

“That Aleks is an asshole isn’t he Ein?” James asked, watching as the Corgi tilted her head to the side. He continued, “Of course he is. Getting all mad at me for I don’t even know whatever reason. I don’t even know what I did to him. He was having fun last Tuesday.” It hit James then and he swore out loud, “I bet that fucker is pissed at me because I fucking pulled up NovaHD fanart on the stream!”

Ein tilted her head to the other side and let out a whine. James turned back to his computer, anger already starting to build up inside of him.

“I’ll fucking find out if that’s it or not. Aleksandr just you wait until next Tuesday.” he murmured to himself angrily as he started back editing his videos.

~Next Tuesday~

James was sitting in his office, waiting. Today was the day that he and Aleks were to stream in the office. Aleks normally always came to film the streaming videos to be put up on their channels. James’ plan was to wait for Aleks to come and then confront him. 

A knock sounded on James’ door.

James got up and walked over to the door, fighting to keep his anger down until after Aleks was in his office. He opened the door, surprised to find Jordan standing there instead of Aleks.

“What’s up?” James asked.

“Aleks wanted me to tell you that he won’t be in to stream this evening because he had to go do something.” Jordan explained.

James’ face fell and his anger, which was momentarily forgotten, made its way to the surface again.

“Damnit!” James swore, letting out a huff of annoyance.

“I don’t normally like prying,” Jordan said, drawing James’ attention, “but is there something going on between you and Aleks. I noticed that you two haven’t really been talking to each other much in the last week.” 

James let out a sigh. He’d hoped that no one had noticed because he liked dealing with his shit by himself. But of course Jordan had noticed.

“I think he’s pissed because of something I did on the stream last Tuesday,” James explained, “I’ve tried talking to him but he’s being a dick." 

"Well, could you two try to work things out soon? I’ve already talked to Aleks about it.” Jordan asked. James nodded, murmuring a, “if he’ll be reasonable.”

~That Friday~

James never thought of himself to be a nervous man but as he stood outside Aleks’ office, waiting for the other to come out, he felt a pang of nervousness run through him. 

“What are you doing?” James nearly jumped when an annoyed voice sounded behind him.

He turned around to find Aleks standing behind him, glaring at him angrily.

“I thought you were still in your office you fu-” James stopped himself, he was supposed to be making amends with the Russian not pissing him off further, “Look can we talk? In private.”

Aleks inclined his head as if thinking about it then nodded and pushed past James, opening his office and motioning for the other to come in.

Aleks office was very dimly lit, and somehow comforting to James as he now faced the Russian, who was waiting for him to say something.

James took a deep breath before starting with his apology, “I’m sorry for pulling up fanart of our ship on the stream so can you please stop being pissed at me so we can stream next Tuesday?”

Aleks regarded him for a few silent moments, just standing there not saying a word. James was beginning to think that the Russian wouldn’t forgive him and he was starting to panic a little.

“Alright. I forgive you.” Aleks said, breaking the silence. He even offered a small smile to James as he said it. 

James let out the breath he’d been holding and smiled back, “Great so which games do you want to play next week?”


	59. Untitled Hurt (NovaHD)

_Beep Beep Beep_

The machine kept making that noise. Over and over again. It was driving James crazy. He hated that damn machine. At the same time though, he loved hearing those faint beeps.

He was seated beside a hospital bed. He’s been there for god knows how long because he’d forgotten. He refused to leave. Refused to budge from his spot. Not until Aleksandr woke up. 

The Russian was the one on the bed. The machines were hooked to him. That was his heartbeat causing the machine to beep. He was in a coma. He’s been like that since the fight.

James closed his eyes as the fight played thought his mind for the thousandth time. They always fought. It was unavoidable. Their personalities almost guaranteed it. But this fight had been exceptionally bad. Aleks had done nothing wrong to deserve James’ anger. But he had gotten it anyway. James was just that kind of man, he had to let out his anger. He couldn’t hold it in. And Aleksandr was just there. He was the perfect target for the raging man. They had fought. Aleks had been brought to tears, which was in no way an easy feat. The Russian had fled their shared house and straight into the street, failing to see the oncoming truck until it was too late.

James choked back a sob as he remembered the truck hitting Aleks. He buried his face in his forearms and sobbed. It was his fault that Aleksandr was here now. It was his fault that the Russian had been hit. His fault for being angry and deciding to take it out on the younger man. ‘And it’ll be your fault if he doesn’t pull through this,’ His mind hissed at him, which only made him sob harder.

James wasn’t a religious man by any means. His vulgar language was proof of that. But sitting there, in the hospital room, he did one thing that he hadn’t done in years. He prayed to whatever higher deity there might be up there to bring Aleks through this. He prayed for the Russian to be okay. To recover. And he made a promise. A promise to never take his anger out on the Russian man ever again. To love him and cherish him for the rest of his natural life and even beyond that. When Aleks woke up. _If_ Aleks woke up.


	60. Untitled Hurt (NovaHD) [TW: Domestic Abuse]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, domestic abuse in this one. It's a bit dark.

Aleks was standing there, the angry scowl on his face, one moment and the next he was on the ground, bloody, unconscious.

James had realized that he had snapped and had beaten his lover moments after it was over. He hurriedly called 911. The ambulance came.

Aleks was hospitalized. He was in a coma. James was practically glued to the his bed side. He hated himself for letting his anger get the better of him. He hated himself for loosing it with the stubborn Russian.

Aleks remained in the coma for three days, James all the time not daring to leave his side. Because James did care about Aleks. He loved the younger man. Loved the younger man a hell of a lot more than he was willing to admit.

After three days though, Aleks woke from his coma. The doctors were positive that he would make full recovery. James was relieved, until Aleksandr saw him.

The horror that etched itself of the Russian’s face was near unbearable for James. The boy had begun to scream and beg James not to hit him anymore. He begged the nurse in the room to protect him from James.

James was asked to leave the hospital. the doctor said that they couldn’t have Aleks upset as he recovered. If James hated himself three days ago, he despised himself now.

Aleks probably would never forgive him for what he’d done. Hell he wouldn’t ever forgive himself for what he did. He’d have to do something about his anger issue but he’d have to do it alone because there would be no more Aleks to be there to calm him down or say words to him that would cease the rage.

~~~~~~~~~

It was about a week before Aleksandr was discharged from the hospital. James had not been back to the hospital since the Russian had woken up. Aleks had wondered why and had asked the nurses why his boyfriend was not there. Very hesitantly the nurses had told him something that he didn’t want to hear, that he had asked for James to be not allowed back for fear of him hurting the Russian again.

Aleks felt horrible. He was worried about James the whole time he was in the hospital. He was willing the stubborn older man to come back and attempt to see him but he never did.

So now here is where Aleks stood, outside the house that he and James called home together. He was nervous, that was for sure. He wasn’t sure how James would react to him being there when it seemed that he had made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with the older man in the hospital. It didn’t escape his mind that James could very well put him back in the hospital but Aleks really didn’t care. He wanted to see James and if that resulted with James knocking his lights out again the so be it.

He knocked on the door. Silence followed for a long while until he heard someone moving around, more like stumbling around, in the house.

“Goddamnit Jordan I thought I told you to leave me al-” James had swung the door open and was growling in an angry slur before he realized it was Aleks at his door not Jordan.

“Aleksandr?” James blinked.

Aleks could smell the alcohol rolling off of him in waves. He’d been drinking for a while. Aleks’ heart clenched in pain. Knowing James, he’d blamed himself. That made Aleks feel worse.

“You,” Aleks tensed as James spoke again, his eyes looked down. He fully expected the others fist to connect to his jaw at any second. What he did not expect was for those strong arms to wrap themselves around him and pull him close.

“Oh Aleksandr,” James was sobbing, “I’m so sorry I hit you. So sorry I hurt you. I won’t do it again I promise I won’t. Please. Please don’t hate me. Please Aleksandr, don’t leave me.”

Aleks was in tears. He wrapped his arms around James. “I will never leave you James. I love you.” He murmured softly, holding the other against him as he continued to sob.


	61. Pie! (NovaHD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written based on a Youtube Vid that is now private.

Pie was everywhere. In Aleks’ hair, all over his face, on his clothes, his chair, the wall behind him, the floor, and his computer. It was a mess to say the least.

“Damn you James,” The Russian growled under his breath as he made to get up from the chair, trying to limit the mess as much as he could as pie started falling onto the floor from his clothes.

He was starting to get sticky as the pie started drying on his skin. He was beginning to feel dirty and he couldn’t stand that. With one last angry look at the mess in his new office, he tiptoed to his new room, grabbed fresh clothes, then locked himself in the bathroom. 

The shower was nice and hot. The warm water ran over his skin and his hair, taking the evidence of pie with it as it fell to the floor and down the drain. Once he was clean, he slowly dried himself off, taking his time and delaying the moment when he would eventually have to go clean up his office. He was fully dressed a few minutes later and stood in front of the mirror, staring at himself.

He sighed and finally gave in, opening the bathroom door and walked back to his office ready to face the mess again.

He walked into the room and stopped. His office was…. clean? He went to his desk, noticing that the desk was still damp from being cleaned. Aleks was momentarily confused. That is until arms wound themselves around his slender waist and he was pulled against a warm chest.

Aleks turned his head, looking at James. The older man was watching him with amusement shining in his eyes.

“You know, I love it when you’re all clean.” James whispered in Aleks’ ear sending shudders down his spine.

“Mmmm,” Aleks hummed before asking, “So you cleaned this up hmm?”

“Yeah,” James replied, a mischievous smile appearing on his face, “If you’d rather have it back the other way then sit down and I’ll go get the other pie I have in the fridge." 

"Fuck you!”


	62. Tech Issues (NovaHD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a Tweet from James.

James stood in the kitchen of the office, his arms folded stubbornly over his chest. He was dressed as the Green Lantern.

“For the last time Aleksandr, you are NOT hitting me in the face with that fish.” He growled out, glaring at the Russian who was decked out as Aquaman.

“If I recall you pied me in the face with a hot dog filled pie, I don’t think the fish is too bad,” Aleks retorted, holding the fish in his hand.

“God damnit Aleksandr it was just a fucking pie! Get the fuck over it.” James exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air.

“You want this stream to happen? You let me hit you with this fish,” Aleks smirked. He knew he had James, hooked, lined, and sunk.

James narrowed his eyes, glaring at Aleks for a few minutes before he let out an angry sigh and threw his hands up again, “Fucking fine! As long as it gets your ass in that office so we can stream and gets Jordan off my ass!”

Aleksandr 1

James 0


	63. Mural (NovaHD)

James ended the video and placed his camera on the counter. He’s be putting that up on Youtube later but first thing was first; Aleksandr.

He made his way up the twisting stairs and stood in front of the shut door of Aleks’ office.

“Aleksandr?” he called softly, rasping gently on the door.

It was silent for a moment before a faint shuffling was heard. The door cracked open.

“What do you want?” Aleks asked, glaring at James through the cracked door.

“Can I come in first of all?” James asked right back, placing a hand on the door just in case Aleks tried to close it in his face.

Aleks said nothing but opened the door and went to stand at the front of his desk, arms crossed on his chest. James entered the makeshift office, closing the door behind himself. The two stood there, staring at one another for a short time.

“So,” James broke the silence, hand reaching up to ruffle in his hair.

“Why?” Aleks cut him off with the single question. They both knew what it was about.

“So I can see your beautiful face when you aren’t here.” James said honestly, not missing a beat. That seemed to catch Aleks off guard because his mouth fell open and his arms uncrossed.

“James,” Aleks breathed out, surprise lacing his voice. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He had assumed that James had bought the piece just to screw with him but apparently he had been wrong.

“Aleksandr,” James closed the distance between himself and the Russian, lowering his head to capture Aleks’ soft lips with his own.

Aleks let out a muffled moan, his arms winding around themselves around James’ neck. James pulled back enough to break the kiss but he stayed close.

“So can the mural stay?” he asked softly, cupping Aleks’ face in his hands, “If you’re really against it then I’ll take it down.”

Aleks contemplated it for a moment before giving a small smile, “It can stay. But just no more Marshal murals please?”

A grin spread across James’ face as he leaned down to capture Aleks’ lips again. When he pulled back he chuckled, “Deal.”


	64. Scared? (NovaHD)

James had just finished recording the Gmod horror map with Kevin. He said his goodbyes to the other and ended the Skype call. Immediately after, he was out of his chair and leaving in his office.

He had been worrying about Aleks through the rest of the video as the Russian left so suddenly. When James had called him, he could hear the calming fear in the Russian’s voice as he lied about having a pizza in the oven to get out of coming back to finish the video.

He knocked softly on Aleks’ office door and waited. A few seconds ticked by before the handle turned and the door cracked open. Aleks peeked out and upon seeing James, retorted,

“Come to rub it in my face?" 

James rolled his eyes before pushing his way into the dimly lit office. Before Aleks could protest and tell him to get the hell out, James wrapped his arms around the Russian and pulled him against his chest.

"I came to see if you were alright. I know you don’t like to be scared.” James murmured softly into Aleks’ ear.

“Scared?” Aleks’ voice was muffled as he buried his face in the front of James’ hoodie, “I wasn’t scared.”

“Oh you weren’t huh?” James asked, smiling as he pulled back enough to gaze down at Aleks’ face, “Then why’d you leave so suddenly after than jump scare then hmm?" 

"Told you,” Aleks murmured stubbornly, “pizza in the oven." 

James chuckled at the Russian as he pulled away. "Well if you say so Aleksandr, I’ll just go back to my office then and edit the video Kevin and I finished, ” he turned for the door.

He was stopped when Aleks’ hands caught his hoodie. He turned just in time to see the panicked look in the Russian’s eyes before it was covered up.

“I don’t want- I mean do you have to be in such a rush? Why don’t you stay and we can find some other game, a non horror one, to play because I do need the video for my channel.” Aleks hesitated, looking almost pleadingly at James.

James smiled as he got the hint. Aleks didn’t want to be alone because he was in fact scared shitless. “Alright Aleksandr, if it’ll make you less scared.”

“I told you I wasn’t scared.”

“Of course, I forgot.”

“You’re an ass James.”

“Yeah yeah, love you too.”


	65. Valentine's Day Fluff (SlyPKC)

Seamus was in his office, editing his videos that would be going up later in the day. He had music playing in the background as a way to drown out any noise that may come from outside his office as well as fill the silence in the room. He was concentrating on his videos as he read them through his editing software, making sure the audio matched with the video.

He was nearly done with the last video when a knock sounded on his door. He looked up, brief annoyance flashing in his blue eyes. Why couldn’t people understand that the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign that was hanging on his door handle was there for a reason? He pushed his chair back and stood, heading for the door. When he opened the door he was met by a very bright smile and a box of chocolates being pushed into his hands.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Seamus!” Sly practically yelled.

“Uh….” Seamus blinked, looking at the chocolates in his hand then back at the still smiling Sly, “thanks. I think?”

“Silly Seamus,” Sly giggled and entered the office when Seamus backed up enough so he could, “don’t tell me you forgot it was Valentine’s Day.”

In all truth, Seamus had forgotten it was Valentine’s Day. He normally didn’t care about holidays like it. Of course that was before he was in a relationship where it was expected to celebrate those holidays. Unfortunately Seamus had forgotten and didn’t get Sly anything.

“I…” Seamus didn’t really know what to say. He did forget.

“Don’t worry about it,” Sly smiled, waving his hand in the air, “You can make it up to me in the SSSS stream this weekend.”

“Want me to plan you an extravagant evening like James did with Aleks?” Seamus questioned, “I guess I could." 

"No no no no,” Sly laughed, shaking his head, “I don’t think so. How about this, I might out the games you play?”

“Sounds fair so long as they aren’t stupid games.” Seamus nodded.

“It’s a deal then,” Sly smiled again, making his way to the door, “Welp back to editing and recording then.”

“Hey,” Seamus called just as Sly turned the door handle ready to leave. Sly turned back just as Seamus reached him. The blond leant up and placed a very brief and soft kiss to Sly’s lips. He pulled back after a minutes, cheeks turning red, and whispered, “Thanks for the chocolates Sly and Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Sly let out a chuckle before wrapping his arms around Seamus, giving him a big hug. He pulled back and grinned, “Aw I just love you so much!”

“Just get out of my office and let me work,” Seamus ordered with a small smile, opening the door and shooing Sly out before closing it and turning back to his work. His eyes caught the box of chocolates lying on his desk where he had placed it prior to kissing Sly and a sincere smile appeared on his face. He would definitely have to get Sly something later.


	66. Cuddling (SlyPKC)

Seamus had just ended the Skype call between himself and Sly. The two had just got done recording a session of a dual play through of a game that the fans wanted them to do together. Seamus was getting ready to start editing the recording to get it ready to go up on his channel that night when his phone vibrated on his desk.

He picked it up, looking at the screen to see who had texted him. His eyebrows rose in a silent question when he saw that the name on the screen was Sly. What could the other possibly want? He opened the text message. It read “Hey come to my office!”

Seamus rolled his eyes at the screen. What in the world could the Sly want? He quickly sent a text back saying, “I’m kind of busy editing videos Sly. Just Skype me if it’s something important.”

A few moments later his phone vibrated again with a reply from the Hispanic. The message read, “No I need you to come to my office. It’s very important Seamoooose! Please!” 

Seamus let out a long sigh before pushing his chair back and getting up. He left his office and made his way to Sly’s. The door was opened when he got there so he slipped in, taking care to shut the door behind him.

Sly swirled his chair around when he heard the door click closed, a big smile on his face.

“Seamus,” He exclaimed happily, “glad you could come!”

“What is this important topic you wanted me for?” Seamus asked, cutting straight to the chase. Didn’t Sly know how many videos he had to edit?

“Oh yeah,” Sly pouted, “Something I wanted to show you, come over here and look at it.” He turned halfway around to pull something up on the screen.

Seamus, being blind as a bat without his glasses, moved closer to get a better look at the screen that had whatever Sly had pulled up. His eyes narrowed when he saw that is was just a google image search of foxes.

“What is this sh- Sly!” Seamus yelled out when Sly grabbed him and pulled him into his lap. Seamus struggled, “Sly what the hell?”

“I just wanted to cuddle with you,” Sly murmured, wrapping his arms around Seamus’ waist and laying his head against the blonde’s chest. 

Seamus stopped struggling and huffed out a defeated sigh. “You could’ve just asked,” He remarked.

Sly giggled against his chest as he nuzzled into his hoodie, “You would’ve said no.” He pulled his head back to look up at Seamus, brown eyes sparkling with amusement.

Seamus’ blue eyes met Sly’s and the two just stared at one another until Seamus reached up slowly and pulled Sly’s glasses off. He laid them carefully on the desk before planting both of hands on either side of Sly’s face and slowly leaned his head down until their lips met.

The kiss was slow and sweet. When Seamus pulled back, the smile returned to Sly’s face as big as ever. 

“Seamus, te amo,” Sly said softly, leaning up to brushing the other’s lips again.

“Yeah yeah,” Seamus murmured against Sly’s lips, “I love you too.”


	67. Almost (SlyPKC)

Their lips moved in perfect sync with one another as they stood in the room. The two had just ended their stream and decided to make use of having the office all to themselves.

“Seamus,” Sly breathed out when their lips parted from that sweet kiss. He looked down at the beautiful face of his lover.

“Hmm?” Seamus opened his closed eyes, looking up into Sly’s dark eyes, his own blue eyes glazed over with wanting. 

“I want you so much,” Sly whispered into Seamus’ ear, drawing a low moan from the other.

“Then why are you still talking?” Seamus asked, the usual sarcasm in his voice dulled from wanting, as he pulled back to look at Sly’s face.

Sly let a chuckle slide past his lips as he smiled, “I intend to stop talking right now.”

Sly’s lips were pressed against Seamus’ then in a deep passionate kiss. Slowly, Seamus was backed up until his back was flush against the wall in the room. Sly’s hands were placed on the wall on either side of Seamus’ head as their lips danced against each other. 

Seamus’ hands wrapped around Sly’s neck, his fingers tangling in Sly’s hair as muffled moans left his trapped lips. 

Sly’s hands slowly slid down Seamus’ body, coming to a rest on the blonde’s hips. His own hips moved of their own accord, slowly starting to grind against Seamus, enticing more muffled moans and groans from him.

Sly broke the kiss, continuing to trail light kisses down Seamus’ jaw until he reached the blonde’s neck. While he’s sucking the sensitive spot on Seamus’ neck, Sly slips the purple hoodie off his lover and grips the hem of the t-shirt underneath.

Sly drew back, untangling himself from Seamus’ hands just long enough to pull the t-shirt off and drop it on the office floor. His warm brown eyes scanned over the newly exposed skin briefly before he bent down to trail his fingers and mouth over the pale skin. He moved down, slowly trailing his fingers and hot down downward. Seamus’ moans and his fingers threading in Sly’s hair were urging the Hispanic on. 

The slow torturous pace stayed the same as Sly finally reached the waistband of Seamus’ pants. It was driving Seamus crazy and it was getting just a little bit more than unbearable.

“Sly hurry up would you?” He was forced to growl out through gritted teeth as Sly just kept placing small kisses just above his jeans.

Sly looked up at Seamus’ face, a small apologetic smile on his face as he reached up and finally undid the button on Seamus’ obviously too tight jeans.

Once the button was undone, Seamus quickly shoved his pants down and stepped out of them, immediately reaching for Sly’s clothes to begin to tear them off the Hispanic’s body. He was stopped by Sly’s hands wrapping around his wrists.

“I’ll do it,” Sly murmured, pressing a kiss to Seamus’ hand before he let go and began to undress himself. He slipped off his hoodie, his shirt, and was reaching to unbutton his pants when Seamus stopped him.

“Let me,” Seamus mumbled softly and Sly relented.

While his hands worked to undo the button on Sly’s jeans, Seamus’ mouth made small kisses across the Hispanic’s tanned, tattooed chest.

Once the pants were buttoned, Sly pushed them down, stepped out of them and pushed Seamus back against the wall. Their lips connected again, skin met skin this time as their chests brushed against one another. Both let out twin moans when their clothed members rubbed against each other. Seamus bucked his hips impatiently, letting Sly know that he was getting very tired of the slow pace the other had set.

Sly chuckles at Seamus but reaches down to tease the blonde further by rubbing the front of his boxers. Seamus let out a frustrated groan, burying his face in Sly’s shoulder.

Another chuckle left Sly’s lips as he leaned his head down to nibble along Seamus’ ear before whispering huskily into his ear, “I think it’s time we stop playing don’t you agree?”

What he got as an answer was a very sharp panting, “Ya think?”


	68. Demon, My Demon (SlyPKC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe

The door to the small apartment opened. The lights flickered on. A man walked into the room wearing a business suite and carrying a briefcase. He let out a tired sigh, throwing his keys on the counter and setting his briefcase on the floor as he made his way to the small kitchen.

He opened the fridge, fingers hooked in his tie unloosening it as he reached in with a free hand and grabbed a soda. He popped the top on the can, taking a sip. He turned from the fridge, making his way to the small couch where he plopped down, throwing an arm over his eyes. It had been a very hard day and he was tired.

“You know Sly, I’ve learned that you humans lead very boring, stressful lives,” Sly moves his arm as the soft voice sounded. Standing at the back of the couch was a young man with dirty blond hair. A young man who visited him every day. The man’s pitch black eyes were staring at him.

“You should know Seamus. You were human once,” Sly murmured, a small smile appearing on his face.

“A long long time ago,” Seamus explained with a smile of his own, “I’ve been a demon for far longer.”

Seamus moved around to the front of the couch. Sly watched in awe as the black faded from the demon’s eyes and revealed his true eye color, a soft blue.

“Why do your eyes do that? Change from solid black to normal?” Sly asked curiously.

“Because I change them,” Seamus explained, squatting down beside the couch so he could be eye level with Sly, “It helps demons blend in and it makes us look less threatening.”

“Oh yeah, I remember,” Sly murmured a shudder traveling involuntarily through him.

The dark and chilly night that almost lead to his death and would have had it not been for Seamus flashed in his mind. He remembered the way the other demons had looked completely like normal humans as they herded him in an ally. He remembered the cold, murderous black eyes as the demons prepared to devour him. Then he remembered Seamus, appearing out of no where, killing all the demons an saving his life.

“Hey,” Seamus’ voice pulled Sly from his thoughts. He blinked, staring into Seamus’ soft blue eyes. The demon reached to rub his thumb across Sly’s cheek, “stop thinking about that night.”

“I can’t Seamus,” Sly murmured reaching up to take Seamus’ hand, “I almost died. If it hadn’t been for you I would have. You saved me. You haven’t told me why either.”

“What do you mean?” Seamus tilted his head, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Why’d you save me?” Sly asked sitting up.

Seamus tensed and pulled back. He stood and moved away from Sly. Sly was determined though, he mirrored Seamus’ actions and stood, following the demon’s retreat.

“Seamus, please tell me why you saved me,” He pleaded at the demon’s back.

“Why does it matter now?” Seamus questioned, his back still to Sly and his eyes focused on the floor. 

“You had to have a reason. You told me that demons don’t do anything without one.” Sly answered, “So what was your reason?”

Seamus remained silent and refused to look at Sly even when the other moved to stand in front of him. Sly bit his lip and dared to asked the one question that had been nagging at him for the longest,

“Did you perhaps save me because you planned to devour me later? And you just come here every day to make sure I’m well and healthy.”

At those words, Seamus’ head snapped up, his eyes no longer blue but pitch black. He glared at Sly so fierce that the human backed up and let out a small yelp of fear. Instantly Seamus disappeared in a small black puff of smoke, leaving Sly standing in his living room, alone.

~~~~~~~

It has been a week and Seamus had not returned to Sly’s house. At first, Sly thought that he would be back but after two days that thought quickly went out the window. Sly then became anxious for Seamus to be waiting for him when he got home. Anxiousness turned into disappointment and disappointment turned into sadness as the days progressed and Seamus did not make an appearance.

Sly blamed himself for pushing an issue that Seamus obviously didn’t want to talk about and thus drove the demon away. It was eating him up inside and so he decided, that Friday, that he would do something about those emotions that were so close to overwhelming him.

When he left the office, he headed straight for the nearest bar. About two hours later, he was stumbling from that same bar. Normally, Sly wouldn’t drink and even when he did it was in small amounts. This time however, he had overdone things. And it didn’t help. Seamus was still on his drunken mind. The blond haired demon who had ultimately became the center of Sly’s world. Sober, Sly couldn’t figure out why his heart started racing when Seamus appeared out of nowhere in his living room. But drunk, Sly finally figured out that he really cared about Seamus. He missed Seamus and he wanted Seamus to come back to him. He’d give anything for Seamus to come back to him.

He stumbled down the sidewalk, heading back to his hotel a few blocks away. He had made it until he had only a block away when he tripped over himself and came crashing down face first on the concrete.

“Ah!” Sly hisses immediately reaching for his mouth. He pulled his hand back after a bit, spotting the smear of blood on his palm. He’d bit his lip when he fell. He stood wobbly with support from the nearest wall, murmuring out curses at himself for getting this badly tore up.

He made it back to his apartment, finally able to drag himself up the stairs after almost falling multiple times. He fumbled with the keys for a few minutes, getting more frustrated when he kept dropping them and having to pick them back up. Finally he managed to get the key in the door and stumble into the room.

“Sly?”

Sly looked up to see Seamus rushing toward him, look of concern etched on his face. Sly gave a small smile before his tired legs gave way and his consciousness slipped from him. The last thing he felt was Seamus’ arms wrapping around him as the demon caught him.

When Sly woke up it was well into the next day. He groaned, keeping his eyes shut as he felt his head pounding from his hang over.

“Seamus?” He called out, hoping that the demon was still there.

Sly felt the bed shift as someone sat down on it. He cracked his eyes open. Seamus was sitting on the edge of the bed. He was watching Sly an unreadable expression on his face. 

“Seamus,” Sly sighed out in relief, having to shut his eyes because his head started pounding worse. Suddenly he felt a warm touch on his forehead and his pounding head cleared. He blinked open his eyes in time to see Seamus pulling his hand back. The demon offered him a small smile.

“Demonic powers have their perks,” Seamus shrugged as an explanation.

Sly sat up and wrapped his arms around Seamus and pulled him down on the bed. A big bright smile was spread across Sly’s face as he hugged the surprised demon.

“Sly,” Seamus complained, his voice muffled by Sly’s shirt.

Sly quickly let go of Seamus. Seamus sat back up, his nose wrinkled.

“You reek of alcohol,” the demon said, “what did you do bathe in it?”

“I uh,” Sly hesitated, embarrassment burning through him, “yeah something like that." 

"Well go take a shower. I need to talk to you and I would prefer to do it without being overwhelmed by the scent of alcohol,” Seamus said, wrinkling his nose again as he caught another whiff.

Sly quickly hopped in the shower. When he was cleaned he dressed in fresh clothes and walked back out to the small living room where Seamus was standing, staring out the single window.

The demon turned when Sly walked in the room. His eyes instantly softening when they caught sight of the other.

“Seamus I-” Sly started, he was going to apologize for pushing Seamus so much that the demon left but was cut off when Seamus spoke,

“I love you,”

Sly stared at Seamus dumbstruck for a few seconds before he stutters out a baffled “W-what?”

“You want to know why I saved you from those demons. I saw you before they attacked you and I felt instantly drawn to you. And when they started going after you, I felt only the need to protect you. I didn’t know what it was that I felt at first so I kept coming back every single day, trying to figure out what it was that I felt.” Seamus paused for a moment to find his words before continuing, “It wasn’t until you brought up the issue that I actually started thinking really hard about what I felt. And I came to the conclusion that ever since I first saw you, I’ve been falling in love with you. I do not know if you feel the same because humans don’t love demons. We are feared by your kind. We are cursed by your kind. And if you do not love me then I can go-”

“No!” It was Sly’s turn to cut Seamus off as he rushed toward the demon and wrapped his arms around him. Seamus seemed shocked but that lasted only a few seconds as he wrapped his arms around Sly.

“Oh Seamus, I love you. I love you too. My demon, I couldn’t live without you.” Sly murmured, burying his face in the side of Seamus’ neck.

“Thank you Sly,” Seamus whispered in his ear.

Sly pulled back and softly connected his lips to Seamus’ own. The kiss was slow and passionate. When they pulled apart Sly rested his forehead against Seamus’, gazing down into those beautiful blue eyes and smiled.

“No Seamus, thank you for coming into my life and making it so much better.”


	69. Requested (ImmortalFox)

Aleks glanced up at the clock in his office for what seemed like the thousandth time in the last hour. He was impatiently waiting for Sly to finish up recording his video. He knew that the Puerto Rican usually recorded his videos during this time and he didn’t want to disturb the other. So he was forced to wait until he knew Sly was finished. He looked down at the small black bag that contained a gift for Sly.

The gift was a custom made orange hoodie that Aleks had commissioned. The hood of the hoodie had fox ears made into it. Aleks thought that would be a good idea for Sly. Along with the hood, the front of the hoodie had the words ‘Immortalfox 4 Lyfe’ on it and also a drawing of a cartoon Aleks and Sly cuddling. 

Aleks waited a few more minutes until he thought that Sly might be done recording before he grabbed the bag and left his office, heading toward Sly’s.

In his office, Sly was happily editing his video, even humming to himself some completely made up tune as he did so. A knock sounded on his door, drawing his attention form his work. He rolled over, turning the handle to open the door.

“Aleks!” Sly greeted happily when the door swung back enough so he could see who was on the other side.

Before Aleks could say anything he was immediately pulled into a tight hug. The bag that Aleks had hidden behind his bag made a noise and that drew Sly’s attention.

“What’s that Aleks?” he questioned pulling back, curiosity sparking in his eyes.

A blush dusted Aleks’ cheeks slightly, “Well it’s um… I uh… I thought that… uh.. just here!” Aleks took the bag and pushed it into Sly’s hands.

Sly blinks before reaching into the bag and pulled out the hoodie. He held the hoodie up, examining it. All at once a big smile appeared on his face and he quickly slipped it on over his other clothes.

“Awwwww Aleks I love it!” Sly almost squealed, giving Aleks another big hug and this time kissing the Russian briefly.

The blush on Aleks’ face darkened slightly but he smiled as he kissed back. He wraps his arms around Sly and whispers a phrase in Russian in the Puerto Rican’s ear, “Ты очаровательны.”

“¿Qué?” Sly asked with a smile and Aleks just giggled and buried his face in the front of the hoodie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ты очаровательны = You're Adorable


	70. Away (KootraPKC)

“Come on Seamus!” A voice called cheerfully across the parking lot.

“Come on? Where are we going?” the blond in question asked, raising his naturally low voice so it would carry across the open space.

“Away,” was the reply he received from the other male, who was already climbing into a Dodge truck.

“What kind of answer is that Jordan?!” Seamus yelled even though he was already shuffling across the parking lot toward the truck.

He opened the passenger door and climbed in. Jordan tuned the ignition when Seamus shut his door. The truck roared to life, engine humming proudly under the hood. A soft country song flowed from the radio, filling the cab of the truck with its tune.

Jordan dropped the truck down in drive and left the parking lot. He didn’t say anything, just slowly drove through the town.

Seamus, who had kept quiet because he figured they were just going home, grew more curious when he noticed that they were leaving the town and heading out into the country side.

“So Jordan, where were we going again?” Seamus asked, trying to sound as casual as possible as he turned to stare at the man driving. He figured that he could coax an answer from the other.

Jordan glanced over at Seamus momentarily, his green eyes sparkling in the setting sunlight that was flooding into the cab from the windshield. He gave a small smile before turning his gaze back to the road and murmuring once again, “Away." 

Seamus huffed out in annoyance and sat back. He knew he wouldn’t get an answer from the other.

It wasn’t long before the truck left the pavement an traveled down a dirt road. Seamus watched the scenery flash through the window.

Suddenly, Jordan wheeled the truck down a narrow, almost grown over, path that lead straight into the woods. They traveled down the path until it opened up into a large, green field.

Jordan drove out into the shadow covered field and parked. He turned the ignition off, leaving it turned so that the radio was still playing.

"Come on Seamus,” Jordan smiled getting out of the truck.

“What the fuck?” Seamus swore as he opened his door and got out, walking to the back of the truck where Jordan was, asking, “Jordan really? Why? Where the hell are we?”

Jordan smiled at Seamus, leaning down to catch the blond’s lips in a soft kiss. After a few moments of slow kissing, Jordan pulled back, whispering, “We’re away.”

Jordan hopped into the back of the truck, reaching for Seamus’ hand once he was in the bed. Having no choice, Seamus climbed into the bed of the pickup, settling himself beside Jordan. The two sat there, huddled against one another, as the sunlight faded completely.

It wasn’t until the moon was climbing over the top of the trees that lined the meadow and the stars were shining bright in the sky that Seamus broke the peaceful silence.

“This is away huh?” He murmured, his head lying comfortably against Jordan’s shoulder as they laid in the back of the truck.

“Yep. It’s away nice Seamus?” Jordan asked, reaching up to run a finger across Seamus’ cheek.

Seamus tilted his head, looking up at Jordan with a small smile on his face, “Yes Jordan, away is very nice. Thank you for bringing me here. It’s beautiful.”

“Yes, yes it dern sure is,” Jordan agreed, but he wasn’t talking about the night sky, his eyes were trained only on Seamus.


End file.
